I Won't Say I Love You
by Spunky0ne
Summary: As the new heir to leadership of the Shiba clan, Ichigo is forced to submit to an arranged marriage. An attempt to finagle a more comely match for his son by Isshin backfires and leaves a shocked Ichigo engaged to the Kuchiki clan leader. Can the two find happiness together? mpreg
1. The Choosing

**I Won't Say I Love You**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**(Heehee! Now that it's official that Ichigo is a Shiba, I just wanted to toss this little gem out. Poor Ichigo and Byakuya! But lucky us. This will be a very fun ride...lol! Enjoy the story!)**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: The Choosing**

"I can't believe that you made me go to this thing, old man!" Ichigo objected, tugging uncomfortably at the sleeve of the lovely, red and black formal kimono he wore, "Most of the people here are freaking _ancient_! And why in the hell can't I just wear a shihakushou? This thing itches like crazy!"

"Eh, you'll get used to that," Shiba Isshin laughed, looking around, "And look, not everyone is old. There are Kuchiki Rukia and Kuchiki Tetsuya with Byakuya-san. They're youngsters like you."

"Well," said Ichigo, crossing his arms and frowning, "technically, even they are hundreds of years older than me."

"Oh, that's just in shinigami years. Don't worry about that. They are equivalently aged. Now, it's time to take a seat. They will be starting soon."

"Great," Ichigo mused sarcastically, "Sooner it starts, the sooner I can go back home and get this annoying thing off."

"Come on, now," Isshin chided him, still smirking, "You're the heir to the leadership of the greatest of the noble clans."

"Huh? I thought that was the Kuchiki clan," Ichigo said, scratching his head.

He yelped as Isshin smacked him on the back of his head.

"Ow! What the hell?"

"The Kuchiki clan _did not_ have as their family member, the person who defeated the ones who rose up against the king. Add to that, the fact that, as you are now officially a member of the Shiba clan and our name has been restored, our clan's total power exceeds theirs."

"You told me it was mostly because they have less babies than our clan tends to," Ichigo reminded him."

"Ah, don't get lost in the details," Isshin said off-handedly, "Point is, we are the greatest of the noble clans and today you are being introduced to the Noble's General Council. You're an adult now, so they'll have to stand up and take notice."

"Hey, is that Renji with Byakuya, Tetsuya and Rukia?" Ichigo asked, squinting, "I didn't know non-nobles were allowed to come to these things."

"They usually aren't," Isshin explained, "but if they are part of the family entourage attending the presentation of a new heir, then for that meeting, it is allowed. That's why there are so many people. Regular meetings only include clan leaders and council heads for each clan."

"That'd still be a lot of people," Ichigo said, shaking his head, "But I still wonder why Renji came. You'd think someone who didn't have to wouldn't bother. It's going to bore the pants off me, I think."

"Well, Renji-san is your friend, ne?"

"Yeah."

"So, he's probably here to see you step up and get noticed! Or maybe it's that he and Byakuya-san's pretty cousin, there are going steady...seeing each other...probably riding each other pretty hard if the rumors are right."

"Wh-what?" Ichigo cried, looking alarmed, "I didn't know that Renji was gay! Not that it matters, but I really didn't think he was, you know? He doesn't seem like he would be..."

"I wouldn't have thought so either. And really, I don't get boys getting it on with other boys. Boy haven't got any boobs on them, hardly at all."

"Dad!" Ichigo objected, blushing, "Sheesh! I think I liked it better when you were just my goofy human dad and you were banished! You're such a pervert!"

"Aw, come on, Ichigo, lighten up a little. I was just joking. And actually, those Kuchikis are all damned beautiful, even the males. But they'll choose a girl for you. Maybe you'll get a pretty Kuchiki of your own. Too bad Rukia-chan was adopted..."

"Whoa! Hey, what are you talking about? No one told me I have to get married! I'm not letting a bunch of old farts pick my wife for me! You didn't!"

"Eh, yeah, you're right about that part, but remember, I was also banished, partly for falling in love with your mother."

"I know, but..."

"Come on. They're starting."

Isshin hustled his still objecting son to his seat, joining the full contingent of the Shiba elders.

"Welcome back, Isshin-sama," the head elder greeted him.

"Hey, yourself," Isshin greeted the old man, earning a tolerant smile.

_Well, at least the clan I'm in is less snooty than Byakuya's, _Ichigo thought, shaking his head, _I think I'd run away screaming if I had to put up with crap like that._

He sat down beside his father, trying not to notice just how many of the others there were peering in his direction.

_Gods, I hate this. I didn't ask to be their heir, and unlike Byakuya, I didn't grow up expecting something like this. It's all gotten so complicated. This is nuts._

_And now I have to get married?_

_Shit..I'm only eighteen.._

"The Noble's General Council will now convene," said a stately old man that Ichigo remembered as Aomori Daisuke, "It is our honor today to present to the council, the newly returned Shiba family. And we are doubly pleased to welcome their new heir, Shiba Ichigo to our ranks."

"Ah, I prefer to be called Kurosaki Ichigo," the young man said, standing.

Daisuke went silent, sending the massive meeting hall into an unnatural silence.

"I understand that I was only given my mom's name because my father had been banished, but that's the name I'm used to...the one I've always gone by. And that is the one that I am keeping...sir."

Isshin yanked Ichigo back into his seat, sweat drops rising on his forehead.

"What are you doing?" he hissed in a whisper, "Sit down and be quiet. You're just here to be introduced and to have a fiancé chosen for you. Don't go off on tangents."

"Hey, I'm not letting them sweep it under the rug that, hero or not, noble heir or not, I am damned proud of who my mom was, and I am not going to let everyone pretend like she didn't matter!"

"Hey," Isshin said reprovingly, "I'm the last one you need to remind about what a great person your mother was, but give me a break here! This is the Noble's General Council!"

"Yeah? Well, to me, they're just a bunch of old farts who want to tell me what to do and who to marry. And I don't want any part of that!"

"Your objection is duly noted," Daisuke said in a stately fashion, "And outside of this place, you may go by whatever name you wish. But here, in the heart of the seat of power of the noble families, you will be called Shiba Ichigo. That is not subject to argument."

"We understand," said Isshin, gripping Ichigo's arm and holding him down in his seat, "Here, he will be referred to as Shiba Ichigo."

"Very well," said Daisuke, "The council welcomes Shiba Ichigo, heir to leadership of the Shiba clan."

At the pronouncement, the nobles gathered in the meeting hall applauded politely, before stopping to allow Daisuke to continue.

"Now that we have welcomed the new heir, it is this council's solemn duty to announce the name of the person chosen to be wed to him."

"Hey, uh, sorry to interrupt," Ichigo said, dodging his father's grabbing hand, "But, you see, I don't want other people playing matchmaker for me. I just turned eighteen and I'm not ready to think about settling down and having babies and all that. I'm not saying that I won't. I'm just saying that I'll do it when I feel ready for that."

"Shiba Ichigo," Daisuke said, frowning down at him, "While this council understands that you are a human and you were not raised here, you were given the choice of whether to accept the mantle of leadership in your father's clan."

"Yeah, well, it really meant something to him for me to do that. I don't know yet what it means to me. I just haven't gotten there yet. But when I do, I will be glad to marry the person the council chooses, I guess. I just don't want to do it now, you know? Surely, you can understand that, right?"

"Shiba Ichigo," Daisuke said sternly, "You are new and still being educated in our ways, so I will forgive your rudeness, and the fact that you continue to resist the will of this council. But remember, young sir, that you did willingly accept this position. And when you did, you agreed to obey this council. That means, accepting the hand of the one who our delegates have decided to be the one most worthy of you."

"Fine...whatever," Ichigo sighed, dropping back into his seat, "I think I have more sympathy for Byakuya now...But wait! How come he got to choose his bride? You didn't marry him off to some girl when he was eighteen! How come I have to...!"

"The council approved a waiver for Kuchiki Byakuya, as there had been upheaval in his family when his parents passed."

"But you let him marry a commoner!"

"Shiba Ichigo, our past decisions and the reasons are matters of council and not up for deliberation! You will cease interrupting now, or we will have you removed from this proceeding and have your father just deliver you the name of your intended!"

"Like it matters," Ichigo muttered under his breath, "I don't have any say over it anyway, so who gives a fuck..."

"Shut up, will you?" his father snapped softly, "Just sit down and be quiet. You are making a mockery of our clan!"

"Says the guy who got them _banished_!" Ichigo shot back.

"Now then," said Daisuke, "The council has gone to a great deal of trouble to choose a person of good quality from one of the five great clans for you. She has been groomed carefully to take a place at the side of the next noble leader. She comes from my own Aomori clan and..."

"Hold on a second," said Isshin, "Are you talking about Aomori Asa?"

"Yes, actually," answered Daisuke, "Asa is a well mannered and distinguished young lady."

"No way!" objected the Shiba clan leader.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo complained, "They wouldn't let _me _object. Why do you think they'll listen to you?"

"Shh! I'm a clan leader now. You're just a wannabe clan leader. Shut up and let me do this, okay?"

"Oh, that's the _last_ thing I need is you screwing with who I'm going to marry!"

"Shut up! And sit down. I'll take care of this."

"Shiba Isshin, would you care to make an argument to explain your objection?"

"Yeah, I'll explain," Isshin went on, "Asa might be a sweet thing, but the problem is, the girl's a mouse! And she hasn't got enough up top to keep my boy interested long enough to get to the altar!"

"What? DAD!" Ichigo cried.

"You're not giving my kid a wife that's beneath him. I want you to go back and find someone who is powerful, beautiful and spirited enough to please my son."

"Gomen nasai," Daisuke said, his reiatsu flaring, "Did you refuse my cousin because her _breasts_ are too small?"

Isshin nodded.

"Her breasts are too small, she is a weakling and she isn't really all that smart, you know? But you find me someone like I described and I'll let you marry my boy off like you want, okay?"

He turned back to Ichigo, who was blushing furiously and trying to disappear into his chair.

"There. Now, they'll have to go back to the drawing board and..."

"Shiba Isshin," Daisuke answered, making the clan leader turn in surprise, "The council has already considered an alternative, in case our first choice did not meet with your approval."

"There's no way that you..."

"This person is captain class, is considered a very attractive person, and has proven to be spirited enough to give this council reason to suggest the person as an alternative. And it is a member of the Kuchiki noble family."

Isshin's eyes widened.

"See!" he whispered to Ichigo, "Dear old dad comes through. You didn't want that little mouse anyway. A Kuchiki! Kami, I wonder if it's Kuchiki Kazumi! It must be! She's beautiful, Ichigo. Beautiful, smart, busty and can take the head off an Arrancar, no sweat. You'll love her!"

"You crazy old man!" snapped Ichigo, "I hate you for this. I don't want to get married!"

"Does this person meet with your approval, Shiba Isshin?" asked Daisuke.

"She doesn't meet with mine!" complained Ichigo, "Why don't you just give a little while...a year or two, a few months...a day? Something?"

"The Shiba clan humbly accepts the choice of the council," Isshin said, bowing his head, "Thank you, Daisuke-san. And no offense intended about your cousin."

"Oh, none taken," Daisuke replied, giving Isshin a smile that made a chill go through Ichigo, "As the council has agreed to this match and the Shiba clan leader has happily accepted, I am pleased to announce the engagement of Shiba Ichigo and Kuchiki Byakuya."

Ichigo and Isshin froze, staring at the head councilor as applause broke out all around the room.

"Wh-what?" Ichigo whispered dizzily, "Did...did that guy just say that I...have to marry _Byakuya_?"

Isshin stared back at Ichigo, at a loss for words.

"Come on!" Ichigo shouted, stepping forward and glowering at the head councilor, "You can't be serious! You think I'm going to marry _Byakuya_? I mean, I could understand a woman, but Byakuya? He's a guy! And I am not gay! How can you make me marry a guy? And isn't the marriage all about having kids? How are two _guys_ going to have kids, huh? Tell me that! You guys are fucking crazy. I'm not marrying Byakuya. No way!"

"Your clan leader has already accepted," Daisuke said firmly.

"But that was only because you tricked him into thinking it was that Kuchiki girl with brains and a rack!"

"Shiba Ichigo, _sit down_! I will eject you from these premises if I have to."

"But what about Byakuya? I mean, he can't have agreed to this, right? Byakuya's not gay. He was married to a woman! Tell him, Byakuya," Ichigo pleaded, "They can't make you get married to me."

Byakuya stood, and Ichigo went quiet. The room went still around them as the Kuchiki clan leader turned to face his affianced. He met Ichigo's widened eyes quietly and nodded briefly in acceptance.

"I have no objection to this arrangement," he said calmly.

"What?" Ichigo managed, blinking in surprise at his answer, "Really?"

"Very well, then," said Daisuke, "We will adjourn this meeting so that the Kuchiki and Shiba clan representatives can meet to plan the wedding. The courtship will commence tomorrow, with the wedding to take place in sixty days."

"Sixty days," mused Ichigo, "That doesn't give a guy time to arrange to have his life destroyed."

He glanced over at his father, who sat with his head in his hands.

"Come on, Dad," Ichigo said, nudging him, "I guess we'd better go and talk to Byakuya. There's something weird about this. I want to know why he agreed to this wedding!"


	2. Explanations

**Chapter 2: Explanations**

**(Thank you all so much for the avalanche of faves and follows! I am so pleased you like the story so far. I want to address something that a couple of readers brought up about the pairing and mpreg. First of all, I write balanced relationships, so in the course of the story, both men will 'top' and 'bottom.' Due to the requirements of the story, Byakuya will carry the child. I do not mean to alienate any readers, and I am so pleased that all of you have been kind enough to read and reply. For those looking for a Byakuya/Ichigo among my stories, Dirty Little Secret is a lovely choice, but I hope that you will still consider giving this story a chance. Byakuya will maintain his true nature and not become 'girly,' even though having a child. The storyline is going to be compelling, with some real surprises! So, I invite you all to stay and enjoy. And if you have a storyline for this couple that you would like to see me write, then feel free to shoot me a PM outlining what you want. I love gifting frequent reviewers with their suggested storylines. A large number of my stories are requests from readers/reviewers. ****Enjoy the new chapter all! Starfire loves ya!)**

"Byakuya!" Ichigo called, panting as he reached the Kuchiki clan leader and slid to a stop.

Rukia, Tetsuya and Renji offered sympathetic looks, as Byakuya turned to face him.

"Shiba Ichigo," the noble said dispassionately, "you should not approach me without your attendant and mine being present."

"What? Why? What's that all about? Why can't I just talk to you without attendants around?"

"We are engaged," Byakuya said solemnly, "There are strict rules that govern our interactions until after our wedding. Your attendant will explain this to you. Farewell, for now."

"What? Hey! Don't just take off like that. I want some answers! You owe me some, I think. Byakuya!"

He made a sound of annoyance as Byakuya disappeared in a flash step. Tetsuya gazed at Ichigo apologetically.

"Perhaps you should find your attendant and then contact the manor. I am head of house security. I will arrange a meeting for the two of you."

"Thanks, Tetsuya," Ichigo said, still looking frustrated, "But I don't know about talking about this stuff in front of other people. It's damned embarrassing!"

"How do you think my brother feels?" Rukia asked pointedly, "Although, being a member of the Noble's General Council, he could not object or vote on the issue of his being an alternative candidate. He was forced by rules of council to abstain from the vote, and to keep all information to himself until it was revealed as the council decided."

"Well, at least _he _had some warning," complained Ichigo, "I was totally blindsided!"

He thought for a minute, then shook his head in frustration.

"I still don't get this. Why would they pick a guy for me? We're supposed to have kids, right? How're Byakuya and I supposed to do that when we're both guys?"

Rukia and Tetsuya exchanged cryptic glances, then Rukia bit at her lip gently.

"We're not allowed to say anything else," she explained, "I am sorry, Ichigo, but you will have to go to the manor and get an explanation from Nii-sama, himself."

"Damn, I knew you were gonna say that!"

"Why don't you have Arashi take you to the manor?" Tetsuya offered, "I will send word to have your attendant summoned and Torio-san and Byakuya-sama notified of your impending arrival."

"I still don't get why all of that is necessary," complained the ginger-haired youth, "It's not like I _want_ to have sex with the guy. In fact, I'm really hoping we can make sure this whole marriage thing goes away!"

"Erm," Renji said uncomfortably, "Ichigo, you'd better not bank too much on that."

"Huh?"

"Well, I'm not noble. But even I know how hard it is to go against those elders."

"And you are not just attempting to defy the elders of your own clan, but the elders of all of the clans of the Seireitei," Tetsuya added.

"But you guys, Byakuya and my father both didn't have to marry who the council chose, ne? Why are they being such hardasses about this?"

"You must ask Byakuya-sama," Tetsuya insisted, "Go on, now. I will make certain that they are ready for you when you arrive."

"Fine!" Ichigo huffed, nodding to Arashi, "Hey, big guy, you mind giving me a hand?"

Arashi gave a soft, equine snicker and stepped closer, allowing the young man to mount him.

"Thanks Tetsuya."

"Of course, Ichigo-sama," the noble answered.

"Aw, knock it off," Ichigo chided him, "My friends don't have to use honorifics when they talk to me."

"Go on, Ichigo," chuckled Renji, "Get outta here. We'll see you after you talk to Kuchiki taichou."

"Thanks, guys," Ichigo, touching his heels to the stallion's sides.

Arashi charged forward, sensing his rider's impatience and moving into flash steps. Ichigo was once again amazed by how fast the spirit steed closed the distance between the Nobles' Grand Meeting Hall and Kuchiki Manor, making the trees and buildings around them blur.

_I wonder who will reach the place first...us or Tetsuya's hell butterfly?_

The feel of the wind against his face and the rumble of the stallion's blazing flash steps calmed him slightly, so that by the time they reached the manor gates and slowed, logic was overtaking some of the young man's roiling emotion. He blinked in surprise as they were waved through the gates, then slid off of Arashi's back as the stallion stopped in the gardens, and Byakuya appeared, attended by his servant, Torio. Ichigo's own attendant appeared a moment later, panting harshly as he ran through the gates and into the gardens.

"S-sorry, Shiba-sama!" the young man managed, his chest heaving, "I came as quickly as I could."

"Stop that, will you?" Ichigo told the exhausted, green-eyed youth, "I told you to just call me Ichigo. And the last name's still Kurosaki. Got it?"

"Y-yes, Shi...erm...Ichigo-sama!" answered the youth, backing away a step as Ichigo glared at him.

"Come with me to the patio table," Torio offered, noting the Shiba attendant's discomfort, "You can catch your breath and have a bit of tea with me while we allow our masters to talk."

"Oh...arigatou...hah...?"

"Torio," said Byakuya's attendant, inclining his head politely.

"T-torio-san," Toshi panted, nodding.

Byakuya and Ichigo watched in silence as the two walked to the table together, then turned to face each other.

"Ichigo-san," Byakuya said quietly, the honorific offered seeming wrong emanating from this man's mouth, "I understand that you have questions. I will answer as well as I am able."

Ichigo looked back at him skeptically.

"Don't call me that," he said, crossing his arms, "And don't start acting like you're buying in to that bullshit about my clan being above yours."

"As usual, you choose to malign the measures of respect that our noble families have handed down over centuries of our interactions," Byakuya said, remaining calm, even as he delivered the stinging rebuke, "One would think that having been made heir to the ranking clan, you would at very least learn the meaning of these exchanges of respect before trampling them."

"Yeah, well I was a little distracted by the sudden forced marriage they threw at us in that meeting, you know? But you already went into that meeting, knowing that you could be chosen to marry me, didn't you?" Ichigo demanded.

"Yes."

"And when it happened, not only weren't you surprised, you also agreed, then and there, to go through with it. I'm pretty damned sure that you're not gay or bisexual, and I don't think you've developed a crush on me, so I want you to tell me why you are going along with this so easily!"

"You think that this is easy for me?" Byakuya asked, arching an elegant eyebrow, "You think that I want this any more than you do?"

"Then, why aren't you fighting this?" Ichigo snapped, "I mean, I understand that you promised not to go against the laws of the clans again, but this is no joke, Byakuya. This is the rest of both of our lives! This is our chance at true love and they've got us thrown together by force and thinking that's going to work?"

"Some arranged marriages do result in the growing of true love," Byakuya argued, "And an alarming number of freely chosen relationships end badly. There is no one way to fine love, Shiba Ichigo. And to limit ourselves to a certain way of seeking it may cost us finding it."

Ichigo scowled.

"First of all, stop calling me that. You know I don't like being called that, and we aren't in that den full of stuffy elders, so just call me Ichigo."

"It would not be proper, Ichigo-san," the noble answered stubbornly.

"Damn it! Come on, we are alone with our attendants. Can't you just drop the formality and say my name?"

"It would not be proper, _Ichigo_," Byakuya said placatingly, "But as we are in private, I suppose I will indulge you."

"Gee, thanks," the younger man said, rolling his eyes, "But getting back to what I came here for, I want you to tell me why you agreed to do this. You just said that you don't want to marry me, so why are you?"

"Didn't you just say that you understood my reason?" Byakuya asked, turning away to study a blossoming red rose, "You did say that you understood that I made an oath to obey the rules of the clan. The rules in this situation are clear. It is the duty of the Nobles' General Council to arrange the marriages of all heirs to the leadership of the five great noble clans. This balances the power between them and provides a way for the lower clans to make a contribution to the keeping of our traditions."

"But that isn't why you're doing this," Ichigo insisted, meeting Byakuya's eyes meaningfully, "I know you. I can feel that there is more to this than just that."

"I have made every effort to dedicate myself to following the rules of the clans, ever since..."

"You've been breaking rules right and left, for a long time now, to protect the people you care about, Byakuya!" Ichigo exclaimed, "Maybe back when Rukia was facing execution, you could have made that argument, but I know you better now, and I know that there's something else going on! I want you to tell me the truth. I want you to tell me why you agreed to this so easily!"

Byakuya was silent for a moment. He looked down at his hands, realizing suddenly that they were clasped together and trembling slightly, and he separated them quickly.

"I am sorry," the noble said, lowering his eyes, "I can only reveal that to you once we have been wed."

"What?" Ichigo asked, staring, "What do you mean, you can 'only reveal that' once we're married? Why? Why can't you just tell me now?"

Byakuya sighed.

"Because clan rules forbid me to discuss it with anyone but my familial superiors or my spouse. You are neither, so it must wait until after the wedding."

"Wait a minute," Ichigo said, frowning, "You're the clan leader. Who are your familial superiors?"

Byakuya took a surprised breath and Ichigo caught his breath softly at the almost hidden flash of pain that touched his eyes for a moment. He recovered himself immediately and nodded perfunctorily.

"My familial superiors would only be my parents and grandparents, if any were still living."

"And the only one living is Ginrei, but he's in the spirit dimension, ne?" Ichigo queried.

"Yes."

"So, you just have to keep this all to yourself until we're married?"

"That is the rule of the law," Byakuya replied firmly.

Ichigo went quiet, watching with somber eyes as Byakuya turned back to touch the newly blooming rose with a pale fingertip. The younger man moved closer, eyeing the rose and the finger that touched it. As he watched, he calmed somewhat, and found a question forming in his mind.

"Byakuya," he said more quietly, "I'll accept for now that you can't tell me why you're doing this, but can you tell me something else?"

Byakuya's gray eyes lifted slightly and met his curiously. Ichigo looked back at him, taking a steadying breath, then forcing the words out.

"Byakuya, tell me honestly. Do you think that there's a chance in hell that you and I could make a marriage work?"

Byakuya looked back at him in surprise as he simply stopped talking then, and didn't elaborate on the question at all. He turned his eyes back to the blossoming rose and thought quietly for several long, achingly silent minutes, before meeting Ichigo's eyes again.

"I do not think it _impossible_ that we could learn to be contented together," he admitted.

"Are you attracted to me right now?" Ichigo asked, a little more confrontationally than he intended.

"No."

"But you think you could be?"

"Perhaps. I am willing to make the attempt in good faith and I hope you will be, as well," the noble said calmly, "I know that you are having to adjust to much that is new, and not all of it pleasant, but understand that it is necessary...that these laws and traditions that you are so annoyed with exist for good reason...and if you seek the reasons, then you may be able to make some kind of peace with what is asked of you."

Ichigo fought down the urge to be angry at the words, but simply nodded.

"Yeah, thanks," he said, calming, "But while we're being honest, I have to admit that I don't see how this is ever going to work. You're my friend, Byakuya, but I am not gay and I can't see you as a lover right now."

He didn't miss the fleeting look of hurt that his words caused and he instantly regretted being so blunt.

"Sorry," he said, sighing and looking down at the grass, "I didn't mean to upset you."

"I am fine," Byakuya said, recovering his calmer expression, "I did not expect that it would be easy for you to change the way you see me. And while being compelled to marry me, understand that it is not required that you love me or seek sex from me, other than that needed to make our heirs."

"Heirs?" Ichigo asked, frowning, "You mean, we have to have more than one?"

Byakuya nodded.

"There must be an heir for each of our home clans. That is the rule when clan leaders and heirs marry."

"So, uh...how is that going to work anyway?" Ichigo asked, still frowning, "Last time I checked, we were both guys, ne?"

"Yes."

"Then..."

He broke off as a tall, garishly dressed, golden haired and blue eyed man that Ichigo remembered seeing at the Nobles' General Council meeting stepped into the gardens.

"Who...?"

"Ah, there you are, you two sweet lovebirds!" the man called out in a pleased voice.

He joined them beside the rosebushes, pausing to study the rose that Byakuya had been admiring and smiling widely.

"Byakuya-kun, what a lovely addition to the gardens!" he gushed, "That rose is the color of the blush on your cheeks!"

"Greetings," Byakuya said, more color rising on his face.

"Eh, who is this guy?" Ichigo asked bluntly, "Byakuya...?"

"This is Yukihana Hinata," Byakuya said, an odd tension in his voice, "He is to be our couple's adjustment counselor."

"Our...wh-what?" Ichigo stammered, staring.

"What a wild, rustic match you've been made, Byakuya, dear!" Hinata exclaime, "Oh...I think you will not be disappointed!"

"Our couple's adjustment counselor," Byakuya repeated, frowning more deeply, "When noble couples cross _certain boundaries_, a counselor is assigned to assist them in bonding properly."

"What?" Ichigo gasped, "This guy is...what? He's going to help us deal with being in a gay marriage? Is that right?"

"Oh, I assure you that you will be on your knees thanking me profusely when I'm done with you two!" Hinata announced, "I am going to have you two happily mated and on your way to parenthood in no time!"

He looked from one to the other, still grinning.

"Now, who is going to be the lucky childbearer?" he asked, smirking as though he already knew.

Byakuya swallowed hard and cleared his throat, looking as though he would rather be eaten by hollows.

"Shiba Ichigo's clan is of higher status," he said stiffly, "That means that the one bearing the child will be me."

"Ooh!" exclaimed Hinata, "Byakuya-kun, you? But then, you are right about the Shiba clan being _on top_!"

He giggled at the scathing look Byakuya gave him and turned his eye on Ichigo.

"Hmmm, this is going to be fun. Ichigo-kun, have you ever mounted a man?"

A blush roared across the younger man's face.

"What the fuck?" he mused dizzily.

"_Exactly_!" laughed Hinata, "Well now, shall we get started?"

"Get started with what?" Ichigo asked, dreading the answer.

"Well, has either of you two lovely young men ever see two men have sex?"

"Do you not mean _make love_?" Byakuya asked through gritted teeth.

"_Details_...," Hinata said off-handedly, "Have you seen two men _make love_, then?"

"I have not had the dubious pleasure," Byakuya replied coarsely.

"Me either," said Ichigo, "And I really don't want to change that, if you know what I mean..."

"Very well," said Hinata in a businesslike voice, "We'll need to fix that right away."

He nodded in approval as Renji and Tetsuya entered the gardens, "You there, Tetsuya-kun and Renji-kun! Can I borrow you?"

The two approached the three near the rosebushes as Byakuya and Ichigo blushed and avoided their eyes.

"You need something from Renji and me?" asked Tetsuya.

"Yes," said Hinata, "Would you _give us a hand_ with the couple's bonding?"

"Oh," said Tetsuya, "Of course. What would you like us to do?"

"Well," Hinata said, his smirk returning, "I want you and your handsome boyfriend, Renji-kun to have sex while we watch. Would you mind?"


	3. The Art of Lovemaking

**Chapter 3: The Art of Lovemaking**

_"I want you and your handsome boyfriend, Renji-kun to have sex while we watch. Would you mind?"_

Tetsuya's blue eyes widened and his lips parted, but nothing came out as he struggled to think of what to say. Renji's eyes narrowed and his reiatsu flickered warningly.

"I think you'd better use better manners when you speak to my boyfriend," he growled warningly.

"Oh, aren't you all rough and threatening!" mused Hinata, looking impressed, "I'll bet you're an absolute _tiger_ in bed, Renji-kun!"

"G-gomen nasai," said Tetsuya, finally finding his voice, "Did you just say that you want Renji-san and me to...?"

"Have sex while we watch, yes," Hinata said blithely, "These two men are going to be married in sixty days...well, fifty-nine, now that this day is ending. And neither of them has any clue what he is getting into. It is my job to gently instruct these fine men in the nuances of handling their marriage of state, and what personal relationship they choose to have beyond that, if any. Gentlemen, there are cherries to be popped and babies to be made here. It is important work. But we aren't going to get anywhere with these two knowing each other's bodies about as well as Zaraki Kenpachi knows about the art of tact. It is the art of _lovemaking_ we will be learning. And the best place to start is with two young, virile, beautiful men who are oozing with sexual desire for each other!"

Hinata went suddenly silent as Byakuya's reiatsu rose ominously, darkening the air around them and sending a rush of wind through the trees.

"You need to rethink yourself, Yukihana Hinata," the clan leader said in a low, threatening tone that sent a quiver through the others, "You tread upon the honor of our respective houses and you _insult_ my favored cousin with your suggestion. If Ichigo-san and I require instruction, then we are quite capable of learning via the myriad of _visual sources_ available both here and in the living world. We needn't trouble Tetsuya and Renji with your perversions!"

To the surprise of the others, Hinata remained unruffled, even as Byakuya's flaring reiatsu sparked in the air around them. His smirk tightened and his own eyes narrowed in challenge as he glared back at the Kuchiki clan leader.

"_Bya-kun_," he said in a stern, but somehow still sultry voice, "That is pretty cheeky, coming from a man who is very soon to have another man on top of him for the first time."

He moved closer, his reiatsu darkening ominously and swirling around the furious clan leader.

"Now," he went on, his golden eyes glinting dangerously, "I can make that experience grippingly beautiful, or _I can make it a living hell...the single most painful thing you have ever experienced, _love. And that includes your recent experience of being struck with your petal-bladed bankai, what was it, three times, Bya-kun?"

Tetsuya's eyes blazed and his hand moved to the hilt of his blade.

"Do not _dare_ speak to the leader of our clan that way, you perverted _freak_!"

A chill went through the noble as Hinata's hand touched his and Tetsuya found himself frozen in place. Byakuya bristled, but said nothing. Ichigo stared uncomprehendingly as Renji tried to stir his spellbound boyfriend.

"Tetsuya-san?" he said urgently, "Tetsuya-san, are you all right? You bastard! Let him loose. Let him loose now or I'll...!"

"Oh, very well," Hinata sighed, loosing the restrictive kido, "But you'd best make sure he behaves himself, or I'll just render that _doe-eyed, milky thighed little cock-tease_ unconscious next time!"

Suddenly released, Tetsuya swayed and leaned against Renji, reeling from the power that had bound him.

_I think we underestimated this man. He is dangerous..._

"Now, if the four of you are ready to cooperate, we can get back to the matter at hand," Hinata said, casually, as though nothing at all had happened, "Going back to your suggestion, Bya dear, no..._porn videos_ will not teach you and Shiba I..."

"Kurosaki!" Ichigo insisted.

"..._Ichigo_," Hinata went on, ignoring him, "the art of lovemaking. Those videos are generally made by actors, which means that they are not real. To truly recognize the beauty of gay lovemaking, you must witness the way two men truly in love interact with each other."

"But if they know that they are being watched, then will they not subconsciously alter their actions anyway?" Byakuya asked.

Hinata gave him a look of approval.

"Very astute, Bya-kun."

"Byakuya."

"Whatever. Very good observation. I think that you will learn quickly. All to the better. And to answer your brilliant question, yes, knowing that they are being observed will certainly heap unnatural stress on our lovely young models, so...ahem..." Hinata said, extending his hands to touch Tetsuya and Renji each on one shoulder, "_Nemuri_."

Renji and Tetsuya went still for a moment as Hinata's eyes went suddenly golden, and gazed intently into theirs, and he muttered unintelligibly.

"What the hell are you doing to them, you...!"

"Oh, nothing you need to worry about, Ichigo-kun," he said, smiling as the two spellbound shinigamis blinked in surprise and looked around.

"What just happened?" Tetsuya asked, glancing up at Renji, "Was someone here? I seemed to lose my bearings for a moment."

"Y-yeah, me too," said Renji, shaking his head, "Weird."

"You see," said Hinata, "I have placed a sleep kido on them, so that they will not be at all cognizant of our presence while we observe them."

"And what makes you so sure that they will have sex?" Ichigo asked, frowning, "What if they're not in the mood?"

"Ah, very good," Hinata said, nodding at the two, "The sleep kido I have placed on them leaves them open to suggestion. I will not tamper with their natural responses to each other, but will only initiate a slight feeling of arousal to get them started. Hmmm, _what a lovely moon_!"

Tetsuya's head tilted back and he looked up into the evening sky, smiling.

"What a lovely moon, Renji-san," he said, slipping a slender hand into the redhead's.

"Mhmm," Renji sighed, stealing a sidelong glance at his lovely friend and admiring the way the moonlight made small blue highlights in Tetsuya's wavy, black hair, "Tetsuya-san, are you...off duty now?"

"Yes, actually," Tetsuya answered, meeting Renji's eyes and smiling, then turning his sapphire eyes back onto the moon, "I just completed my rounds for the evening."

"He did not," Ichigo objected, "He and Renji just got back from the meeting!"

"Not that _he_ knows that," giggled Hinata, "Hush now, and watch."

Renji followed Tetsuya's eyes up to the moon, then let his eyes stray slowly downward, taking in the surreal sight of his lover lit with evening haze and scenting the sakura on the breezes around them. Renji's free hand lifted and drew the hair away from the side of Tetsuya's white throat. He loosed heated breath onto the area, making Tetsuya's eyelids flutter and a soft sigh escape him.

"That's much better," commented Hinata, "Now see? Both a little bit moonstruck and more than ready to embark on an evening of passion and delightful sin."

"Eh...is this really all right?" Ichigo asked, blushing as Renji's eyes took on a more feral look and his lips brushed against Tetsuya's exposed throat, sending a shiver through the young noble, "I mean, they really didn't agree to this..."

"Yes, Tetsuya-kun gave his permission for them," Hinata said with certainty, "Don't you remember, Ichigo-kun? I asked if they would assist me and Tetsuya-kun said 'Of course.' Didn't you hear?"

"Hey, that was before you told them you wanted them to have sex right in front of us!"

"_Will _you please focus, Ichigo-kun?" Hinata chided him, "If you do not pay attention then you are going to _hurt_ your new husband when you attempt to penetrate him."

"Ugh! Will you stop!" Ichigo complained, "I'm getting kinda sick, here."

"And your sweet intended is getting aroused," Hinata observed, noting the odd look in Byakuya's smoky gray eyes.

"You are delusional!" Byakuya hissed softly, looking away before Ichigo could get a closer look, "Just...get on with it."

"What? You're going to let him do this?" Ichigo argued, "Byakuya, that's crazy! A second ago, you were about to take the guy's head off yourself, and now you just say to let him do what he wants? What's going on with you? Has he hypnotized you too?"

"No," the clan leader said unhappily, "But...he has a point. Neither of us has any idea how to...to...approach this. He is council approved and has been assigned to help us adjust. His methods are odd, but he would not dare to overstep the boundaries of his task...although he might push boundaries within that assignment. Still, we have no choice, as he is the only one approved by the council to instruct us."

"Yeah?" Ichigo snapped furiously, "Well, I think that _Zaraki Kenpachi_ would do a better job! This guy is nuts!"

"Be quiet!" Byakuya fumed, taking his hand and pulling him along after Hinata as Renji turned Tetsuya towards his bedroom, and the two made their way across the gardens, exchanging kisses all of the way.

"You see, when love strikes them and they become aroused," Hinata explained, "they lose all track of what is going on around them. Their focus is on the giving and receiving of pleasure...of love!"

"Okay, great," said Ichigo, "I will admit, Tetsuya and Renji are cute together, but that doesn't mean..."

"They are not just _cute_ together," Hinata said appreciatively, "They are _adorable_! Such a perfect example of what love and lovemaking is all about!"

The three followed as Tetsuya and Renji entered the bedroom and adjourned to the dressing area to prepare for bed. They returned several minutes later, in sleeping yukatas that had been left open in front. Tetsuya climbed onto the bed and knelt in the middle, while Renji slid in behind him, leaning over his shoulder from behind to kiss him. Tetsuya smiled warmly and met the redhead's kiss eagerly and he made a light, quivering moan as Renji's hand curled around his waist and reached down to tease his nether region.

Ichigo's face flushed and he tried to look away. Byakuya averted his eyes, but stole veiled glances as Renji's mouth found Tetsuya's over a pale shoulder, and his tongue thrust deep into the noble's hungry mouth.

"Kami, do we really have to do this?" Ichigo asked, sounding as sick as he had proclaimed himself to be. Byakuya made a sound of discomfort and sweat broke out on his forehead. Hinata's lips quirked and he chuckled softly.

"Well, well, _someone_ is getting aroused, ne?" he commented, making Byakuya catch his breath and look away.

Ichigo stared at Byakuya in surprise for a moment, but looked away as Byakuya's head turned back in his direction.

"Arousal," Hinata said dreamily, startling the other two observers into looking at him, "It is necessary to induce arousal to stimulate the physical responses you will want for comfortable lovemaking. So, that will be your first homework assignment, gentlemen. Before I return, you will discover for yourselves what touches arouse you, and you will show them to your partner when we meet again, so that I can see how you are able to interact."

"I have to...?" Ichigo began weakly.

"Yes. You will practice first, by touching yourselves to learn all of your most sensitive places, and then when I return, you will touch each other's naked bodies in an attempt to arouse each other."

Hinata stole a glance at Byakuya's discomfited expression.

"But I think that his task will not be so difficult as yours, Ichigo-kun. He doesn't have nearly the level of distaste for this as you do."

"Enough," Byakuya hissed, scowling, "You have made your point."

"Hmmm," mused Hinata, turning his eyes back to the two lovers.

Tetsuya had turned to face Renji and the two were deeply involved in a heavy exchange of hard, open-mouthed kisses and provocative touches.

"Look closely," Hinata instructed them, "Renji-kun knows his lover's sensitive areas well. Skin of all sorts is reactive, but the most sensitive areas on a person will vary. I, myself, love to be tickled along the inner thighs, but you see, Tetsuya-san's appear less sensitive and his lips and throat more reactive. Perhaps all of that riding on his horse makes his thighs less sensitive...but it also makes them stronger, as we should witness later."

He watched, smirking as Tetsuya pounced playfully on Renji and brought the redhead down onto his back.

"Or maybe sooner!" Hinata gushed happily.

Tetsuya's thighs tightened around Renji's body, and his hips moved rhythmically. His pink tongue found a blaze of tattoos along the side of the redhead's throat, and he attacked them eagerly, following the borders, then teasing the rest with long, languid strokes that left Renji's chest heaving softly and his very large member swollen.

"Ah!" Renji gasped, arching his back as Tetsuya tormented his tattooed belly with a barrage of warm kisses and scorching caresses with his tongue, "Oh, fuck, that's good! Ah! Ah...hah, fuck!"

"Oh, that Renji-kun is very vocal, ne?" chuckled Hinata as Renji turned and threw Tetsuya down on his back, "I was right. He is an absolute _beast_! But then, that works very well for an outwardly shy creature like Tetsuya-kun, who harbors a feisty, devilish _whore_ on the inside."

"How dare you!" Byakuya fumed, stiffening with anger, but holding himself in check, just barely.

He went quiet again as Tetsuya and Renji wrestled back and forth, nipping and kissing, exchanging upper and lower positions, savoring the tastes of each other's bodies and driving each other slowly into a heightened state of arousal.

"You see now, how their eyes have changed and their expressions are more primal," Hinata observed, "They are getting more serious. We should see some more intense sexual play now."

They went quiet again as Renji fell down on his back and Tetsuya dove onto his mouth, kissing him into a heated frenzy, then blazing a trail of more kisses down his body. He placed his hands on the redhead's thighs, spreading his own body out provocatively on the bed. The redhead glared hungrily down at where Tetsuya's waves of tumbled hair splayed out over his pale back, dancing prettily as the noble stimulated him shamelessly, smiling at the sounds it coaxed from his red haired lover.

"Oh my kami," Ichigo muttered, feeling warring jolts of aversion and arousal, "Can we please stop for now? Please?"

"No, Ichigo-kun," Hinata said reprovingly, "You need to see this in its lovely entirety. Don't worry, you and Byakuya won't actually be allowed to copulate until after your nuptials."

"R-right," Ichigo panted uncomfortably, not daring to look at Byakuya at all.

"You see now, how Tetsuya-kun is both pleasuring his lover and also preparing the two of them for intercourse? He is well aware of just how well endowed Renji-kun is, so he uses his saliva to..."

"Gah! Stop!" Ichigo shouted.

"Relax, Ichigo-kun," Hinata said, smirking as his fingertips touched the young man, and Ichigo went still, "Ah, that is better. Now, where was I? Oh yes, when Renji-kun is sufficiently ready, you see how he turns the tables on his pretty mate."

Renji turned Tetsuya onto his back and slowed the pace slightly, delighting breathy moans from the noble as he licked his way down the younger man's chest, teasing him mercilessly, then working his way slowly down over Tetsuya's soft belly. He paused and parted the noble's soft thighs, kissing along the insides, then turning his attention to Tetsuya's exposed nether region.

"Renji-kun may be a beast," Hinata narrated, but he is a very considerate lover. He takes his time, slowly preparing his mate for their intercourse. He relaxes him first, then he stretches the tissues so that they will not tear or sting too much during their lovemaking. Not all lovers are as caretaking of each other as these two. And some prefer rougher penetration with less preparation."

"We understand," Byakuya said, cutting him off as Renji released Tetsuya and found himself laid down on his back again.

"Now, this is one way of mounting," said Hinata as Tetsuya climbed onto Renji's heaving, sweat-slicked body and positioned himself, "You can see where his riding experience comes in handy here. His thighs tighten around Renji-kun's body, intensifying his enjoyment. And like a feisty, untrained stallion, Renji-kun bucks, bringing heavy stimulation inside his lovely partner and bringing Tetsuya-kun quickly to climax."

Tetsuya closed his eyes and gripped Renji's hands, his slim hips writhing and unrestrained moans escaping his parted lips. Seeing that he was nearly overcome, Renji turned suddenly, forcing Tetsuya down on his belly and entering him from behind.

"Ah, a sudden change of positions, well done!" Hinata praised the two as Renji grabbed his lover's white hips and held on tightly, loving the shaking noble and turning his mindless moans into screams of pleasure.

He gave a final groan of intense pleasure as Renji stiffened behind him, loosing his hot release and making Tetsuya's erupt and spill out onto the bed.

"Beautiful!" Hinata sighed, "I am as hard as a rock now. How about you gentlemen? Ready to give it a try?"

"I thought that you said that we had to wait..."

"Just kidding, Ichigo-kun!" Hinata laughed, "But soon enough, ne?"

He glanced back to where the two lovers laid collapsed and panting in the haze of afterglow.

"Ah, what a perfect example of mutual love. I hope the two of you will aspire to something like that. Too many noble arrangements end in horrid exchanges of cruelty as the marrieds take out their frustrations on each other. Here's hoping that you break that mold. But, look at the time! I must be going. Do remember to do your homework. I will be quizzing you upon my return."

He rose and led the two quickly from the bedroom, releasing the hallucinative kido he had employed. Within the bedroom, Tetsuya opened his eyes and sat up, looking around the room in confusion.

"Renji-san?"

"Hmmm?" Renji sighed dizzily.

"Renji-san, do...do you remember coming to bed?" Tetsuya asked.

"No, not really...no. But then, I usually can't think of anything else, once we start making love. C'mere!"

"But Renji-san...!" Tetsuya objected, trying to scramble away.

"I said, come here," the redhead said, tackling him and invading his mouth hungrily.

Tetsuya sighed and yielded to the other man's marauding tongue, his mind spinning as he tried to remember.

_What happened?_

_That man said that he wanted us to have sex in front of them...and we have obviously had sex._

_Did we do that in front of them?_

He blushed brightly at the thought. But moments later, Renji's fingers touched him seductively and his concerns quickly faded. He sank hungrily into his lover's kisses, surrendering himself to their next joining.

Out in the gardens, Byakuya and Ichigo watched Hinata disappear into a senkaimon, then stood quietly, avoiding each others' eyes.

"That guy is insane," Ichigo said shortly, trying to ignore the hard ache in his loins, "And I don't give a damn what he says, I am never going to feel like this is okay. I'm sorry if that hurts you, but you know, I am not like other nobles. I wasn't raised like that, Byakuya."

"I understand," the clan leader said softly, "You do not need to apologize. Go then."

"What are you going to do when that guy returns?" Ichigo asked, "He'll be expecting me to be here with you."

"I will tell him that you are not interested in his assistance," Byakuya said calmly.

"And what about you?" Ichigo asked, feeling another twinge of regret at having been so harsh.

"I will do what I need to so that our necessary sexual joining will not be unduly painful. And when we have delivered our heirs, I will understand if you choose to leave me."

"I'm sorry," Ichigo said with sincerity, "I don't mean to make you look bad in front of your family, but I really can't do this. I don't know how you can."

Byakuya met his eyes solemnly and Ichigo felt another hard jolt of guilt at the register of pain in the dark eyes looking back at him.

"I was raised to give everything in the name of my family's honor...even when it seems unbearable."

Ichigo glanced in the direction Byakuya's eyes had traveled and found that the noble was looking at the family cemetery.

"I have done nothing but dishonor the ones who came before me. This one time, I will do right by them."

Ichigo paused, swallowing hard at the emotion that the gesture conjured in him. Then, he reached out a tentative hand and captured Byakuya's. The noble turned in surprise and stared, wide-eyed at Ichigo as the younger man smiled at him, then released his hand.

"You make them proud, Byakuya. You don't need to worry about that."

The words echoed loudly in Byakuya's roiling mind long after Ichigo had collected his flustered attendant and gone.

_Was that simple human kindness I felt coming from him just now...or did I sense the presence of some amount of hope for us?_

_Do I want there to be hope?_


	4. Homework: Byakuya's Assignment

**Chapter 4: Homework: Byakuya's Assignment**

**(Yes! Ichigo's Assignment will be in the next chapter! XD)**

"Kami, Ichigo!" exclaimed Shiba Isshin, slamming down the cup in his hand and spilling his tea as his son entered the room, "Where have you been? I've been wanting to tell you...damn it, I am sorry about the mistake with your engagement. I've been all over working on fixing it so you don't have to marry that ice prince Kuchiki clan leader!"

"Hey, don't talk about Byakuya that way," Ichigo said, surprising himself with his own words, "I may not want to marry the guy, but you know, he is one of my friends, and I won't have people putting him down like that."

"Eh, sorry," Isshin went on, calming a bit and salvaging the last of his tea from the bottom of the cup, "I forgot that the two of you had become friends. It's hard to keep up with who's an enemy and who's a friend, what with you making friends of half your enemies after you defeat them!"

"Yeah," said Ichigo, growing a very slight smile at the truth in the words, "I guess I do at that, don't I?"

He sighed and looked out the window, noticing suddenly a rosebush with flowers the color of the ones that Byakuya had been admiring.

"So...did you have any luck?" he asked absently.

"Luck?" his father repeated, frowning, "Luck with what?"

Ichigo let out an annoyed breath.

"You just said that you were trying to undo the engagement to Byakuya!" he exclaimed, "Did you have any luck with doing that?"

"Eh...oh, sorry, no," Isshin confessed, "But don't take that to mean I won't. I'll keep working on them. Don't worry. You won't have to marry that...um...Kuchiki Byakuya."

"Great," Ichigo sighed, looking harder at the roses, "Hey uh, Dad?"

"Hmmm?"

"Where did that rosebush come from?"

"Eh, what? What rosebush?"

He followed his son's gaze out the window.

"Oh, that. It arrived while you were gone. I think it's from the Kuchiki clan. There's a note that came with it for you over there."

"Huh," Ichigo mused.

He crossed the room and picked up the imprinted envelope bearing his name as the recipient and Byakuya's as the sender. He was surprised to find his fingers trembling slightly as they opened the elegantly crafted envelope and removed the note from inside.

It had been penned in Byakuya's own hand. Ichigo recognized his calligraphy from having seen it before on official orders that Rukia and Renji had carried with them into the living world. His heart pounded strangely as he read the words.

_Ichigo-_

_Sometimes beautiful things can be found in unexpected places. Places that are not beautiful. Even places that are painful in their origin. It takes courage to trust in our fate and to take steps forward into the uncertain future. And despite how we came to this place, I am comforted that I will take those steps alongside you, Kurosaki Ichigo. Let this small gift be a reminder of my gratitude and my trust._

_ Kuchiki Byakuya_

"_Kurosaki_ Ichigo," Ichigo whispered, a smile touching his lips.

_But then, Byakuya notices things like that. He understands what that name means to me, and why I'm in no hurry to stop using it. I may not be in love with the guy, but he is my friend...a better friend than I realized. I guess that if this wedding is really going to happen, I need to be sure that he knows I still consider him one of my nakama. I don't want him to feel like I'm holding this against him._

_But how do I do that?_

"Son?"

"Huh?" Ichigo said, blinking and looking up at Isshin.

"I said that I am going to meet with some of the elders from the general council. I am going to continue working on getting you sprung from this marriage."

"Oh...sure Dad. Thanks," Ichigo said, turning his head and looking at the pretty rosebush again.

Isshin traced the path of Ichigo's gaze and shook his head briefly.

"You sure you still want me to get you out of this?" he asked quietly, "Because it's okay if you don't, you know."

"What?" asked Ichigo, shaking his head and coming out of the daze he'd been in, "Yeah! Yeah, I want to get out of this. It isn't right for Byakuya or me. Whoever decided that forcing people to get married against their will was a good thing oughta have his ass kicked."

"O-kay then. I will be back later. We'll have breakfast together in the morning and we can talk."

"Right," Ichigo said, only half paying attention.

He watched his father leave, then left the living room and walked down the hall to his richly decorated noble quarters.

_It sure is different from my room in Karakura Town..._

He undressed and snuggled down under the covers, closing his eyes and recreating his room in his mind.

_Things were so much simpler before._

He yawned widely and felt sleep coming on.

_Then Rukia came and everything started to change. Some of it has been really bad and a lot has been good._

"Good night, Ichigo-sama."

"Good night, Toshi."

_Sometimes, I want to go back to how it was. But, at the same time, that whole life I was living was a lie. I may not always enjoy being noble. But it is the truth of who I am...just as much as being a quincy is a part of who I am. I just have to learn how to be both of those things without losing track of who I am inside._

Sleep started to overtake him, but a small voice nagged at him, reminding him that he had forgotten about Hinata's assignment.

_Yeah, well, I'm not going back, so I don't have to deal with that screwball..._

But as he started to drift off, the mocking voice and demanding presence that rose up in his stunned mind, told him something different.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Arigatou, Torio," Byakuya said quietly as the attendant set a cup of tea at the clan leader's bedside, "You may retire."

"Good night, Byakuya-sama."

Byakuya laid in his bed, taking sips from the cup and looking out into the moonlit gardens outside his room. He remembered, of course, that he had been given something to do, and he fully intended to comply, but then thoughts of what he had seen of Tetsuya and Renji's lovemaking intruded and a sadness stole into his heart.

_They are happy together. They treasure the giving and taking of pleasure because they have chosen it of their own free will. As of yet, Ichigo and I have not done that. It is not impossible that we might, at some point, fall in love, but Ichigo seems very resistant. And I do not want him to be forced into this. If we are to fall in love, I want it to be something that we choose. And even though we are being forced to marry, we are not being forced to give our hearts to each other._

_That means that we still have the choice of doing that freely._

_Or not..._

He left his bed and moved on silent feet into his dressing area, where he stood in the half-light in front of his mirror. He studied his reflection for several minutes, his heart throbbing slightly at what he was about to do, then he untied his yukata and let it fall open.

He had, of course, looked upon his naked reflection many times before, almost always with Torio at his side as he dressed in preparation for a new day. But this time was different. There were no lights on in the dressing area. What light there was, stole in from the gardens, where the moon shined brightly. He liked the way it softened the edges around his body, gently erasing the small imperfections that were hardly noticeable, but that _he_, of course, couldn't miss.

Yes, he was always very critical of himself. It came with being noble. One must, he had been taught, always review oneself with a critical eye and make improvements.

But that was not why he was in front of the mirror.

Hinata's voice returned to his mind, irking him slightly, but making his heart quicken in anticipation.

_"It is necessary to induce arousal to stimulate the physical responses you will want for comfortable lovemaking. So, that will be your first homework assignment, gentlemen. Before I return, you will discover for yourselves what touches arouse you, and you will show them to your partner when we meet again, so that I can see how you are able to interact."_

_"I have to...?" Ichigo began weakly._

_"Yes. You will practice first, by touching yourselves to learn all of your most sensitive places, and then when I return, you will touch each other's naked bodies in an attempt to arouse each other."_

Starting at the top, Byakuya ran his slender fingers slowly through the long strands of his hair, noting how the tickle of that hair against his neck caused light flutters inside. His face registered comfort and warmth upon being caressed, with his lips being especially sensitive. His earlobes and throat responded fairly strongly to heat and touch. He already knew from having indulged in the occasional massage, that rubbing his shoulders, chest and back relaxed him. But that did not arouse him. His nipples were highly sensitive, causing his heart to quicken sharply and his awakened member to leak upon stimulation, and the skin of his belly, along with the interior of his navel was surprisingly responsive as well. His most surprising find was that the skin along his inner wrists, just underneath where his fingerless gloves rested during the day, was as sensitive as his nipples, if not even more so. In fact, after stimulating the area gently with his fingertips and warm breath, he ran his tongue lightly over the area and felt himself harden painfully.

He was panting softly now, having never done something so personally indulgent and seemingly naughty. Sweat moistened his skin and he felt slightly dizzy as he contemplated his exposed nether region.

_Perhaps I should stop. I think I have enough information to give to Ichigo._

He walked back to his bed, his heart still racing softly under his breast and his yukata left opened. He laid down and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the troubling ache in his loins.

_I am sure that Hinata was aware what would happen as we explored ourselves..._

He wanted to think that he was above such things. He had been able to resist most other forms of emotional indulgence. But then, this wasn't the same as the urge to laugh or cry out loud. He had made his body hungry for something that was instinctually based...something that usually led to procreation, but was often an avenue for emotional and sensual release as well. And, he reminded himself, it wasn't wrong to masturbate on occasion to relax oneself into sleep...especially after such an exercise as Hinata had given them. In any case, he had neglected his genitals in his explorations of self, and they were not inclined to let him get away with that.

Byakuya's hand moved somewhat of its own accord, sliding down over his soft abdomen and teasing his quivering navel, before following the line of fine hairs downward. His member throbbed painfully as his fingers neared it. But he left it wanting, so as to explore a few other areas.

_Should I...?_

_There?_

He shivered hard as he remembered Hinata's stern rebuke.

_"That is pretty cheeky, coming from a man who is very soon to have another man on top of him for the first time."_

A trembling fingertip touched a sensitive place, tentatively tracing the area.

_Oh...!_

A jolt went through Byakuya's loins as he contemplated what it would feel like when Ichigo touched him there. He remembered seeing Renji, and how he had touched Tetsuya to prepare his body for their coupling. Panting harder, he rubbed the area gently, then pushed, letting out a gasp of shock at the intense sensation.

His body seized grippingly and pleasure seemed to explode all over at once. He released helplessly, his heart pounding hard and dizziness passing over him.

Byakuya's fingers strayed down to touch the pale fluid that had come out of him. He lifted his hand to study the pearly essence in the moonlight. And it occurred to him to wonder then what Ichigo would taste like.

He quivered inside, remembering how Tetsuya had looked, spread out on the bed, with his head lowered between Renji's legs, pleasuring him.

_I wonder how big Ichigo is._

_I wonder if it will be as painful as Hinata tried to make me worry it is._

He thought back again to the counselor's scathing warning.

_"I can make that experience grippingly beautiful, or I can make it a living hell...the single most painful thing you have ever experienced, love. And that includes your recent experience of being struck with your petal-bladed bankai, what was it, three times, Bya-kun?"_

Byakuya shivered harder.

_I don't know if I can go through with this._

_But...although Hinata can be cruel, Ichigo is not a cruel person. And even though he doesn't want this marriage, we are friends. I am sure that he will not want to cause me undue pain._

_Although..._

_He is not committed as I am to this. He admitted he would not be doing as Hinata asked, and that means that when the time comes, he may hurt me without meaning to. Still, if I can face down the wrath of my own bankai, then I can handle the pain of homosexual intercourse. It cannot be as bad as that man said. He was only attempting to intimidate me by playing on my fears. He has obviously forgotten who he is dealing with._

But even so, he didn't relish the idea of finding out if he had judged the situation too hastily.

He slid out of bed and walked into the bathroom, where he disrobed entirely and stepped into the shower. He washed himself slowly, enjoying the last bits of pleasure that licked at his body as the hot water ran down his naked flesh.

And as he stood, enjoying the comforting warmth, he found his mind drifting, imagining what it would be like when he and Ichigo were married and they might shower together. He had seen Ichigo naked once, while he was being healed after one of the battles with the quincies. He hadn't specifically looked at him then, but he remembered well enough, the somewhat pale color of the younger man's skin. And although there were only a few times they had made physical contact, he knew that the skin of Ichigo's hands was rougher than his. He closed his eyes and imagined what it would feel like for those rougher hands to touch his softer skin.

Then, sadly, he remembered that Ichigo didn't want to marry him.

_"Will you please focus, Ichigo-kun?" Hinata chided him, "If you do not pay attention then you are going to hurt your new husband when you attempt to penetrate him."_

_"Ugh! Will you stop!" Ichigo complained, "I'm getting kinda sick, here."_

Byakuya bit his lip gently, his heart aching at the memory.

_Will he feel sick having to touch me?_

_Will it repel him to have me touch him?_

_Why does it have to be this way?_

_Am I just unlovable?_

_But Hisana loved me, didn't she?_

_Or was she just being kind?_

_Father...I understand now why you made the choice you did. I will try to do better and not to run from this. But remember that part of you lives on in me...and wants to be loved as you did...whatever the cost._

_You weren't afraid to die for the sake of love._

_I won't be either._


	5. Homework: Ichigo's Assignment

**Chapter 5: Ichigo's Homework**

_"So, Shiba Ichigo," Hinata said mockingly, appearing out of thin air and sitting down in a chair by the Shiba heir's bed, "You have chosen to ignore your assignment. You have no intention of making a good faith effort to make your noble marriage work?"_

_"Hey!" yelled Ichigo, "What the hell are you doing in my bedroom? Get out of here!"_

_Hinata's lips tightened and his eyes flickered dangerously._

_"I don't think so," he said, crossing his arms, "You see, Shiba Ichigo, I was given a task, a very important task, handed to me by the Noble's General Council. I am to see that you and Kuchiki Byakuya have the best possible start to your arranged marriage...and I fully intend to use every weapon in my considerable arsenal to do that."_

_"What? Which includes invading my dreams? And stop calling me that name! It's Kur-o-sa-ki Ichigo!" the ginger haired youth shouted._

_"Yes, you undisciplined little worm. It includes the insertion of my presence into your dreams and a whole array of abilities that you can only begin to imagine. You know, Ichigo-kun, brute strength and raw power will only get you so far and then finer abilities like mine will be the deciding factor."_

_"Not if I kick your ass out of here first," Ichigo threatened, rolling to his feet._

_He went still as Hinata's fingertips touched his shoulder, then collapsed back onto the bed._

_"Shit..." he mused, "Forgot about that ability."_

_"Yes," agreed Hinata, looking pleased with himself, "Proving, as I said that brute strength has its limits. I was not chosen for being the strongest marriage counselor, but for being the most capable. I am good at what I do, because I stay on my toes, which puts me ahead of barbaric little twits like you. While you are trying to throw your weight around, I am busy at work tying your shoelaces together so that I can later watch you trip on them as you try to overwhelm me. So...it is futile to resist. You might as well settle down and do what I told you to do. And since you are a slow student, I will remain here to assist you."_

_"Wh-what? Assist me in...?"_

_"Touching yourself," Hinata finished, smirking, "If you will not 'do the job' yourself, then you shall have to lie there while I divine where your sensitive areas are."_

_"What? Whoa! You are NOT putting your hands on me you pervert!" Ichigo snapped, shattering the kido that had taken hold of him and backing away into a corner on his bed, "Get away from me! You're not touching me."_

_"Then...that means that you will do the exercise yourself?" Hinata asked._

_"Okay, fine. Whatever. Just, get out of my room and don't come back in here, at least without knocking!"_

_"Oh no, Shiba Ichigo," Hinata said, narrowing his eyes, "I don't think I can trust you to stick to the plan. I shall have to watch you."_

_"Uh-uh. No way! I am not...doing that in front of you!" Ichigo cried, blushing brightly at the thought._

_"Would you prefer...someone else, then? Someone you know and even trust?"_

_Ichigo swallowed hard, his face reddening even more as Byakuya appeared alongside Hinanta, wearing a sleeping yukata and looking confused._

_"Oh, come on! That's even worse. Will everyone please just get out of my bedroom and let me sleep in peace? I'll do what you told me to. I just don't want to do this in front of other people, you know?"_

_"You're going to have to 'do it' for real with Byakuya," Hinata reminded him coyly, "So, you might as well get used to the idea right now. Byakuya had no problem doing his homework. But then, he understands that the burdens that are placed on us nobles are not meaningless. You...might take an occasional lesson from him, you know. Despite being somewhat of a rebel from time to time, he really does comprehend the responsibilities of the noble class. Not that an arrogant, overly proud Shiba would ever reach that level of understanding, but..."_

_"Yukihana Hinata, will you please excuse us?" Byakuya asked suddenly._

_To Ichigo's surprise, the counselor merely smirked and faded from view. The younger man remained in the far corner of the bed, glaring at the noble and saying nothing._

_"Don't worry," Byakuya said calmly, "I will leave if you want me to. But, before I do, I want to apologize if I have made you uncomfortable with me."_

_Ichigo said nothing, but relaxed slightly as Byakuya continued._

_"While an arranged marriage was always a possibility for me, you have only recently been given that responsibility, and I think that when you accepted your father's request to become the Shiba heir, you were not cognizant of the full meaning of the decision that you were making."_

_"You can say that again," Ichigo sighed._

_Byakuya paused, measuring his words carefully, then continued._

_"My father and my grandfather had their marriages arranged by the Nobles' General Council."_

_"Huh," Ichigo mused, relaxing more and uncurling his body so that he sat more comfortably on the bed, "I didn't know that."_

_"Most of the clan leaders and heirs are arranged into marriages, There is more freedom for those not bound for leadership, but marriage is a way for lines of power to be protected and alliances to be maintained. It assists in keeping the peace between the hundreds of clans, greater and lesser."_

_"Oh, I see," Ichigo said, looking down at his hands, "I didn't even think about asking why."_

_"That is because you do not yet have awareness of your exact place within your clan."_

_"My place? You mean, as the leader someday..."_

_"Yes. But when you are a leader, you do more than act as a figurehead."_

_"You act as an example to others," Ichigo supplied, "That's something I learned from you. And I also know that it's not easy sometimes when being an example gets in the way of what you think is right."_

_"That is true," Byakuya agreed, "And you saw, firsthand, that it is not always possible for one burdened with leadership to decide what is best to do. I became lost between what I thought to be the right thing and what I saw as my solemn duty to the noble class and to my family. Whatever I chose to do, someone was going to be hurt. Rukia, most obviously, but the noble families if my disobedience caused others to think it is all right to disobey the rules. What I learned was that disobedience is something to be reserved for when the laws and rules are unjust. In that position, we then have no choice but to do what we can to change what is wrong...even at the risk of our own lives."_

_Byakuya's eyes rose and met Ichigo's, sending a jolt through the younger man's heart._

_"That...is something that I learned from you, Kurosaki Ichigo."_

_Ichigo sat up straighter and crossed his legs, his eyes focused steadily on Byakuya._

_"Tell me something, Byakuya. I want you to tell me if you think it's right for us to be forced to get married. Is this really necessary, or is this one of those things that we should fight?"_

_Byakuya took a slow breath, letting Ichigo's question circle in his mind. His smoky eyes looked back at the younger man calmly as he delivered his answer._

_"Are you asking me if I think that the law is fair? Or are you asking me if I understand and accept the principles the law is based upon? And are you asking me this as it relates to us or as it relates to nobles in general?"_

_"I want to know what Byakuya, the person, not the clan leader, thinks," Ichigo explained, "How do you really feel about this?"_

_Byakuya lowered his eyes._

_"Remember, Kurosaki Ichigo, that this is a dream. Could you honestly trust my answer if I gave you one?" the Kuchiki clan leader asked solemnly._

_"Oh...right," Ichigo said, scratching his head thoughtfully, "I forgot this wasn't real."_

_Byakuya looked at him as though he meant to speak, but then decided against it._

_"I will leave you now," he said, rising from the chair._

_"W-wait," Ichigo said, stopping him._

_Byakuya turned back and met his eyes quietly._

_"L-look, I'm going to confess something to you. It's a dream, so it's not like I'm really telling you, right? It's all just in my head. So...if I tell you, I can get Kuchiki Byakuya's perspective, even though you're not really him."_

_Byakuya continued to look at him without answering._

_"I uh...I guess you already know that I have never really been interested in anyone sexually, right? I have guy friends and female friends, but I have never had a girlfriend...or a boyfriend."_

_"I am aware."_

_"Well," Ichigo said, keeping his eyes lowered, "I think there's a reason. It's something that nobody knows. So, I'm going to ask that, on the off chance that you are real and you do remember this, you can't tell anyone."_

_Byakuya looked calmly at Ichigo's bowed head and nodded._

_"I will not speak of it to anyone."_

_Ichigo took a steadying breath and forced the words out._

_"When I was little, my dad had to go to a convention somewhere. It was after my mom died, but my sisters and I were too little to stay alone. My sisters were staying over with their friends, but the friend I was going to stay with had to go out of town suddenly, so my dad's friend from work said that I could stay with him for the night."_

_Ichigo shivered and closed his eyes, the memory replaying itself before him as he went on._

_"It was real late at night and I heard loud voices, so I came up from the basement room that the guy had given me. His wife had died and he just lived there with his daughter, Maya."_

_He swallowed hard, shivering as he continued._

_"Maya was great. She was older than me. She cooked all of the meals and she did fun things with me to keep me busy. But...that night, he was mad at her. I didn't get why. I crawled up the basement stairs and followed the sound of their voices to Maya's bedroom, and...he was...hurting her. She was undressed and he was...it was his own daughter, you know? It was sick. I didn't understand, but it made me angry that he was hurting her like that. I don't know what happened, but everything went black. And when I woke up again, my dad was there. He said that Maya's dad had died and that she was going somewhere safe. He didn't say anything else, but...it didn't take me long to figure out that somehow, I had killed the guy to protect her. I was just a little kid. After my shinigami powers emerged, I was able to figure out that seeing what I did caused my powers to flare and that's what killed him. But anyway, ever since then..."_

_"While abstaining from love relationships, you have had an unquenchable desire to protect your friends," Byakuya concluded._

_"Yeah," Ichigo replied, "I guess that's why I work so hard at protecting everyone. But...I don't look at anyone as a romantic partner, really."_

_"Because of what you saw?"_

_"Yeah, I think so."_

_Ichigo swallowed hard and took a steadying breath, releasing it in a sigh._

_"Because you saw things associated with love, but used violently, you began to see love in a different light."_

_"It all seemed like violence," Ichigo explained, "I didn't think of it that consciously, but I guess it really changed me."_

_"Such things can," Byakuya affirmed, "But if you wish it, I can offer you a new perspective."_

_"What do you mean," Ichigo asked, finding himself smirking, "Are you gonna 'help me' with my homework?"_

_"I would like to retrain your body to accept gentle touching, Kurosaki Ichigo. And before you object, let me explain that I will do nothing but touch you gently in platonic ways to help you sleep more comfortably."_

_"But I'm already asleep!" Ichigo objected._

_"But you are dreaming. I will make the dreams disappear so that you can sleep more deeply. Will you trust me?"_

_"Heh, you always ask me that like you don't expect me to. And it's funny, because I trust what you say more than I trust what most other people tell me."_

_"Why is that?"_

_"Because even if you have to piss me off by telling me something that I don't wanna hear, you tell me anyway. And you never lie to me."_

_He paused for a moment, looking away, then turned his head back towards Byakuya and nodded._

_"Go ahead."_

_"As you wish."_

_Byakuya's dark gray eyes gazed steadily down into his, And Ichigo felt as though he was falling deeply into those eyes. He forgot his nervousness, trusting the noble to do exactly as he had promised and no more. And true to his word, Byakuya's soft, slender hands only brushed lightly against his hair, then a touch of reiatsu joined his fingers, passing through the strands. Fingertips and gentle, warm reiatsu left his hair and worked their way slowly down his body, seeming to sense the places that would only relax him further. The feeling of relaxation was intensified by the fact of looking up into those solemn, tranquil eyes...eyes that saw and accepted quietly, eyes that appreciated without being invasive, and eyes that seemed to wrap around him and call him ever closer to drifting off._

_"Good night, Kurosaki Ichigo," the clan leader whispered as he began to disappear into the late night stillness._

_Ichigo meant to let him go...to fall into sleep and stay buried there until morning. But as Byakuya moved to stand, a staying hand came to rest on his arm and Ichigo's brown eyes opened again. They looked sleepily up into Byakuya's, as though searching for something._

_"What is it?" Byakuya asked softly, freezing as Ichigo's fingers touched his lips._

_He caught his breath and closed his eyes for a moment to compose himself._

_"What are you doing?" he whispered, sitting back down beside the bed._

_A tentative smile touched Ichigo's lips._

_"Homework," he whispered back._

_He captured Byakuya's hand in his and gazed at it silently for a moment, then kissed the fingertips that had been caressing his skin. A soft haze fell over the clan leader's eyes and he went very still, letting Ichigo's hand guide his to the younger man's lips._

_"My lips are sensitive too," he said, rubbing his lips against Byakuya's fingertips and watching the reaction in his fiancé's eyes._

_Byakuya said nothing, but nodded briefly as Ichigo guided his hand to the Shiba heir's cheek._

_"I'm not so sensitive there, but it feels good to be touched there," he reported._

_His hand guided Byakuya's to his earlobe, then his throat, just beneath the area._

_"When I'm touched here, I feel it in my stomach...like hell butterflies."_

_His hand shook slightly as it guided Byakuya's to a pink nipple left partially exposed by his yukata. A very soft exclamation escaped him as Byakuya's fingertip traced cautiously around the nipple. He waited as Ichigo recovered himself, then gazed into his eyes as the younger man considered what to do next._

_"We can stop now, if you wish," Byakuya suggested._

_"Y-yeah," Ichigo agreed, a little breathlessly and feeling an ache in his loins, "I think that would be good."_

_"Very well," the clan leader said, starting to withdraw his hands._

_He made a sound of surprise as Ichigo sat up and touched a hand to Byakuya's soft cheek._

_"Ichigo," Byakuya whispered, watching wide-eyed as the younger man's face moved closer to his, "I thought that..."_

_He froze as Ichigo's lips brushed very lightly against his._

_"Sorry," he breathed, "I guess I am curious about this. I still feel kinda strange about it, but at the same time, I feel okay about trying this with you."_

_"But you realize that when you do this, I want to kiss you back."_

_"Okay," Ichigo said, closing his eyes, "It's okay if you want to."_

_The breath left him as Byakuya's lips pressed harder against his and moved so that both of their mouths opened slightly. He could smell Byakuya's gentle sakura scent, and his tongue registered a sweetness as their kissing continued._

"Augh! What the hell?" Ichigo cried, sitting up suddenly in his bed.

He looked around frantically, only to find himself alone in his room and painfully aroused.

"Damn it!" he hissed softly, "What...was that?"

He panted lightly, a mist of sweat on his skin and feeling light-headed.

"I was...kissing Byakuya...and...and I...liked it?" he mused.

He thought he might have caught a trace of sakura on the air around him, but shook his head and laughed at himself.

"Huh, it's gotta just be all of this marriage crap getting to me."

He climbed out of bed and walked to the window, where he stood, looking out at the brilliant, white moon. His eye followed the moonlight to where it gently illuminated the pretty rosebush that Byakuya had sent, that had been replanted in the garden.

"If I had to be totally honest," he whispered to himself, his breath misting the glass of the window, "I'd have to admit that I do feel attracted to him. Still, that doesn't make it right for those old bastards to force us to get married. That should be something you do of your own free will, because you fall in love with someone. That's what it's supposed to be, right?"

The silence he received in answer seemed haunting.

He sighed and shook his head, returning to his bed and lying down, trying to ignore the painful ache in his loins and the memory of just who had made it feel that way. But when he closed his eyes, he felt Byakuya's close presence again. And in that space between waking and sleep, he welcomed it. His mind drifted, and he again felt those soft, cool lips brushing against his, that gentle sakura scent surrounding him and the slender hands gripping his yukata, pulling him closer.

He groaned as his arousal increased and shifted restlessly.

And though he was hardly aware of willing it, Byakuya's presence came to him again, and he felt the other man's hands caressing his body...gentle and firm, sensuous without feeling invasive. It seemed that they followed his will, sliding slowly down his wanting body and beginning to touch him in places that no one ever had. Ichigo moaned feverishly under the spell of those hands, yielding slowly, the most sensitive, secret places that caused him pleasure. He felt like he could just disappear into the warm, beautiful sensation as Byakuya's fingers tickled his inner thighs, as they teased the soft skin, then moved down further.

For a moment, his anxiety returned, but soft kisses on his belly relaxed him. Byakuya's lips moved slowly downward, until those petal-soft lips wrapped around his hardness, making him pant and sweat. He curled his fingers into Byakuya's silken hair, encouraging him. He gave a final, deep, hard groan as pleasure flooded his body, and he loosed his hot, wet release.

"What?" Ichigo gasped, sitting up and shattering the dream.

He looked down at where pearly fluid decorated his sated body, then sighed in annoyance and slid out of bed, heading for the shower.

Miles away in his bed at Kuchiki manor, Byakuya woke in much the same state, his heart pounding, the taste and scent of the younger man still teasing him and the warm, lovely feeling of afterglow bringing a slow, longing smile to his lips.

"Ichigo," he whispered, recognizing as it escaped him that the inflection he used had changed.

There was hope in the utterance of that name, and it felt like a reassurance that the loneliness he had felt since the loss of his wife would soon end. He burrowed deeply into the blankets and whispered the name again, letting the soft reverberations of it in his mind carry him back to sleep.

_Kurosaki Ichigo._


	6. Blood, Sweat and Foreplay

**Chapter 6: Blood, Sweat and Foreplay**

"Byakuya-sama is down at the training grounds," Tomio informed Ichigo as the ginger-haired youth entered the gardens.

He started to say more, but was interrupted by the sound and soft shaking of a powerful sword release in the distance.

"Oh, he is in fine form today," chuckled Torio, glancing in the direction of the blast, "I think he will give Tetsuya-san a good working over."

"Bite your tongue!" his brother, Tetsuya's attendant said in a joking tone, "Tetsuya-san is very skilled. And he has faced down Senbonzakura bravely many times. I think he does very well, considering that Senbonzakura is a taichou and clan leader's blade!"

"Of course, of course," laughed Torio, "But then, Ichigo-sama has actually _beaten _my master's Senbonzakura, ne?"

"Yeah," Ichigo said ruefully, "But just because I beat him doesn't mean I didn't get a good ass kicking in the fight. It's hard to believe that Tetsuya does that for fun."

"Ah, Byakuya-sama does not aim to injure him, only to instruct him," explained Koji, "Tetsuya-san is very appreciative that Byakuya-sama handles his training personally. The two are as close as brothers."

"Yeah," agreed Ichigo, "I've noticed. It's good to see Byakuya can let down his guard with someone like he does with Tetsuya."

"Their bond is special," Torio said appreciatively, "But you will be sharing an even closer bond with my master soon, ne?"

"Uh-huh," Ichigo agreed, "That's what they tell me."

Torio's eyes strayed to the silent attendant who stood a step behind Ichigo's right shoulder.

"Toshi, would you like to join Koji and me in the kitchen for a cup of tea while Ichigo-sama joins Byakuya-sama and Tetsuya-san for training?"

"Whoa! I'm not doing training with those two," objected Ichigo, "I had a hard enough time waking my ass up so early and dragging myself over here."

"Oh come now," laughed Torio, "we all would love to be worthy of sharing the training grounds with Byakuya-sama, but we will never be so skilled as the likes of you, Byakuya-sama, Renji-san and Tetsuya-san!"

"Eh..." Ichigo said, blushing, "Well, believe me, getting beat up by my future husband isn't really all that fun. He takes it pretty seriously, it sounds like."

He turned to Toshi and smiled, seeing the blush on his face that Torio's presence caused.

"Go on. Go have some tea. I promise I'll behave myself down at the training grounds."

"V-very well, Ichigo-sama," Toshi said, blushing more brightly as Torio gave him a friendly wink.

"We will join you when your training is done to help you bathe, sir," Torio said, taking Toshi by the hand and flash stepping away.

"B-bathe?" Ichigo repeated, frowning, "Oh right. They have that whole bathing room. Real pretty, but man, I don't like having other people around while I'm taking a bath!"

"Well, you'd better get used to that, Shiba Ichigo," said a mocking voice from behind him.

Ichigo groaned inwardly.

"What, don't you ever take a break?" he complained, "Why the hell do you have to follow us around from morning until night? Look, Byakuya and I know what to put where. We don't need you pushing us around. And just call me Ichigo, since you apparently can't say the name Kurosaki!"

"Ah, Ichigo-kun, you've no _idea_ just how much I look forward to many more days of your bruising verbal abuse and biting sarcasm!" Hinata said sarcastically, "Truly, nothing I've done to this point as a marriage counselor comes close to this in the sheer amount of lovely, dramatic angst it causes me."

"Yeah, well, tell me something. Are you really that good a counselor, or is it just that all of your clients end up hating you more than they hate each other!"

"Charming," Hinata said with a feigned romantic sigh, "Ichigo-kun, if you approach your relationship with Byakuya-kun with nearly as much passion as you expend insulting me, then that man will never emerge from the lusty haze that will hang in the very _air_ around the two of you!"

"Come on," Ichigo snapped tersely, "I think I _am _in the mood for beating the hell out of someone. Too bad it can't be you..."

"So kind," Hinata commented, "I am positively bowled over by your mature and gentlemanly ways. Byakuya-kun is certain to have the pants charmed right off of him if you deliver sweet nothings like that!"

"_Asshole_," Ichigo muttered under his breath.

"I heard that," the counselor said reprovingly as they came abreast of the training grounds.

Ichigo couldn't help but be impressed, watching the two swordsmen flash step, then collide, the steel of their blades crashing loudly and the sounds of impact sending sweet jolts of adrenaline through him. Byakuya moved with every bit of grace Ichigo remembered as he engaged his cousin's feisty sword, while Tetsuya, being lighter, was forced back, but met each thrust capably and landed a number of sound retaliating blows. Kido blasts erupted intermittently from their hands, and one or the other was compelled to dance away, before flash stepping back in to greet the next volley.

"You see how much _fun_ they are having?" Hinata asked, making Ichigo's sour mood return instantly, "You should get out there and join them. Oh wait, you don't excel at using kido, ne? Too bad that..."

"Will you shut up!" Ichigo hissed angrily.

He sighed resignedly as the counselor laughed to himself, then shook his head to turn back and watch the two fighters. To his surprise, they had left off and Tetsuya was sheathing his sword and walking towards him.

"Would you like to step in?" Tetsuya asked somewhat breathlessly, with a tone in his voice that suggested he saw it a an honor to have such a thing offered to him.

"Eh, that's all right. You look like you're working him out pretty well already. You go ahead."

"Hmmm, Byakuya-sama seemed pleased at the idea of engaging you."

"Yeah, he would," Ichigo chuckled, "Okay, if he wants me to, then."

Tetsuya nodded and took a seat in the preparation area, accepting a cool, wet washcloth from a field attendant and fixing his eyes on the two shinigamis on the training ground.

"Greetings, Kurosaki Ichigo," Byakuya said, meeting the younger man's eyes and holding his weapon ready, "You have accepted my invitation to spar, then?"

Ichigo laughed softly and extended a hand, calling Zangetsu and bringing the sword up to meet Byakuya's descending blade.

"A great deal of time has passed since last we crossed swords," the clan leader commented as they clashed and exchanged several blows, separated and clashed with each other again, "I had almost forgotten the feel of pushing against that relentless reiatsu of yours."

"Yeah?" Ichigo replied, not quite able to hold back a smile, "It's good to feel your strength again. You really have recovered your full power."

"Yes," Byakuya agreed, flash stepping and setting off another blistering exchange of slashes and parries, "The end of the war with the quincies has allowed me time to once again reach the peak of my abilities."

"Well, I have to say that, as usual, I'm impressed," Ichigo said, locking their swords together, "Now, what say we give Senbonzakura a little workout?"

White reiatsu erupted all around the younger man, while bright pink coalesced around the Kuchiki clan leader. Tetsuya watched quietly from the preparation area, his blue eyes appreciative of the display in front of him.

"Looks like I got here just in time," said Renji's voice from behind him.

A strong arm curled around Tetsuya and rough lips sought his.

"Renji-san...mmmm, I am...I am all sweaty from sparring," the noble objected.

"I like you sweaty," Renji growled softly in his ear, then nipping at his earlobe.

"Ah," sighed Hinata, from where he stood watching the sparring, "Now, if we could just get those two more to be more like you two and favor loving over fighting, my work would be done here."

"Well, maybe if you'd just leave them the hell alone, they would get together all by themselves," Renji muttered, his reiatsu flickering with annoyance.

"I have to agree with Renji-san," Tetsuya said, hiding his dislike of the counselor only slightly more than his red haired lover, "Byakuya-sama already had a genuine interest in Ichigo-san. I just don't think that he yet saw it as love...more friendship...appreciation. But those things become love, given time."

"Yes," Hinata admitted, "Unfortunately for them, nobility...duty does not wait for leaders and heirs to fall in love on their own. That is why I have a job."

He nodded in approval as a swell of sakura curled protectively around Byakuya, then lashed out at the Shiba heir. Ichigo's reiatsu fended off most of the incoming blades, and his flash stepped with blinding speed, closing in on Byakuya. Another volley of petals forced him back

"An impressive attempt to get inside my guard," Byakuya complimented him, "However, I have had time and experience since our battle to both assist me in managing Senbonzakura's one weakness, while also learning what it takes to find yours."

Their swords crashed together, parted, then met again. Ichigo flash stepped away, gathering his power, then loosing it again as Byakuya's petal blades swirled around him threateningly.

"Well done," Ichigo said, smiling, "You cut me in a few places. But why don't we stop holding back so much? You don't have to worry about letting loose on me. You know that."

Byakuya gazed at him for a moment, then nodded.

"Very well. You want to see my full power?" Byakuya asked, the hint of a smile touching his lips.

"Yeah, I do."

"Prepare yourself, then," the Kuchiki clan leader warned him dulcetly, "It has gotten stronger."

_I know._

_Show me._

"Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

Ichigo's smile widened as Byakuya's released power exploded around them, the tall, steel swords rising on either side of him as the clan leader observed him with surprisingly affectionate eyes.

_Why does it feel so damned good to be with him like this? You'd think that lovers wouldn't want to risk hurting each other, but it's almost like we just know we won't. And the high that comes from exchanging blows, feeling each other's power and throwing our strength against each other is...it is..._

He stared as the steel swords around Byakuya dissolved into a sea of petal blades and surrounded him.

"Bankai," he intone smoothly, "Tensa Zangetsu."

Power flooded Ichigo's body and he moved without thought, rising up in the air and blocking each of the countless petal blades that sliced at him. Still on the ground in front of him, Byakuya watched him with glittering eyes as he completed his defense and shot forward, aiming for the Kuchiki clan leader's throat.

_It's a lot harder to get inside his guard when he knows just how fast I am..._

_Beautiful._

_Kuchiki Byakuya is beautiful like this._

His heart ached as his mind returned to the destroyed Seireitei, the broken buildings and scores of bodies lying about...but worst of all, his friend, the proud leader of the greatest of the noble clans, bloodied, beaten and only waiting to speak to Ichigo, to ask one final favor before he died.

_But he didn't die._

_Thank kami that the soul king ordered the royal guard to save him. If he had died then, I would never have gotten to see him again like this. This...what he is, everything this man is...would have died and disappeared with the fallen Soul Society._

He caught his breath softly as he realized that something in his environment had changed while he was distracted.

The sky had been blotted out all around him with a thousand shining pink blades and Byakuya stood in front of him, watching him curiously.

"It is not like you to lose focus in a battle," the clan leader observed, "Is something wrong?"

"Are we private here?" Ichigo asked, feeling a jolt of something electric inside as he worked up the nerve to ask the question that was burning in his mind.

"We are. No one can see us within my senkei, and we cannot be heard."

Ichigo nodded and swallowed hard, his heart pounding.

"I need to ask you something, Byakuya," he began, "About last night..."

Byakuya remained silent and motionless in front of him, but Ichigo caught a flicker of something telling in the man's eyes.

"Did...something happen with you in your dreams? Was I with you?"

Byakuya stood frozen, considering the question for what seemed a painfully long time.

"Whatever happened," he said cautiously, "I will assume nothing."

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Then...that was real?" he whispered.

Byakuya's eyes closed.

"Yukihana Hinata is a psychological counselor," he explained, "It is certainly within the realm of his powers to induce shared dreaming between us. But...he had no power over what we would do. We still retained our free will."

Ichigo bit at his lower lip, struggling inside as he remembered the warmth and softness of Byakuya's lips as they had kissed in his dream, the sweet scent of sakura and the bracing words that the clan leader had used that had put him so at ease.

"I'm not saying it's an answer yet," Ichigo said breathlessly, "But I want to find out if it's the same when we kiss while we're awake and not being manipulated by that guy. Would you mind?"

A soft laugh escaped him at the instant blush his words brought to Byakuya's face and throat.

"As you wish, Ichigo," Byakuya answered in a barely audible voice, his eyes betraying a hint of anxiety as they met his.

But whatever he might be feeling, he leaned towards the Shiba heir, his eyes beginning to close again.

"Wait," Ichigo whispered, an idea coming into his mind, "Not like that. In your final form."

"What?" the clan leader said, looking flustered for a moment, "My...?"

"Yeah, that."

"Oh...very well, then."

_I've only seen it once. And I only heard of him using it on me and that bastard uncle of his...Kouga._

"Senbonzakura Kageyoshi," Byakuya's voice purred softly, "Shuukei Hakuteikan."

Blinding white reiatsu erupted all around the two, making Byakuya disappear from Ichigo's sight for a moment, before his eyes readjusted and found the unspeakably lovely sight of the clan leader surrounded in white, winged and beneath the bright halo of reiatsu over his head.

"Is this what you wanted?" he asked softly.

Ichigo's heart fluttered and his head went dizzy as he slid his arms around his whitelit fiancé.

"Before I even knew it was what I wanted," Ichigo admitted, feeling a shiver pass through him as their lips closed in on each other's.

The last thing Ichigo saw was a very slight smile touch those approaching lips. Then, they touched and everything disappeared except softness, warmth and that hypnotic sweet scent that made his heart melt inside him.

_Byakuya._

_I think I am...falling for you!_


	7. A Teachable Moment

**Chapter 7: A Teachable Moment**

"Well, well," Hinata said, smirking as Byakuya and Ichigo exited the training area, "That was a very _tasty_ little exchange, wasn't it? I didn't think that much could make your saucy little cousin, Tetsuya-kun, blush after the lurid display he and Renji-kun put on for us..."

"Hey!" Renji objected, "You...!"

"Oh, don't get yourself all hot and bothered, Renji-kun," the counselor said off-handedly, "You'll have that pretty boyfriend of yours salivating for you again soon. But, why don't you two run along and do what you do best, ne? I need to work with these two."

"What, here?" asked Ichigo, blinking.

"Well, you didn't seem to have a problem heating up the droll environs of the training grounds a moment ago. I think I want to capture the moment before the passion fades and you go back to being obstinate."

"What? Hey!"

"Oh, do be quiet and work with me here. Here is as good as anywhere else, ne?"

"Actually," Byakuya said, glowering, "I would prefer that romantic exchanges be practiced somewhere more private."

"Ah yes, well, it would probably do to put you two in a better mood for romance, though I do say you create more sexual energy fighting than you do attempting to kiss anyway. So, I guess it is back to the bedroom with you two."

"Oh my god," muttered Ichigo, "Do you really think that Byakuya and I can't figure it out? We're two adult men. I think we can manage to make a baby without having to have you tell us how to do it!"

"Maybe," said Hinata, looking amused at the increasingly tempestuous look growing on Byakuya's usually calm features, "But you know, it's not all about fucking and making babies, my little Romeo. You are two people who have been chosen by the powers that be to share the rest of your lives. And whether you politely fuck a few times to produce the heirs, then part ways or turn this forced mating into a lifelong love is a matter of choice. I am simply giving you the tools for making and employing an intelligent decision."

"What the hell did you just say?" Ichigo asked, frowning, "Speak in a language we understand, okay?"

"A language you understand?" Hinata said disdainfully, "I am sorry. I do not speak _cocky little brute_. Onward and bedward now!"

"We should just kill him and put him out of our misery," Ichigo whispered, earning a riled smirk from his lovely intended.

Ichigo felt a growing reluctance as they neared the bedroom, but then found himself going back to the night before and thinking about what he had learned from Byakuya.

_"My father and my grandfather had their marriages arranged by the Nobles' General Council."_

_"Huh," Ichigo mused, relaxing more and uncurling his body so that he sat more comfortably on the bed, "I didn't know that."_

_"Most of the clan leaders and heirs are arranged into marriages, There is more freedom for those not bound for leadership, but marriage is a way for lines of power to be protected and alliances to be maintained. It assists in keeping the peace between the hundreds of clans, greater and lesser."_

_"Oh, I see," Ichigo said, looking down at his hands, "I didn't even think about asking why."_

_"That is because you do not yet have awareness of your exact place within your clan."_

He tried again to imagine what it would be like, not just having sex with Byakuya, but living with him...waking up in bed with him, greeting him and eating with him each morning, bathing together and taking walks around their home. He tried to imagine Byakuya holding their newborn child. It made his heart pound and his head spin dizzily, but he forced himself to think about it until it lost some of its power over him.

_It's not really so bad. Byakuya is good company when he lets down his guard some. And he's been doing that with me._

_Maybe..._

But whatever he thought might be changing, the feeling of sickness returned as they reached Byakuya's bedroom and walked inside, where Hinata smirked at them and closed the garden doors.

"Don't want anyone peeping," he quipped, watching as Byakuya sat down on the bed and Ichigo took the chair beside it.

He frowned disapprovingly.

"What? Are you planning on being a spectator?" the counselor chided him, Now, take off some of your clothes and get comfortable boys, because we're not leaving this room until the two of you ejaculate."

"Eh?" Ichigo grunted in surprise, blushing, "What'd you say? You're fucking kidding me, right? People courting don't just do that, do they? I mean, what about all of that stuff about proper courtship? We have to...?"

"Ichigo is right," Byakuya agreed, "This treads on the lines of propriety."

"Oh come now, you two!" Hinata said, shaking his head, "You think the greater part of noble society isn't hitting the sheets and testing the wares long before the big day? And I haven't asked you to go all the way! You are being instructed in your interpersonal interactions with a trained professional. You aren't trying to get away with anything...at least, not yet. When we get to the point where you are, then we can certainly consider chastity belts for the two of you, but as you are usually generating about as much sexual energy as a couple of wart hogs, we don't really need to be worrying about that yet."

"Huh," Ichigo huffed, "You weren't complaining about our sexual energy when I was kissing Byakuya out there on the training grounds."

Hinata gave him a look of reproach and sighed in annoyance.

"You call that kissing?" he said, shaking his head, "You have _no_ idea at all, little fool-kun! But, if you want an example to model yourself after, try this..."

Before either of the other two men could move, Hinata had swiftly frozen them in place and climbed on to the bed with Byakuya. His eyes flashing golden again, he shoved Byakuya down on his back and laid on top of him, then while the stunned clan leader was still reeling, he plunged into Byakuya's mouth, holding his hands down and forcing his way in roughly. Byakuya's eyes blazed with fury, and the air cracked around the two as he struggled to break the power that held him down.

Ichigo stared at the two in shock, his mind driven back into the past.

_He heard Maya crying, and her father's angry voice admonishing her to be quiet. Fear flickering in his heart, he crawled up the basement stairs and crept down the hall. He peeked into the open doorway and..._

"Stop! Stop it!" Byakuya hissed furiously as Hinata's tongue thrust into his mouth again, stopping his objections and making his tensed body quiver with rage.

Ichigo stared in dismay at where Hinata's hands held Byakuya's down, his heart pounding as he looked at the noble's face that was beginning to show signs of fear.

_Byakuya's so strong. He is an expert in kido. How is that guy...?_

He saw Hinata's hand begin to reach for the tie at Byakuya's waist, and read the clan leader's shocked reaction. Instinct took over, and before he realized what he was doing, he had shattered Hinata's power that was holding him still, and leapt onto the bed, shoving the counselor away, and shielding Byakuya.

And Ichigo was surprised again at his own words that followed, and the malevolent tone they were issued in.

"Touch him again, and I'll kill you."

"Ichigo..." Byakuya whispered, staring at his deadly expression and laying a staying hand on his arm.

"You told him to stop," Ichigo said in a low, angry voice he barely recognized as his own, "If he puts his hands on you again, I won't be responsible for what I do to him. I don't care that he's a counselor. He's touching you against your will."

"Hmmm," Hinata said, his eyes sparking dangerously and his expression aggressive, "Exactly the form of protectiveness that lovers should express for each other, ne?"

"Wh-what?" Ichigo asked, scowling, "What are you...?"

"You know, for someone who protests that you are not bisexual and that thinking about having sex with the lovely Bya-kun makes you sick, you certainly come to his rescue when his virtue is threatened, don't you?"

"You asshole!" Ichigo yelled, swinging at him, only to find his hand stopped well short by Hinata's kido, "You did that on purpose to provoke me! I've told you before and I'll tell you again. I may have to marry Byakuya and have kids with him, but I am not going to fall in love with him. I'll protect him _because he's my friend_! So stop trying to manipulate me! It isn't going to work!"

"Really," Hinata said slyly, "Isn't that odd? Because the way you kissed him before told me something different."

"Hey! That was..."

"Oh, don't explain," Hinata chuckled softly, "But maybe we should cut this short. You see, you have upset your spouse to be."

"What? I have?" Ichigo asked, blinking in surprise, then turning his head to look at Byakuya, "Hey..."

Byakuya's body was turned away, and Ichigo could feel the harsh tension in his body.

"You should leave, Ichigo," he said with forced calm.

"No way," Ichigo said, shaking his head, "That guy tried to molest you. I'm not going to..."

"Would you stop!" Byakuya snapped suddenly, still not looking at him, "If I cannot fend off the advances of that ridiculous pervert, then I do not deserve to lead my clan. I do not need you, _friend_ though you may be, to fight my battles for me. You have made it plain enough that the idea of being with me sickens you. We shall leave it that way, then. I will not see you again until the wedding, and will only lie with you to make our heirs. Other than that, I want nothing more to do with you. Get out."

"Hey, Byakuya...!"

"Get out!" Byakuya said angrily, abandoning the bed and flash stepping away, leaving Ichigo looking at Hinata's annoyed expression.

"You know, Ichi-kun, you really are cruel," he said through tightened lips, "You know full well that Bya-kun has fallen head over heels in love with you, but you miss no opportunity to let him know how much you do not return the feeling. The very least you could do is to think about _his_ feelings sometimes instead of just your own. You're very good at making your feelings known, but shockingly stupid about being sensitive to anyone else's."

_Dammit! He's right..._

_I'd better go find Byakuya and apologize._

He started to get up, but paused and stared as Hinata's hand wrapped around his wrist.

"What are you doing? Let go!" he objected.

"I don't think so," Hinata said, looking more serious than Ichigo remembered him ever looking before, "As much as I was amused by your pseudo-romantic floundering, you are really inflicting pain on your fiancé. If you continue this way, you are going to do real damage. Why don't you just run along now? I will go and find Byakuya. We can have a cup of tea together and commiserate about our combined complete failure to awaken the slightest sense of romance in you!"

"Dammit, let go of me! I'm not letting you corner him alone. You'll probably end up raping the guy!"

"And what business would that be of yours, Mister 'No matter what, I don't want this marriage and to have to have sex with the most beautiful shinigami in the Seireitei?' You don't want the man for yourself. Why shouldn't Byakuya be courted by someone who at least sees how beautiful he is _and does something to express that to him_? All you have done since this fiasco began is to continually point out how _not attracted_ you are...how _sickened_ you feel at the thought of making love to him. You have single-handedly destroyed that man's confidence. He now feels as though he is the ugliest and least desirable shinigami in existence. Bravo, Ichi-kun. You shattered that man's heart more capably than you shattered his blade when you fought over Rukia-chan's fate."

"I...I have?" Ichigo whispered, looking in the direction Byakuya had gone, "I didn't mean to. I just...I thought that I should be honest about things."

"Well, you've done that," Hinata said reproachfully, "You have _apalling_ manners. I would have slapped your arrogant face and left you by now. But then, Bya-kun is a slave to his family. He would lie down with the devil, himself, to honor them. He bears it all well, but I think you have finally beaten him down. Go and find him if you think I am wrong."

"I am going to find him," Ichigo snapped, pulling his hand free, "I'm going to find him and apologize. But after this, I want you to leave us alone. All you're doing is pissing me off, and causing me to get mad and say things that upset him. If you're out of the picture, things will settle down."

"You think so?" Hinata said, smirking mockingly, "You _are_ arrogant, Ichi-kun."

"Would you stop calling me that and get outta here? I have to find Byakuya."

"Hmmm, knowing your lack of ability to read reiatsu, I will just tell you he is up at that waterfall he favors," Hinata said, watching as Ichigo moved to follow the path Byakuya had taken, "Good luck not making any more of a mess of things. But...I won't hold my breath."

Hinata sighed unhappily.

"What to do...what to do...hmmm."

His eyes brightened and a slow, wicked smile found its way onto his lips as a thought crossed his mind. He barely managed to hold back an evil laugh.

"Oh, Bya-kun, don't cry, dear. Your faithful counselor is about to make Ichigo's head turn hard enough to snap his fool neck!"

Chuckling to himself, he started towards the waterfall, carefully masking his reiatsu and beginning the necessary alterations.

"I can't believe I'm stooping to this level," he mused, "But that Shiba heir is making me want to rip his ginger hair out by the roots! I wonder how a pretty thing like Byakuya could fall in love with _that_. Ah, then, but he has always been rather odd that way. Quite the romantic, despite the icy front he puts up..."

He reached the waterfall and concealed himself near where Ichigo had approached Byakuya near the edge of a cliff.

"Do you worst, you bungling idiot," Hinata breathed, "I am going to have you in the palm of my hand after this."

Out near the waterfall, Ichigo slowed as he approached the place where Byakuya stood beneath a sakura tree, looking out over the cliff and into the distance. He took a steadying breath, expecting Byakuya would just yell at him to leave, then lost his breath entirely as he registered a soft sniff.

_Byakuya is...?_

_I made him cry?_

His mind strayed back to the only other time he had seen tears in those solemn gray eyes.

_"Grant me this final request. Please forgive me for having to lay this burden on your shoulders," Byakuya whispered, his voice weakening ominously, "Please...protect Soul Society, Kurosaki Ichigo."_

He moved forward slowly, expecting that, any moment, the clan leader would tell him to leave. But Byakuya just stood quietly, looking out across the lake and meadow, not seeming to notice him at all. He didn't react, even when Ichigo reached him and moved to stand beside him. He only turned his head away to conceal the tears that had leaked onto his pristine features.

"Byakuya, look, I'm...really sorry."

He waited for some kind of answer, but received only silence in response. He slipped a hand into Byakuya's, sighing at the way the clan leader's neither resisted, nor tightened on his.

_I deserve that._

_I really hurt him._

_I hate to admit Hinata was right, but I am an idiot when it comes to stuff like this. I have no idea what the hell I'm doing. And this is how being stupid like that can really hurt someone._

_But, what do I do?_

_How do I fix this?_

"Byakuya, I've been bitching and moaning about how this has all been bad for me, and I didn't realize that while I was doing that, you were putting aside your own feelings and giving this marriage a chance to work. It didn't matter that you weren't attracted to me, at first. You gave this a chance, and you ended up falling for me. But, I've been a jerk, just thinking about my own feelings and not considering yours at all."

"That had not escaped me," Byakuya said quietly, still not looking at him, "You don't have to apologize. You have been honest with me, and I accept that you will never fall in love with me. You don't need to apologize, but you really should go."

"I will," Ichigo sighed unhappily, "But before I do, I just want to say that...you really are a beautiful person. And you deserve to be with someone who appreciates that...who makes you feel as beautiful as you are. So...when we've had our kids and I leave you...don't think it's because you weren't good enough or beautiful enough. I'm only going to leave you because you deserve to really be loved. And you'll never find that if you stay with me. I think it's clear that I'm pretty much hopeless when it comes to love."

"I know."

Taking a steadying breath, he slipped an arm around the clan leader and kissed him on one damp cheek, then let him go.

"I really am sorry I hurt you."

"Goodbye, Ichigo."

"R-right," Ichigo sighed, hating himself for what he was doing, "So...I will see you at the ceremony."

"I will be there."

"Okay," the Shiba heir said, shaking his head and turning to leave.

He moved away in hesitant steps, leaving Byakuya still looking away. As he reached the forest, he heard an eerily familiar ripping sound, and a sudden tear opened up in the sky over the surprised Kuchiki clan leader. Before he could move, a huge tentacle snaked out of the opened garganta and wrapped itself around the surprised man's waist.

"Byakuya!"

Kido erupted from Byakuya's hands, but to Ichigo's horror, seemed to have no effect.

"What the hell?" he gasped, calling his sword to his hand, "What are you doing? Let go of him!"

Byakuya's face paled, and he fought the grip of the monstrous creature as it lifted him high off of the ground and dragged him into the garganta. Ichigo blazed towards the opening as the tear started to mend itself.

"No, don't! Byakuya!"

He reached it as it snapped shut, leaving only a tranquil blue sky and bright sun in front of him.

_Shit! where did that thing take him? How am I going to find him? I suck at sensing reiatsu traces!_

He bit at his lips, swearing as he tried to think of something he could do.

"Rukia," he said, looking back at the manor, "Rukia can track him!"

Moving as fast as his flash step could carry him, he raced back towards the manor to find her.


	8. A Fun Evening

**Chapter 8: A _Fun_ Evening**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**(Ah, thanks so much to everyone reading and reviewing! I am loving the turns this is taking. Hinata is a really fun character to play with. And it is such a pleasure to have so many readers write, asking to see him in other stories! I will get to work on that. But for now, thanks going out to PJ (Yes, things are going better in RL. I miss my friend so much, but I am really appreciating the way she touched my life. This computer is still possessed, but I'm living with it.), Angryanimeperv64 (I'm so glad you like it! Here's more for you!), TomyAllen (Yeah, Spunky does love a good cliffhanger...when I write, not so much when I'm reading, because I am impatient! Ah, that 'rescue' will be interesting!), Angelamaeanatuzio (I am so happy that you love the story! I will keep the updates coming!), Castiel4Life (Aww, and I am in love with writing this one. It's really taking some fun turns. Wait until you see what happens next!), HiDiNgFrOmYoU (Aww, thanks! And here's that update!), Anonymous Guest (Aww, I love you!), Cori07 (Ah, Ichigo is young and confused, but he will learn something important this chapter that may help him look at things differently!), VRTLKM (I am working on finding places to include Hinata in other stories. He is a huge barrel of fun!), Yaoilifesnecessity (Aww, don't worry! Bya-kun can charm confused Ichigo!), Tderwes24 (Hmmm! So many questions...good questions. And here are some answers!), Mrs Passionate (I think things will take some unexpected and interesting turns! ;) I don't think Ichigo will be able to resist his feelings for Byakuya for too long...especially, well...soon!), Iana (I'm so glad you are enjoying the story! This one will update more regularly now that I've gotten going again.), Shenigmatic (Oh, there will be plenty of slapping and butts in this one, very soon! lol Thanks for reading and chiming in!), Bre42 (Yeah, Ichigo will change in his thinking as things move forward, but right now, he's pretty confused. Don't worry. Bya will have him eating out of his...erm...hand, yeah, his hand, very soon!), ctofi1 (Vous êtes les bienvenus! Et voilà ce chapitre. Un autre sera bientôt là. Merci! Sorry if the translation's wrong. It's google translate!), Scarlotte O'Hara (I think that warriors tend to relate well in love because it is so very close to fighting...), Lovise Polaris (Thanks for giving me a kick to put Hinata in other stories! I will be doing that soon.), Guest (Yeah, I am sure that Byakuya _wouldn't_ be crazy about bottoming...especially to a younger guy, but that's part of the fun. It's challenging to keep the characters believable in odd and different situations. Glad you like the story! :) Thanks!), Anelir-Sensei (Aww, thanks! You're the best! I will have more soon.), and last, but not least, the outspoken 'K' (Sorry this one is not your cup o' tea, but hey, you want to try to be a little more gentle when slapping me around? Ironically, usually I grow a lot when someone gives me some good concrit, but what you wrote wasn't meant to help me grow as a writer. It was written to cause pain, and delivered in anonymity so that you don't have to deal with fallout. Good thing for me that I don't bleed so easily at this point. Life's hit me a lot harder than you did. Anyway, you're certainly within your rights to dislike and not read the story. There are plenty of other good fics out there. I'll just count my lucky stars that so many kind readers love this story as much as I love writing it. Cheers, 'K'. Please try to remember that writers here are flesh and blood and heart, just like you. Maybe if you think about how you would want someone to tell you those things, it can help you to use a little more tact.)**

**And now, on with the story!**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Are you sure that you sensed him here?" Ichigo asked Rukia, frowning at the barren landscape around them, "I don't see much but sand in pretty much every direction."

"There are a lot of caves out here that the hollows live in," Rukia said in a quiet voice, "He could be in any one of them."

"And, of course, it's dark as hell and hard to see anything."

"The hollows count on that," Rukia sighed, "But don't worry. His reiatsu seems fine, although it's lower than normal. He may be injured, but he is still alive."

"And we'll find him before that changes."

The two moved forward cautiously, Rukia with her senses carefully extended and Ichigo with his sword readied in his hand. But as they moved forward, the area around them remained eerily silent and still.

"Ichigo," Rukia said softly, "Can I ask you something?"

"Hmmm? Yeah, sure."

"Did something happen between you and Nii-sama?" she queried, "I know it's not my business, but you are my friend and Byakuya is my brother. I know that the two of you didn't choose to get married, but I had thought that you were working it out."

"We are," Ichigo sighed, "I mean, we will."

Rukia looked at him quietly, her eyes encouraging him to continue.

"He's a really beautiful guy, and he's my friend. And, you know, sometimes I think that we can be more than that. Then...I don't know what happens in my head. I mean, one second, we were on the training grounds, and he was all lit up with power...damn, he looked like an angel. And I said to myself, 'You've got to be kidding, right? I'm going to be married to this powerful, gorgeous person?' I kissed him and it felt like fireworks exploding behind my eyes."

"It sounds like he's more than a friend, Ichigo," Rukia offered, "It sounds like you might already be in love with him."

"Yeah...no...I don't know," Ichigo said, shaking his head, "It's just that when I start to really think about being married to him...having sex with him...it being just him in my life, for the rest of my life, I get scared."

Rukia went quiet for a moment, looking back at him in the darkness, then surprised the ginger-haired youth with a feisty smack on the head.

"_Baka_! What is _wrong _with you?" she yelled, swatting at him again and barely missing, "You're _scared_? You're rejecting Nii-sama because _you're scared_? You FOOL!"

"Hey!" Ichigo yelped, jumping away, "What the hell's wrong with you? We're in the middle of fucking Hueco Mundo, surrounded by hollow caves, and you're yelling at me! Who's the idiot now, huh?"

"Shut up!" Rukia snapped, letting out an annoyed breath and looking around for signs they had disturbed the areas denizens, "We haven't been sensed."

"Yeah?" Ichigo huffed sarcastiacally, "Then, it must be because the hollows are all drunk on sake after the big 'foot-bone game...' or something."

Rukia paused, studying the sand carefully, then looking left and right.

"You find something?" Ichigo asked, forgetting their squabble.

"Hmmm, maybe," the young woman said, reaching down to touch the sand with a fingertip, "The signs here are confusing. They might have headed to the left or right here."

She sighed softly.

"We will need to explore both directions, but Byakuya may not have that kind of time. I will go to the right and you check the left."

"But what if I miss something?" Ichigo objected, "You know I suck at reiatsu sensing."

"That's all right," Rukia said, shaking her head, "When I'm done, I'll come after you and check the reiatsu. You just keep your eyes and ears open. And I wouldn't put away that sword, either. The one who took Nii-sama is powerful to have been able to overcome him."

"He didn't look that powerful," Ichigo said, frowning, "In fact, I was surprised when Byakuya's kido didn't seem to affect it. And for Mr. Kido Master to be outdone by kido is..."

"Whoa!" said Rukia, "Wait a minute. Did you say...kido?"

"Yeah, it was blue like kido," Ichigo confirmed.

"But not a grand cero, which is also blue, because such a strong blast wouldn't have just bound him. It would have hurt him if it hit him. Something's really wrong with this, Ichigo. I don't know what's going on here, but..."

"We'll worry about that later," Ichigo said, waving off her concern, "when Byakuya is safe. Come on, Rukia. We need to find him."

"Right," Rukia agreed, moving off to the right and disappearing into the sand dunes.

Ichigo moved into the dunes to the left, his footsteps silent and his ears listening deeply for any sound. He closed his eyes for a moment, calling to mind, the warm, powerful feel of Byakuya's presence. He was surprised at the soft flutter that flickered in his belly as Byakuya's powerlit face appeared in his mind, and he felt a gentle pulling along a small pathway that had appeared to his left.

He followed cautiously, picking up some soft noises that might have been voices. Then, he frowned as a soft strain of music touched his ears.

"Huh..."

He continued forward, then went still as he spotted a cave a few steps away that had a soft light glowing in the entrance.

"Well, that looks dangerous," he whispered to himself, moving closer.

He went silent, listening as the voice he had heard sounded again. He recognized it instantly and a scowl raked across his handsome face.

"I don't believe this!" he muttered, shaking his head, "That bastard, Hinata..."

He heard Byakuya's voice then, and froze at what the Kuchiki clan leader said, his anger suddenly forgotten and something quite different welling up inside him.

"What the hell?" he breathed.

XXXXXXXXXX

"It's your move," Hinata said, smirking, "But it really doesn't matter, since I'm going to have you _mated_ on the next, no matter what you do."

"Shut up," muttered the black-haired Arrancar on the other side of the chess board, "You haven't won yet, asshole!"

"Hmmm, we'll see about that, ne, Malin? But I don't think there's a way in the three worlds you are getting out of this. I don't know why you even challenged me. You knew I would win. And now, you'll be paying me as agreed. I top. And you have to stay in your released form while we do it. I just _love_ those wiggly tentacles! I'll bet Bya-kun did too, ne?"

"Would you stop, you old pervert!" complained the younger man, scowling at the board and looking for a way out, "How did you do this? I know I had you beat! You must have cheated, you freak!"

"Oh, unlike you, I don't have to cheat. I'm just that good," Hinata said, leaning forward, "Now, about your 'payment'..."

"Hey, I haven't moved yet! Knock it off!"

The shinigami and Arrancar paused in their dispute as Byakuya groaned and opened his eyes. He realized quickly that he had been bound with kido and instantly raised his reiatsu to shatter it.

Hinata smiled at him.

"Oh, sorry, Bya-kun, that isn't going to work. You see, when I realized how much trouble you and Ichi-kun were going to be, I thought I'd have to power you down a bit so that you could be more easily controlled. I placed a limiter on you. Couldn't manage it on Ichi-kun, though. He has such pesky reiatsu! Probably the hybrid blood, you know."

Byakuya tried to speak, but couldn't manage it through the gag in his mouth.

"Oh, don't speak, dear, you might choke, and we wouldn't want that, ne? Just wait here. It shouldn't take too many hours for your dearly beloved to think of using someone to track you, right? Oh wait, Ichi-kun isn't really very brainy, is he? Hmmm, maybe we'd better send out for some dinner. What would you like? Oh, right, your mouth is full. Well, then maybe later..."

Byakuya emitted something close to a feral growl and glared viciously at the counselor, who shook his head, laughed and returned his attention to the Arrancar, who was observing Byakuya closely, with a hungry look in his eyes.

"Oh, no, sorry Malin, dear," Hinata purred, "Bya-kun is a tasty morsel, to be sure, but he is about to be married to, and impregnated by, the Shiba clan leader. You won't be putting your nasty hands on him any time soon. But, _we_ can get started, if you like."

"Shut up!" Malin snapped, scowling, "I'm not doing it with you in front of him! No way!"

"Oh, but poor Bya-kun, here is a virgin," Hinata said, smirking, "We should give him some lessons so that he can surprise Ichi-kun with some delicious kink on their upcoming wedding night!"

Byakuya gave a furious snarl and braced himself against the kido bonds again, making them flicker ominously. Malin's gaze grew hungrier, and Hinata swatted his face to regain his attention.

"Ow! Crap, stop it, okay? I'm not fucking in front of him, so forget it. I'm leaving," Malin said, starting for the cave entrance, "Call me when you're back in town and we'll..."

"Oh no, I don't think so!" Hinata said, narrowing his eyes and letting the barrier on the cave entrance glow warningly, "_You_ need to be here when Ichi-kun arrives, so that you can let him bitch-slap you a few times, and then he can rescue his _lovely_ _fiancé_!"

He paused as Byakuya made a sound of intense fury and struggled harder. Malin's expression grew anxious as the clan leader's power flared against the limiter again.

"Hey, uh, that guy looks pretty intent on killing me. You said that..."

"Oh, I won't let anyone kill you," Hinata chuckled, "You still owe me."

_Ugh, maybe dying's not such a bad thing after all,_ Malin groaned inwardly, _How the fuck did I get mixed up with that freaky...?_

"All right, then, Bya-kun, I will make you a deal, so that my cute little uke, here, doesn't get slaughtered. I will take off the gag so we can talk like civilized folk, and _you_ will stop trying to get yourself untied. It's not like you're going to get hurt. And, let's be honest, without a _major_ kick in the pants, _Loverboy_ Ichi-kun is not going to see you as anything but a pretty, babymaking sparring partner. You want him to love you, right?"

He slipped the gag out of Byakuya's scowling mouth to allow him to answer.

"There is no honor in using tricks to fool someone into loving me. If Ichigo is to fall in love with me, then it has to be of his own free will, and not because you tried to make him feel protective of me."

"But, I thought you _loved_ that ginger-haired twit," Hinata said, arching an eyebrow, "And it didn't look to me like you were doing any kind of job of convincing him to love you back."

"Ichigo made himself clear. He is not going to fall in love with me. I will just have to just learn to live with that. And truthfully, no one knows what will happen in the future. After all, I wasn't supposed to fall in love with a woman from the lowest part of the Rukongai. Still, it happened."

"And you think that Ichi-kun's love for you will just _magically happen, _Bya-kun?" Hinata said mockingly.

"I don't know what will happen between Ichigo and me. But, I do know what will not happen. You will not win Ichigo's love for me this way. So, untie the bonds and let me leave, before you make him think that I would be so desperate as to do something like this."

The Arrancar and the two shinigamis froze as the barrier on the cave entrance suddenly shattered and Ichigo stepped inside. He glared at the Arrancar, who took an involuntary step back, then his eyes fixed angrily on Hinata. The four stared at each other in silence for a moment, then Ichigo cleared his throat softly and looked into Byakuya's dark eyes.

"You don't have to worry about me thinking for a second that you would be involved in something like this. I know that you wouldn't. You're way too honorable for that."

Byakuya relaxed visibly, his eyes reflecting a hint of gratitude.

"Thank you, Ichigo. Now, if you will...?"

"Sure thing," Ichigo said, nodding.

He walked blithely past Hinata and the Arrancar, and sent a flash of power through the bindings. Byakuya flinched and made a sound of pain as Ichigo's errant power burned his skin.

"Sorry," the younger man said, shaking his head and smiling ruefully.

"Don't worry about it," Byakuya muttered, "Let's just get out of here."

He paused for a moment, fixing Hinata in his gaze.

"The limiter."

"Right," Hinata said, frowning and touching his fingers to Byakuya's midsection, where the limiter had been placed over his core spirit center.

The clan leader continued to glare into the counselor's eyes.

"_You_ are not to return to the manor. And you will not bother Ichigo or me for the duration of our courtship."

"Oh, no, you are not getting away with that," Hinata countered, "The Noble's General Council appointed me to make sure that you and Ichi-kun get along. I am with you until you two are properly wedded and bedded, my dear."

"Yeah?" Ichigo said, scowling, "When they hear..."

"When they hear how much trouble you've been, I will get off with a slap on the wrist for this little bit of hijinx. You, on the other hand, will be taken to task for completely refusing to be reasonable and not making any attempt at all to give that lovely man over there the time of day!"

Ichigo looked at Byakuya in askance and noted the unhappy look he got in return.

"Very well," the clan leader said with forced calm, "But...we will be attended by my cousin and his house security forces while you are there. You will not do anything else to worsen this already ridiculous situation."

"Suit yourself," Hinata said, looking a bit smug, "If you want your pretty-boy cousin and his band of merry men to see you and Ichi-kun making out, that is fine by me. We can just have a big, beautiful org-"

"Let's go," Byakuya said, cutting him off, and flash stepping to the door.

He paused as Rukia appeared suddenly in front of him, with her sword drawn and her reiatsu flaring around her.

"Nii-sama!" she shouted, "Nii-sama, are you...?"

She went silent for a moment, blinking at the oddness of what was in front of her.

"I am fine," Byakuya said calmly, "Let's go."

"B-but...?"

"Don't worry about it," Ichigo said, falling in with Byakuya, "Come on."

Malin watched from behind Hinata as the three left the cave, then shook his head and dropped back into his chair.

"Damn, you really fucked that one up, didn't you?" he muttered.

Hinata's smirk only deepened.

"What are you talking about?" he asked softly, "That went _perfectly_."

"Huh?" the Arrancar mused, "Really? How's that? They busted us. They know what you tried to do."

"Yes," agreed Hinata, "And a simple-minded fool like you would think that was a bad thing, ne?"

"W-well..."

"Ichi-kun just got an eyeful of Kuchiki Byakuya in a wonderful moment of total honesty and honor."

"I don't get it. How's that going to make Ichigo-kun fall in love with him?"

"Ah...the devil is in the details, my friend. You see, it isn't easy to draw out the most beautiful characteristics in a person. And Kuchiki Byakuya hides nine-tenths of what would make him a charming spouse. He isn't just a pretty face. He is a man character...of good moral standing. He is not so stuffy as the rest of us silly nobles. Yes, Bya-kun is special."

Hinata sighed.

"Such a pity he's being wasted on that Shiba savage..."

"R-right," Malin muttered, getting up again and starting towards the cave entrance.

Hinata stepped in front of him, grinning.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked seductively, "We have some _business_ to conclude."

"Erm..." Malin said, squirming uncomfortably.

Hinata moved in close and slid an arm around the Arrancar, teasing his lips and letting a flicker of reiatsu swirl around their privates, setting off a reaction in Malin's tensed body.

"Ah..." he panted, sweat breaking out on his forehead, "D-do we have to do this now?"

"Yes, now," Hinata breathed hotly in his ear, "Tentacles, dear..."

Strangely, Malin found himself able to transform without any command to his zanpakutou at all...

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya paused as he reached the front gates to the manor, and he nodded for Rukia to wait inside. He turned back to Ichigo, who smiled at him.

"Hey, uh, isn't it improper for us to be alone without a chaperone while we're courting?"

"I just wanted to again thank you. I apologize for Hinata's outrageous behavior."

"Forget it," Ichigo chuckled, "I'm just glad you weren't really in trouble. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

"I feel the same about you," Byakuya admitted softly, raising his eyes to meet Ichigo's.

The two went quiet, Byakuya looking up to where the full moon shined down on them, and Ichigo studying his face in the moonlight.

"We're gonna be okay," Ichigo said, breaking the silence and bringing the clan leader's eyes back to his, "Look, I was stupid before. I didn't mean what I said. I mean, yeah, it doesn't seem like I'm going to fall in love with you, but like you said back in the cave, things could change. I'm not teasing you or promising anything, but..."

"We don't know what the future will bring."

"No, we don't. I shouldn't have tried to say I did know. You're a beautiful person, and even if we don't fall in love, you'll be a great husband. I know that. So, if I get nervous again and accidentally insult you..."

"I won't take it personally," Byakuya said quietly.

"Good," Ichigo said, his smile returning, "I've gotta get home now. I'll see you tomorrow for the wedding rehearsal."

"Goodnight, Ichigo," Byakuya said, turning to pass through the gates.

He caught his breath softly as Ichigo slipped an arm around him and surprised him with a warm, parting kiss.

"What was that for?" Byakuya asked, touching his lips with a curious fingertip, "I thought that..."

"Well, spouses kiss, ne?" Ichigo said quietly, "It's only polite to kiss my fiancé goodnight after a fun evening, right?"

"A _fun_ evening? Ichigo..."

"See you tomorrow," Ichigo laughed, flash stepping away.

Byakuya watched him disappear, then sighed and turned back towards the manor gates.

"A _fun_ evening..." he mused, shaking his head, "Ichigo..."


	9. Secrets

**Chapter 9: Secrets**

**(Thanks so much to Lochness Nessie (You've got it! Here's more...), HiDiNgFrOmYoU (And now for some sweet and nostalgic!), TomyAllen (Ah, I am so sorry about your father not being with you. You were some real inspiration for this chapter. I hope it touches your heart in good ways.), AngryAnimePerv64 (Thanks so very much! I am so glad you like it!), Black Cat Angel (Bya's more 'in need of rescue' than you know...), Castiel4Life (Aww, so much thanks! It is wonderful how readers have taken to Tetsuya. It's really fun, fleshing out his character and giving him more background and development. Uncharted territory is fun to explore!), Kyuumihaira (Yeah, Hinata's sometimes scary, but he's a lot of fun to write! I never know what he's going to do next. I just kind of let it happen.), Geecee (You must be psychic! Next chapter, the two will go on an impromptu 'date' in the living world. I guarantee you, it will be fun and very romantic!), AngelaMaeAmatuzio (Yes, Ichi is DOOMED to fall in love!), Cori07 (Hmmm, I think they can't wait for that either! ;) ), Scarlotte O'Hara (Yes, that was a good thing for Ichi to see, so sometimes Hinata does something good, despite himself!), DragonPrincess01 (Ah yes, and he will continue to have a presence, even after the wedding! ), Mrs. Passionate (Yeah, Hinata can be cute and actually helpful sometimes. He is very crafty and manipulative, though, making him a little dangerous and occasionally annoying!), Yaoilifesnecessity (You've got it! Another chappie here and more coming! Happy almost birthday, Ichigo-kun!), Lovise Polaris (Yeah, some people don't appreciate that strange, slightly fractured kind of personality that makes Hinata so unique, annoying, frustrating, interesting, eye-catching, enraging...yeah, you get it! But I'm like you. I really like writing unusual characters that break the mold!), Ctofi1 (Here you go! Lovely chapter 9!), and DiavolSange (I like being different. The world would be boring if we didn't step outside the lines. I'm glad you are liking this! And not to worry, Hinata will actually prove to be more help (although no less of a chaos causing factor) as time goes on. :) thanks for reading!) Enjoy the new chapter!)**

...eight weeks later...

_I am going to be married tomorrow, _Byakuya thought, standing quietly as Torio made the final adjustments to the formal kimono he would be wearing for the ceremony, _to a man who does not love me. But even though I have not yet won his heart, I am hopeful for the future. Ichigo is accepting of our union now, in a way he was not before. I know he will give his best to our marriage, just as I will. And if we both do that, we can be happy together._

_If..._

Torio studied his reflection in the full-length mirror and nodded approvingly.

"It looks perfect, Byakuya-sama. Ichigo-sama will not be able to take his eyes off of you tomorrow."

"Thank you, Torio."

He sighed softly, his eyes blurring slightly, and seeing, not Kuchiki Byakuya but Kuchiki Soujun, standing before the same mirror and studying his body, adorned with the same kimono.

_I wonder what he was thinking, standing in this place, all of those years ago...about to secretly slip away to take the hand of the man he loved, in a marriage that would never be acknowledged. Yes, Kuchiki Soujun gave up everything to honor our family. He lied about my birth. He married a noble woman he did not love. And even when she died, he kept the secrets locked away inside him._

_But love did not let him escape. _

_It followed him and grew inside him._

_It gave him the strength to get through the lonely times._

_But, in the end, it killed him._

_I killed him._

"Byakuya-sama, are you feeling all right?" Torio asked softly.

"I am fine. I just...haven't seen this since my father wore it. I did not wear it when I wed Hisana."

_Which is not to say that I did not love her. I did love her. It is just that what I feel for Ichigo, and what our marriage means, harkens back to the sacrifices that my father made._

"I understand," the attendant said quietly as he began to remove the kimono, "I remember that day as well. I was very young, and new at being Byakuya-sama's attendant, but I do remember it well. He was very happy that day, Byakuya-sama."

"Yes," Byakuya agreed, gazing at his reflection in the mirror as Torio undressed him, then dressed him again in the kimono he was to wear for the final wedding rehearsal.

He waited until the attendant had finished dressing him, then took his leave of Torio.

"I will return in time for the rehearsal," he told his cousin, "I have something I must see to."

"Yes, Byakuya-sama."

Byakuya left his room and moved out into the gardens, where he found Renji and Tetsuya talking quietly near the koi pond, and Arashi grazing on the sweet grasses near the water's edge.

"Tetsuya?"

"Hai, Byakuya-sama," his cousin answered, turning in his direction.

"I will need to borrow Arashi. I have something I need to do."

"Would you like me to come with you?" Tetsuya offered, "I am already dressed for the rehearsal."

"No," Byakuya said, looking up into the sky for a moment, "This is something I need to see to on my own."

"Very well, Byakuya-sama," the younger noble said, meeting Arashi's eyes and communicating with him silently for a moment.

The stallion lifted his head, rotating his ears forward as he moved into position for the clan leader to mount. Byakuya climbed onto Arashi's sun-warmed back and nodded to his cousin and Renji.

"I will return shortly. Please let Ichigo know when he arrives."

"We will."

Byakuya left the manor and turned towards the Rukongai, his eyes steadily forward and his mind remembering the last time he had lain eyes on the man he was now going to visit.

_"I am sorry, segare. I did not know what would happen, nor even that he could be impregnated when we were together. I loved him very much, and I never would have done anything to hurt him."_

_"I know that. I just wanted to hear you say the words. And it wasn't you who took my father's life. It was that hollow."_

_The man looked into his eyes skeptically._

_"Byakuya, he was just reaching manifestation. Had I not impregnated him..."_

_"I am well aware of what my conception did to him. I know it weakened him, and that he did not reach bankai because of that weakening. I do penance every day for the fact of my being the reason he was overcome by that hollow and killed."_

_"That wasn't your fault, Byakuya."_

_"No," Byakuya agreed, "It was our fault. We are the reason that he is dead. We will be forever connected by that dishonor."_

_"Byakuya..."_

Byakuya was surprised at how quickly the miles disappeared and he found himself in the mid-Rukongai, passing the town square and moving out to the quiet, rural border. He turned down a tree-lined path, passing a worn sign that read _'Windridge Arts_ _Colony_.' He came to an iron gate that stood open, and passed through, then dismounted and patted Arashi's sleek neck.

"Wait for me here, please."

Arashi tossed his head and made a sound of equine assent, then moved off into the long grass and began to graze.

Byakuya passed through the entry gate and followed the path, along the side of a small river. Birds chirped happily in the trees, and he drew in breaths of air sweetened with the scents of grass and flowers as he moved towards the place where he sensed the reiatsu he was looking for. He slowed and moved off of the path, walking up a small hill to where a middle aged man with gentle gray eyes and sleek, black hair sat in the shade of a large pine tree, looking at the scenery in front of him and painting onto a prepared canvas. Byakuya couldn't help but admire the skill in the man's work, the gift that had caught the attention of the young Kuchiki Soujun years before, ensnared him and made him fall in love with a man the clan would never let him marry.

"Kuchiki Tama?" he intoned softly, drawing the man's attention with the use of the surname that none but he would know to utter.

The man turned and looked up at the tall, richly dressed noble, swallowing hard as the memories returned.

"Byakuya," he said softly, "segare. Why are you here? But wait. I have heard of your courtship...with the Shiba heir. You are...following in Soujun's footsteps, then? Marrying someone chosen for you?"

"I am," Byakuya said solemnly, "But, I have fallen in love with Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Ah. How fortunate you are. To have found love with the one chosen for you. Congratulations."

The two went quiet for a moment, then Tama set his brush down and sighed softly.

"Who will be having the child?" he asked, a touch of uncertainty in his voice.

"I will."

The hand that had been holding the brush trembled slightly and flexed in reaction.

"I see."

There was another long silence, then Byakuya cleared his throat softly.

"I want you to be at the wedding."

"Why?" Tama asked softly, "You know that the elders will..."

"No one but the elders, you and me will know why you have come."

"Oh?"

"I am commissioning you to paint a wedding portrait...and one other, when the time comes."

Tama considered the clan leader's words quietly, looking out over the sunlit hilltop.

"Why do you ask this of me?"

Byakuya's eyes closed for a moment, then opened and met his again.

"In case fate works against me, as it did my...my other father, I wanted that things should be settled between us."

"I never held it against you that Soujun was weakened by having you."

"No."

"Nor did I hold it against him that he married Sorano at the request of the elders."

"No. You bore the lonely times and when Sorano died, you comforted him and, when he asked, you married him secretly."

"And the elders still do not know we were wed?"

"No. But...should anything happen to me, they will. I thought that you should know it was thus."

"Oh?" queried Tama, arching an eyebrow.

"I have left instructions in my will that, should I die, you will be brought to the manor and, along with Ichigo, will be the child's legal guardian. The information is sealed."

"You are stronger than he was, Byakuya," Tama said, blinking in the strong sunlight, "You won't die."

"You know that I was nearly killed by that quincy."

"I heard."

"My core spirit center was damaged, and although it has been restored, should it be affected again, it will likely fail. And you know that the royal guard will have no incentive to save me or my powers this time. In fact, they will stand back and let things happen as they will. That is the way of things. They only stepped in last time because it was the order of the king, himself that I be saved to help battle the quincies."

"You are that sure that they would abandon you and let you die so easily?" Tama asked.

"The king does not generally interfere with our personal decisions or the course of our lives. When he saved me before, he was acting in self-preservation."

"And as thanks for your part in protecting him, he would let you die this way?"

"Is not love an honorable reason to die?"

Tama's hand trembled and clenched, and his voice deepened in anger.

"He should never have been with me. He should have walked away. Or he should have told me, so that I wouldn't have..."

"He interfered with your will to choose your fate, while exercising his," Byakuya noted, "It is one of the dark intricacies of life, as we know it."

"So, Soujun and you could both die for the same senseless reason, then? Because he loved me enough to die for me?"

"And I followed his example. Except that the 'love' I focused on was love for my family. To honor my clan, I agreed to take Ichigo's hand in marriage, even knowing it meant risking death."

"Byakuya!" Tama said, coming to his feet and facing the clan leader squarely, "You _know _that they would not want you to die! All you have to do is _tell them_ why Soujun was weakened. If they knew that the pregnancy grew more dangerous with the power level of the noble, then they would not force you to..."

"They did not force me."

"You mean that you chose this path, knowingly, Byakuya? Tell me something, segare. Are you so filled with guilt that you want this to take you? Is this your way of doing penance? If so, then please...please stop it while you can!"

Tama came closer, studying Byakuya's carefully controlled expression. He clenched and unclenched his hand, then reached out and touched the clan leader's soft cheek with gentle fingertips. Byakuya stood frozen, staring silently into Tama's gray eyes, thinking about the gentle man who had been so in love with him that he risked everything to love him.

_And now, despite accepting Ichigo's hand without love, I have come to love him in that way. Is love a curse, then? Does it do nothing but destroy the ones who fall into it?_

He wasn't sure what he should feel for the man in front of him, the quiet artist of the mid-Rukongai who had captured the attentions of then Kuchiki heir, Kuchiki Soujun. Over the years, he had studied the seven paintings that hung in Kuchiki Manor that bore the man's signature. He had tried numerous times to feel the soul beneath the perfectly crafted depictions, and he had wondered, time and again, what had made it impossible for Soujun to turn away from him.

Part of him wanted to despise the man. But another part realized that to do so would be to hate something beautiful that Soujun had loved. And he couldn't make himself do that. And slowly, the impulse to be closer to him, gathered momentum, until Byakuya's arms moved of their own accord and wrapped around Tama, holding him gently as his head came to rest on the man's shoulder. Byakuya's eyes closed, and he reeled in the flurry of emotions in the man, the flood of surprise, followed by an eruption of deep affection and pride.

_He is, after all, my father, officially recognized or left in obscurity...it doesn't change the truth. Though we never speak of them, we cannot shatter the ties that bind us. We are family. And we should be together in times like these._

He felt Tama's arms wrap around him, trembling as they embraced him, and as the man's lips came close to his ear.

"I am sure that you will be fine, Byakuya. We...don't know for certain that there wasn't some other factor that interfered with Soujun's pregnancy. Please, son, just...tell Ichigo. Let him make his choice. I know that you love him, and that it would be difficult for you if he left you, but...you...wouldn't want to burden him with the kind of pain I still suffer, would you?"

Byakuya's head rose off of his shoulder, and Tama noted a surprised look in his gray eyes.

"You are more like him than you know," Tama said in a soft, sad voice, reaching up to brush several strands of errant, black hair out of Byakuya's eyes, "You are beautiful, powerful...and no one tells you what to do...except for your own heart. It makes me sad, segare. But...I understand."

"Then, you will come to stay at the manor...to _work on the paintings_?"

Tama gazed at him silently, for several long moments, then nodded briefly.

"If it is your wish, then I will come," he answered.

"Thank you," Byakuya said softly, disentangling himself and stepping back to look at the man one more time, "I am in your debt, Kuchiki Tama."

"Never," Tama said, managing a sad smile, "You are my son. I would do anything for you."

Byakuya said nothing more, but only inclined his head politely in answer, then turned and walked back down the hill to where Arashi waited. He mounted the stallion and turned in the direction of home, his heart lighter in feeling less alone in his regrets.

"Have faith, segare," Tama whispered, watching him ride away, "Not all love stories end badly. It is just that some things are not meant to be...no matter how hard we wish for them. I will pray that the love between you and the Shiba heir is the kind that is more blessed. You deserve to be happy after all you have suffered."

He sighed softly and closed his eyes, breathing in the fresh air and listening to the fading sound of the horse's hoofbeats, mingled with the chirping of the birds. When the hoofbeats had faded, he opened his eyes again and turned towards the arts building at the bottom of the hill and gathered up his things. He walked back and went inside, his steps quickening as he moved, and his heart fluttering.

_He wants me to come to his wedding._

The thought made him smile in that old sweet way...that had ensnared the heart of Kuchiki Soujun, and had never let him go.


	10. The Rehearsal

**Chapter 10: The Rehearsal**

**(My deepest gratitude to Yaoilifesneccessity (And more 'cuteness' is on the way...here and next chapter!), Lochness Nessie (Opening up is not easy for Byakuya, but Ichigo will offer some good incentive for him to do so!), TomyAllen (Aww, thanks! I'm so glad you enjoyed the chapter! You are more right than you know about love finding the way!), Nazrita (Okay, here you go! And the next will be adorable!), Ctofi1 (You are very welcome! And here is more to enjoy!), WinterStorm03 (That wedding is coming soon, but first, a little 'aside!'), Scarlotte O'Hara (Aww, thanks!), PJ (You are most welcome!), Anelir-Sensei (So glad you liked that! I love weaving in some original background that mixes up the 'pot' a bit!), Kyuumihaira (Yup, my angst kicks in and I just can't stop myself!), and Lady Nanoda (So glad you liked that!) Enjoy the new chapter! Love, Spunky)**

Byakuya slowed Arashi to a walk as they passed through the gates and entered Kuchiki Manor. They moved past the main house and into the gardens, where the clan leader turned them to face his waiting fiancé. Byakuya couldn't help but smile at seeing the normally casually dressed Shiba heir in a formal kimono, deep navy with a pattern of green vines along the back and over the shoulder. He looked slightly uncomfortable, but sinfully handsome.

Byakuya felt a blush touch his cheeks and hoped that Ichigo would think it was only because he'd been out riding in the warm sun.

"Where did you run off to?" Ichigo asked, offering him a hand as he dismounted.

Byakuya accepted his hand and slid down off of the stallion's back, then accepted a chaste kiss of greeting.

"Well," Hinata's voice said, making the two men instantly scowl, "He certainly has improved in his manners since this all began, ne Bya-kun? He could actually almost pass for a dashing young gentleman!"

"Do not dare to address me so informally," Byakuya said reprovingly, "There are guests present here."

"Oh, don't get your petals in a twist, dear," Hinata laughed, smirking, "You're late, so they are already in place for the rehearsal. We were just waiting for you. But you look scrumptious, Bya dear, though a bit sweaty from riding. What, were you out enjoying a last, wild fling before this fiery ball and chain is attached to you?"

"Shut up, will you?" Ichigo said, off-handedly, "and why don't you go and see if there is someone else you can bother. I want a moment with Byakuya before we start."

Byakuya felt a momentary flutter inside at the words. The two watched as Hinata turned and strutted back towards where the guests were gathered, still spouting comments all of the way, then Ichigo smiled at the Kuchiki clan leader, looking as though he had something important to say.

"What is it, Ichigo?" Byakuya asked, feeling another odd twinge inside at the younger man's expression.

"Look," said Ichigo, "I know it's traditional to spend the last night not seeing each other, but before we separate for the night, there's something I was hoping that we could do after the rehearsal and dinner."

"Oh?" queried Byakuya, tilting his head slightly, "What is it that you want to do?"

"Well, we've been following the rules of courtship all of this time. I get that it's the way our noble families are. And I even get why they had Hinata work with us. I may want to kick the guy's ass because he's so rude, but I think he does really try to help. Still, I think there's something that we can do on our own that will calm my nerves for tomorrow and...it could be fun, too."

"What are you asking me to do?"

He was surprised to see a blush touch Ichigo's face and throat as he paused to find the right words.

"I want to go out with you."

Byakuya blinked in surprise.

"What?" he asked, frowning in confusion, "We have been on quite a few outings, Ichigo. It..."

"No," Ichigo said, taking the clan leader's hands and looking into his uncertain eyes, "I don't want to go out and be followed around by that freak, and have to follow a bunch of rules about what we can say and do. We've done all I can stand of that."

"Ichigo, it's..."

"I know it's gonna be breaking a few rules," the Shiba heir acknowledged, "But...it would really be good, I think, for us to get out of here and away from all of this...just...go to the living world and have a date...before we get married, you know?"

"Y-you...want to go on a _date_ with me?" Byakuya asked, curiously, "Why?"

"Well, we're going to be spending the rest of our lives together, and I feel like I still barely know you. You know, you don't get to know a person very well by going through the scripted motions of noble courtship."

"No," Byakuya agreed, "But then, noble courtship is all about duty, and maintaining standards. You mean that you are expecting more than that from our marriage?"

Ichigo's eyes met Byakuya's meaningfully.

"Don't you think that it _should_ be more than us just going through the motions?"

"Of course I do. I just...didn't know that you felt that way about...being with me. You are always respectful of me, always exceedingly polite. But I never thought that it went beyond that."

"I don't know yet if it does," Ichigo admitted softly, "But...I don't want the relationship I have with you to be like that. If we're really going to do this, then I want to really know you, and I want you to know me."

"I do know you," Byakuya said, a small smile touching his lips, "You are Kurosaki Ichigo, the young man who surprised Soul Society with his strength and nerve, then saved us, several times over. You are a person who protects and loves deeply, and you are careful of the emotions of the ones you...care about."

"That's all true," Ichigo acknowledged, "But there's a whole part of me that you don't know...the human part, the part that everybody has kind of forgotten. The part that everybody seems to want to forget, except for you."

Byakuya bit his lips nervously and looked away. Ichigo looked at him quietly for a moment, then went on.

"I know that when I lost my powers for that 17 months that you came to Karakura Town alone a number of times."

"You had saved Soul Society," Byakuya whispered, closing his eyes and trying to ignore the faster beating of his heart, "It felt wrong to just abandon you to your fate."

"But there was more to it than that, wasn't there?" Ichigo asked, slipping a hand beneath his chin and teasing his throat until the slighter man's dark, gray eyes opened and met his again, "You knew that Kisuke wasn't going to just give up on helping me. You figured that eventually he would find an answer. So, it wasn't that, that made you come to me those times...that made you stand and watch me with tears in your eyes."

"How did you...?"

"Rukia saw you. And I suspected that you had been there. Sometimes, the wind would go through the sakura trees near me, or I would smell the cherry blossoms, and I would just know you were there. Were you already in love with me?"

"No."

"Then, why?"

"I don't know. I just...went there to watch over you."

"Why don't you just admit it," Ichigo breathed, seeking his fiancé's soft lips, "You were either already in love with me, or you were falling in love with me, ne?"

"I told you. I don't know," Byakuya said, tightening his lips and pulling free of the younger man, "That is the truth."

He turned in the direction of the gathered wedding entourage.

"And if you know that I am in love with you, when you do not return that feeling, you should not be cruel enough to keep pointing that out."

"I wasn't doing that to hurt you," Ichigo said, studying his fiance's straight, proud back and long, raven black hair, "I was saying it because I think I feel myself falling in love with you too. I think that's what it is."

Byakuya froze, still facing away from him and blinking in reaction.

"I can't tell you that I know. But when you start feeling like you want someone to know everything about you...and you want them to know the important people, events and things that make you who you are...I think that's 'falling in love.' I just can't tell you that I _know_ it is, because I have never felt this way before, not for anyone. But, I feel that way about you, Byakuya."

Byakuya let the words repeat in his stunned mind, breathing slowly and considering his response carefully. And for once, the impetuous Shiba heir held himself still and waited patiently for the Kuchiki clan leader to answer. A soft breeze passed through the blooming sakura trees, making a flurry of petals that drifted down to settle in Byakuya's riled hair and on his shoulders.

"I will arrive in the park, near Urahara Kisuke's shop after nightfall," Byakuya said quietly, "Just be certain that you arrive there with a pair of gigais that will keep us from being recognized. I do, after all, have to consider my reputation."

Ichigo laughed softly and moved forward to take Byakuya's hand in his.

"You've got it," he whispered in the Kuchiki clan leader's blushing ear, "Tonight, after dark, in the park near Kisuke's, with two concealing gigais."

He giggled to himself as the two started to enter the area where the wedding party waited.

"What are you laughing about?" Byakuya hissed softly, not looking at him.

"What happens if Hinata decides to do a 'bed check?'" the ginger haired man asked, still whispering.

"I have that covered," Byakuya intoned softly, his lips curving into a small smile, "Do not concern yourself with that."

The two fell silent as they entered the section of the gardens that had been prepared for the wedding. Ichigo stared, his breath taken away by the beauty of the combination of natural beauty from the existing plants, flowers and koi ponds, and the added, complementary colored decorations. At the far end stood the small gazebo where they would stand while taking their vows. And to either side, the rounded steps, where the wedding party would stand. The seats had been carefully arranged in the open area, and attendants fluttered about, making sure that the ushers knew where to seat all of the important guests the next day. The wedding coordinator spotted them and flash stepped to them, bowing hastily and indicating the waiting escorts.

Byakuya froze, staring in surprise as he spotted a very familiar, aged shinigami.

"Byakuya," Ginrei greeted him in a pleased voice.

"Grandfather!" Byakuya whispered breathlessly, flash stepping forward to meet the former clan leader.

Ichigo felt a flutter of deep warmth inside as the two men clasped hands politely, and the deep emotion lit their eyes in a gesture, warmer than the tightest embrace.

"You look like you are doing well," Ginrei said proudly, "As I expected."

"I am doing well enough," Byakuya agreed.

"And you are...content with this wedding?" the elder Kuchiki asked solemnly.

"I am," Byakuya answered, glancing back at where Ichigo waited with Rukia, "Grandfather, I had no idea that you would be able to come. I know that trips between the Royal Dimension and the Seireitei are strictly controlled. How did you...?"

"Our king felt that it would be a small gesture of his gratefulness for how you defended him in the battles with the quincies," Ginrei explained, "I have been cleared for a six-month leave."

"Six months! That is...wonderful! I am so glad that you could be here."

"I am pleased as well," said Ginrei, slipping an arm into Byakuya's, "And I am honored that your cousin has asked me to fill in for him, giving you away."

Byakuya met Tetsuya's happy eyes and nodded appreciatively.

"Thank you, Tetsuya."

"I thought that the two of you should share such an important moment," Tetsuya said, smiling.

"I am grateful to you as well, Tetsuya," Ginrei said, inclining his head.

"Now then, if you are all ready," said the wedding coordinator, "Let's run through the ceremony. Byakuya-sama will enter from the left and meet Ginrei-sama at the beginning of the aisle. Ichigo-sama, you will enter from the right and meet Rukia-chan there. The four of you will proceed in small steps, like this," he went on, demonstrating, "until you reach the gazebo, where the rest of the wedding party will be waiting on the risers on either side of the gazebo. You will take your places in the gazebo, and Ginrei-sama, you and Rukia-chan will be ushered to your places."

Byakuya and Ginrei took their places, watching as Rukia and Ichigo set themselves opposite them. They waited until the music began, then moved forward slowly, as they had been shown, meeting at the beginning of the aisle and proceeding forward as instructed. The exchange went flawlessly, and soon Byakuya and Ichigo stood in the gazebo, holding hands as Head Elder, Kuchiki Nori took his place and feigned giving his speech, then assisting the two men to take their vows.

"At the end of your vows, Nori-sama will invite you to kiss, and..."

He broke off, laughing and nudging Ichigo away as the ginger-haired man tried to kiss his future spouse.

"Hey! I was just trying to get some practice in," Ichigo objected, "I want to be sure I do it right, you know?"

"Just a warm, short, _closed mouthed_, chaste, 'G' rated kiss, please," the coordinator said dryly, "There will be elders and children present."

"Yes," giggled Hinata, from where he stood, off to the side, "Save the _taking_ for the wedding night!"

"Will someone _please_ shut that guy up?" Ichigo complained, "Why is he here, anyway? I don't think that Byakuya and I need any more help getting it together. I think we're 'adjusting' just fine now!"

"Hmmm," said Hinata, "Like we can go with what you _say_, Ichigo-kun. It seems like you change your mind every time the attendants bring out the tea!"

"Come now, let's get back on track," said the coordinator, "After the kiss, you will take your new husband's arm and turn to face the guests. Then, Elder Nori will introduce you, and you will then proceed back down the aisle, arm in arm, headed for the dinner and dance area."

He looked around at the wedding entourage and nodded approvingly.

"Well, it seems we are ready...unless you have any additional questions?"

"I think we are comfortable, ne Ichigo?" Byakuya said, meeting the Shiba heir's eyes questioningly.

"Sure thing," Ichigo agreed.

"Then, let us adjourn to the rehearsal dinner," the coordinator said, excusing them.

"Well, that was pretty painless," Ichigo observed, moving alongside Byakuya and continuing to hold on to his arm as they approached the dinner table in a different section of the gardens.

"It was, for us," Byakuya said, smiling wryly, "The others involved with the technical aspects were here all day. The cooking staff, too, has been busy as well, preparing today's meals and starting on some of the food for the wedding meal as well. All we really were needed for was to be sure we would enter and exit properly, know what to say and mind our manners."

"Heh, that's already a lot for a guy like me, who wasn't raised like this, you know?" Ichigo laughed.

Byakuya found himself smiling at the sound.

"Don't worry about it," he assured the younger man, "I too, once had to be acclimatized to noble life."

"Right," Ichigo chuckled, "Yoruichi told me a few stories."

"Oh, good heavens...I hope you don't actually believe everything she tells you."

"Well, she _did _tell me that you hated getting dressed up and going to formal things almost as much as you hated the way she greeted you when she came over."

Ichigo stifled another laugh as Byakuya scowled and Ginrei cleared his throat and hid a smile.

"I'll thank you to not bring that up again," the clan leader said, dryly, "It is annoying enough that she is invited to the wedding."

"That should make for a lively evening," Ginrei observed.

Byakuya sighed and shook his head.

"I suppose."

He looked around briefly, then back at Ichigo.

"Ichigo, wasn't your father coming to the rehearsal?"

"Ah, I got a hell butterfly saying he had to meet with someone or other. I don't know."

"I am surprised he isn't giving you away."

"Well, he's gonna do that with Karin and Yuzu. And he really respects my friendship with Rukia, so he thought it would be best to let her do that."

"I see."

They reached the table and took their places, waiting as the rest of the party arrived and was seated and served. As the meal went on, Ichigo watched Byakuya quietly, out of the corner of one curious, brown eye, his heart fluttering nervously as he thought about the wedding and the lovemaking that would follow.

_He's really beautiful. And now that we've had some time to get used to things, I'm starting to feel aroused by him._

_I'm really looking forward to later tonight...just going out and spending some time alone with him._

He caught Byakuya stealing a glance at him and made the noble blush by smiling in acknowledgement.

_I think he's looking forward to it to..._


	11. Don't Say I Love You Until

**Chapter 11: Don't Say 'I Love you' Until...**

Byakuya waited until Torio had delivered his evening tea, then left his bed and walked into the dressing area. He made his way silently to the back corner of the closet and located a barely visible waterform that Tetsuya had left for him, then reached out and touched it with cautious fingertips.

He felt the gentle brush of his cousin's mind touch his, then the waterform shimmered briefly and disappeared, leaving Tetsuya standing where it had been. The younger noble said nothing, but nodded silently and walked out to the bed, pausing, then casting another waterform in the bed. He shaped it carefully and willed it to fill in with color, until it looked as though Byakuya still laid in the bed.

In the dressing area, Byakuya discarded his sleeping yukata and picked out a pair of blue jeans and a short sleeve shirt, then finished the living world outfit with a black vest. He looked into the mirror, thinking quietly, then bound his long hair up in a red hair tie. He left the dressing area and met Tetsuya beside the bed, where he studied the waterform his cousin had made, and nodded in approval. Tetsuya took his hand, then, and invoked his power, leaving Byakuya with a sharp, dizzy feeling as the two were instantly transported to a waterform that the younger man had set, outside the manor.

Tetsuya looked around carefully, then turned back to face his cousin.

"Meet me here when you are ready to return," he said softly.

"And if Hinata finds the waterform in my bed?" Byakuya asked.

"If anyone touches it, you will instantly be transported back to it," Tetsuya explained, "It would, of course, mean an early end to your date with Ichigo-san, but no one but us would know you had ever been gone."

"Thank you, Tetsuya," Byakuya said gratefully, "I appreciate your assistance."

"Would you like Arashi and me to accompany you to the meeting place?" the younger noble asked, opening a senkaimon.

"No. I will be fine. I don't know how long I will be, but I will be back well before morning."

"Very well, "Byakuya-sama. Enjoy your evening."

Byakuya stepped through the opened doorway, drawing in his reiatsu as he passed nearly silently through the precipice world. He pondered, as he proceeded, his fiancé's sudden request, and wondered briefly what Ichigo had in mind for their evening together. It made him remember suddenly what Ichigo had said earlier.

_"...when you start feeling like you want someone to know everything about you...and you want them to know the important people, events and things that make you who you are...I think that's 'falling in love.' I just can't tell you that I __know__ it is, because I have never felt this way before, not for anyone. But, I feel that way about you, Byakuya."_

"Ichigo..." Byakuya whispered, closing his eyes and stopping, just short of the exit point.

He swallowed hard, his heart pounding at having abandoned, for the moment, the stiff rules of courtship, and embracing something more simple and heartwarming.

_I haven't felt this in a very long time...this feeling of uncertainty, a sensation like floating adrift. An edge of fear, but a deep well of expectation that something profound is going to happen. When I step through that gate..._

He suddenly wondered if he could make himself take that last step. It was such an easy thing, on the one hand...just a swift move forward. And yet, to take that step would make him vulnerable in a way he hadn't been for over fifty years.

_There is such an odd sensation inside me...a feeling of having reached an important crossroad. But I don't know the importance of the decision I am making...how it will affect our lives. I only know that it will. That one step..._

_That one last step._

He smiled as he heard the cleaner rise up in the distance.

_It seems that the hands of fate believe this is the correct path. Who am I to argue?_

He watched the doorway open in front of him, then flash stepped down into the small park, landing on the path, near a large oak tree. He sensed Ichigo behind him, and turned to greet him.

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Hey, Byakuya," Ichigo said in a relaxed, casual tone, not at all like the one he usually used when they were together on official outings, "Thanks for coming."

The clan leader looked back at the Shiba heir and nodded.

"It seemed important to you," he said, by way of explanation, "And I must admit, it is good to escape from the demands of leadership and responsibility, from time to time."

"I'm glad you feel that way," Ichigo said, moving forward and stopping in front of him.

The younger man's brown eyes studied him closely.

"You look really good."

"Thank you," Byakuya answered, blushing, "I wasn't sure what would be appropriate, as you did not tell me what we would be doing tonight."

Ichigo smiled.

"Well, I hope we can talk, just casually, you know? And I thought that we could maybe go to a dance club. You know how to dance. I saw you at the party we went to last week for those twins from the Yukishima clan."

"But, that was ballroom dancing. I have never..."

"Don't worry about it," Ichigo assured him, "The moves are similar, and I can teach you a few simple ones that will get us through tonight, okay?"

"Very well," Byakuya said hesitantly.

"Okay, then," Ichigo said, moving closer and looking the clan leader over again. He bit his lip gently, then reached up and pulled his hair tie free. Byakuya stiffened for a moment, but then simply looked back at the ginger haired youth expectantly.

"There," Ichigo said, approvingly, "You look more relaxed with it down and loose like that. You look younger too."

_I only ever left my hair unrestrained in Hisana's presence. It is usually in a hair tie, weighed down by the kenseiken or by other adornments. It is strange...a feeling like nakedness._

"Very well," he said, accepting Ichigo's extended hand.

They started along the riverbank, listening to the evening sounds, the swish of the rushing water and the breeze rustling the tree branches around them. Unused to the younger man being so quiet, Byakuya stole a glance at him, and found Ichigo's eyes fastened on him. He tried to look unaffected, and smiled briefly, but his heart fluttered softly in his chest and he strained his mind to think of something to say to break the tension. Luckily, Ichigo seemed to sense his discomfort and squeezed his hand gently.

"What's the matter? Are you thinking that it was a mistake, sneaking out like this?"

"No," the noble answered honestly, "I was pleased that you wanted to spend more unstructured time with me. If our union was truly unpalatable for you, at this point, then you wouldn't have asked such a thing."

"Right," Ichigo agreed, "And the truth is, I'm not having trouble seeing us being married anymore. I'm getting used to the different way that nobles have to think. I guess, I see now that it isn't just that they...I mean, _we_ think we're 'above' or 'better' than other people, it's that we have to be sure that we set a good example, like you said at the end of our battle. Maybe my heart's not always going to be in it, but I get why we have to do things that way. It doesn't mean that I'll let those elders walk all over me, though..."

"No, not you," Byakuya said, smirking, "You have a brash honesty about you, and a clear conscience guiding you so that you won't make the kinds of mistakes I did in dealing with Rukia's situation."

"Well, don't beat yourself up about it," Ichigo said, smiling, "You figured things out, and everyone came out of that situation okay, so, you lived and learned."

Byakuya paused on the walkway, gazing into Ichigo's curious eyes as they reflected the moon brightly.

"Ichigo, how is it that you do that?" the clan leader asked, his dark eyes contemplative, "How do you look me in the eyes and not despise me anymore?"

Ichigo's smile warmed even more.

"I never despised you in the first place," the ginger-haired youth explained, "When I was real young, my mom once told me that good people can make really big mistakes, and that you shouldn't hate a person for making a mistake. Hate the mistake. Do what you have to so that you stop the person and show them that what they're doing is wrong. Then, as long as they learn the lesson and stop doing the bad thing they were doing, you have to let it go. Holding a grudge only really hurts the person who's holding it, right? The energy it takes to hate someone...the ugly feelings it makes inside a person. I can't be like that. Eventually, it would make me ugly and hateful all over."

"You are much like Tetsuya, in that way," Byakuya observed, "Even having been imprisoned by our own family and tormented, he never focused on anger and revenge. When he was freed, he focused instead on showing his gratitude to me for freeing him, and on changing the perception of mixed bloods so that what happened to him would not be repeated. I deeply respect Tetsuya and you for being able to do that. But...forgiving a person for a great sin, and falling in love with that person. Is that even really possible?"

Ichigo laughed softly, his brown eyes friendly as they looked into his fiancé's.

"If I didn't think it was possible, I wouldn't have ever accepted you being chosen to marry me, would I?"

"No, I imagine not."

"Then, that's not something you need to worry about."

The two continued walking along the riverbank.

"Then, if that is not something to worry about, what is something that you worry about?" Byakuya asked.

Ichigo considered the question for a moment, then stopped walking again.

"Our 'wedding night' has me kinda spooked," he admitted.

He saw the instant look of sadness that came into Byakuya's eyes and hastened to explain.

"Hey, don't get offended. It isn't because I can't see myself making love to you. I'm okay with that, now."

"Then...?"

"Byakuya, think about it. I was really little when my mom died, so I barely remember what 'two people in love' is like. And sex? The only time I've encountered it was that once that I told you about. It was sick and violent, and it really messed with my head."

"And seeing Tetsuya and Renji did nothing to change that perception?" Byakuya asked.

"Well," Ichigo said, blushing as he remembered, "Yeah, I guess it helped...when I got over the shock. But, what I'm saying is that it's going to take time for me to feel comfortable having sex. And it has nothing to do with the fact that you're the one I'm having sex with. That I know you, and that we...really care about each other helps a lot. I'm just saying that if I...I don't know...if I chicken out and don't go through with it right then..."

Ichigo stared as Byakuya surprised him with a soft laugh.

"What?" he demanded, his temper flaring slightly, "What's so funny?"

"Don't be offended," the clan leader said, tossing Ichigo's words back at him, "It is just that I cannot imagine Kurosaki Ichigo 'chickening out' of anything, even marrying and making love to a former enemy. In fact, for you, that seems 'par for the course.'"

"Hey!"

"It was not an insult, Ichigo, but an appreciative observation," Byakuya explained, "Do not take it personally."

"Huh...all right, whatever," the younger man said, scowling.

The two continued walking until they had nearly reached the beginning of the downtown area, then they stopped and slipped into the brush to put on the identity concealing gigais. Byakuya walked to the edge of the water and looked down at his reflection.

"See," Ichigo said, joining him, "No one's going to recognize us. You can 'let it all hang out' now."

"Not that I am opposed to letting down my guard," said the Kuchiki clan leader, "but do remember that I am not accustomed to public displays, so I hope we can keep a low profile."

"I get it," Ichigo chuckled, "I don't think it will be a problem, with there being so many people at the dance club. We can just blend in."

"Hmmm..."

They left the park and followed the next street into town, Byakuya staying close to Ichigo's side as they reached the entertainment district and passed a theatre, several restaurants and an ice rink.

"Have you ever ice skated?" Ichigo asked.

Byakuya smiled.

"Both Tetsuya and Rukia command water and ice. Tetsuya liked freezing the top of the lake so that we could ice skate, even in the summer, there at the manor."

"Oh, we'll have to do that sometime after we're...married."

Ichigo paused, laughing softly.

"It's still strange to think I'm going to be married tomorrow. And who would've thought a guy like me would marry the most beautiful shinigami in the Seireitei?" he mused.

Byakuya took a surprised breath and blushed.

"Come on," the younger man chuckled, "You know how good looking you are."

"I wouldn't know, I'm sure," Byakuya answered in a flustered tone, "I don't look at myself that often."

"Y-yeah, that would be Ayesegawa Yumichika, ne?" Ichigo joked.

"He is a lovely young man, though extremely vain," the clan leader remarked, drawing a jealous look from his piqued fiancé, "But I have a preference for more feral beauty."

"Huh...like Renji?" Ichigo asked, scowling.

"No," said Byakuya, turning and surprising the younger man with a melting kiss, "I meant _you_, baka!"

"I don't know," Ichigo commented, regaining some poise and smirking, "You, Renji and Tetsuya...ouch!"

"How dare you suggest such a thing!"

"I was kidding, sheesh!" Ichigo sputtered, rubbing his head, where the clan leader had smacked him.

"I am _engaged_ to the heir to the greatest of the noble clans," Byakuya said, purposely using his most haughty tone, "I could never lower myself to such misbehavior."

"Heh," laughed Ichigo, "You love to misbehave, and you know it."

"Well then, I am sure that we will wreak all kinds of havoc after the wedding. But for tonight, let us at least try not to stand out."

"I'll try if you will, but with your cute little bottom, you'll have a hard time not being noticed."

"M-my...?" Byakuya stammered, "Ichigo!"

"I was just teasing," the younger man laughed, "Just trying to loosen you up, okay? Look, you can relax, Byakuya. No one's going to know it's you, except for me."

"I understand. It is just that _I_ know it is me. I wish I could elude that fact. Ichigo, as much as I do enjoy connecting with you this way, I do not fit in to every part of your life."

"That's okay," Ichigo replied, nipping at his lips, "I don't think I fit in to all of the places in your life either. But we know about each other, and we're making an attempt to become comfortable in each others' special places. So, come with me, talk with me, dance with me for a while. And then, you can share your special places with me, too."

Byakuya's breath was suddenly swept away by the younger man's words. Unable to make a sound in answer, he swallowed hard and nodded, then took Ichigo's hand again, and the two proceeded to where a long line waited outside a crowded dance club.

"See, there's so many people, we can blend in easily."

"Yes, but without giving away our identities to be able to get in..."

"Just trust me. Come on."

He slipped his arm around the clan leader and the two approached the club's security checkpoint. The security guard's eye fell on them, and Byakuya had the oddest sense of something unusual happening.

"Go on. Have a good evening, sirs!" the guard said, stepping aside for them.

"What was that? Why did he do that?" Byakuya asked, as they passed by and entered the club, "How did we...?"

"It's a special added feature of the cover gigais," Ichigo explained, raising his voice as the pounding music began to rise around them, "The guy perceived us as 'hot,' so he let us in."

Byakuya frowned.

"I don't know if I like being let in, simply because some lecherous man thinks I'm 'hot,' Ichigo."

"Well, the other options are to let them know who we are or to stand in that line forever. I think Kisuke did us a favor."

"A rather dubious favor," Byakuya agreed, less than enthusiastically, "However, given that it's done, there's no need to be going on about it."

"Right," Ichigo chuckled, tightening an arm around Byakuya as they joined the throng of dancers inside the club.

It became quickly evident that they were going to have to dance close, so Byakuya turned into Ichigo's arms and looked up at him expectantly. Abandoning words, the Shiba heir demonstrated the first few steps, then pulled the Kuchiki clan leader close and started dancing.

It felt odd to the Byakuya, to have abandoned all of the rules of dancing that he had been carefully taught...to defy the approved 'dance space' and press his body against Ichigo's, to feel those unyielding arms hold him so tightly. The pulsating music throbbed all around them and between being so close that he felt the racing of Ichigo's heart beneath his skin, and so close that their bodies couldn't help but rub together, creating delicious, erotic friction, the clan leader soon felt that there couldn't be any part of him left that wasn't blushing. He couldn't look up at Ichigo's face and especially couldn't meet his eyes.

He shivered as his fiancé's head bowed slightly, and Ichigo's lips found his. Well within his own comfort zone, Ichigo invaded the Kuchiki leader's mouth with warm, penetrating kisses. Between the intense meeting of their mouths and the heated writhing of their bodies, Byakuya found himself aroused, as though they had abandoned their clothes already and begun to make love. The younger man's tongue explored his mouth deeply, sliding slowly along the smooth, soft surfaces, savoring and curling teasingly around Byakuya's responsive tongue, making him feel fevered and weak-kneed. One of Ichigo's hands crawled down Byakuya's slender back and curved around his bottom, encouraging to grind harder against his fiancé...to cling more tightly, to give himself over to the wonderful, hypnotic throbs of music.

He had nearly disappeared into the sweltering abyss they had created, when an arm slid around his waist, from behind, and yanked him free of the Shiba heir. He had a glimpse of Ichigo being dragged back by another man, as his assailant tightened his grip and brought his lips to the noble's ear.

"Mind if I cut in, beautiful?" the man growled.

Byakuya rolled his eyes disdainfully, reacting with three lightning fast strikes that sent the big man crashing to the floor and sent other dancing couples skittering away. Byakuya leaned down and grabbed the man by the front of the shirt as Ichigo threw off the one that had grabbed him.

"Yes, I _do_ mind," the noble said sedately, laying the man out flat on the floor with a final blow to the jaw.

"Okay!" Ichigo laughed, grabbing Byakuya's arm and pulling him away, "I think he gets it. C'mon."

Byakuya started to move along with him, but felt an odd stinging in his arm, and glanced down at the area.

"You okay?"

"Of course, I'm okay," the Kuchiki heir said in an annoyed tone, "I just felt something strange.

"Ah!" Ichigo panted, looking down at Byakuya's arm, then feeling a tingle in his own.

He looked back across the room, where the two men who had assaulted them were picking themselves up off the floor and looking in the two nobles' direction, "Damn! I think they got us with something."

"What?" Byakuya asked, staring back at Ichigo in confusion, "You mean, those men tried to drug us?"

"Yeah, you have to watch out for those kind. But, let's get outta here before I pass out. _You_ might be all shinigami, but I'm half-human. Whatever that was is going to probably knock me loopy. Just make sure we get to somewhere safe, okay? And not Urahara's. I can just see him laughing his ass off about it. And Yoruichi."

"I understand," Byakuya said, holding on to Ichigo's hand and breaking into a run as they exited the club, "But didn't you notice, Ichigo?"

"Huh? Notice what?"

"Those weren't humans. They were shinigamis in gigais. Which means that I will be affected too. Is there somewhere private we can go?" Byakuya asked, "I can place a protective reiatsu cage around us, but I have to shield my reiatsu so that shinigamis in the area won't know it's me."

"Okay," Ichigo said, turning him down a darker, more quiet street, "Just hope those guys don't follow us."

"Then, we'll use flash step. Even if they are shinigamis, they aren't going to outrun us."

The two burst into flash steps, disappearing suddenly, and quickly leaving their pursuers behind.

"Back into the p-park!" Ichigo panted, leading the Kuchiki hair back along the riverbank and into a copse of trees.

"I would prefer elevation for the reiatsu cage," Byakuya said, looking around.

"Up there," Ichigo said breathlessly, "in that tree. There's a platform I put up there, where I sometimes hang out. Come on!"

They made their way to the tall, old oak tree and flash stepped up to the platform, where Ichigo sat down and worked to catch his breath.

"Damn...sometimes sucks being human!" he complained, "Are you feeling okay?"

Byakuya walked the corners of the platform, then breathed a quick kido spell, watching as the protective cage formed around them.

"I am a bit dizzy, but it could be from the excitement."

He moved to the younger man's side, looking around as Ichigo sat down, then started to collapse. Byakuya caught him lightly and eased him onto his back. He looked around again, for something to pillow Ichigo's head on, but was forced to resort to baring himself to the waist to provide the necessary material.

"Augh...thanks," Ichigo groaned, blinking, "You still okay?"

"The compound is beginning to take effect in me now as well," the noble said, removing his gigai, then lying down and pillowing his head on the Shiba heir's shoulder.

Byakuya was grateful for the presence of the protective reiatsu barrier around them, as his vision blurred, and his senses were overtaken with an odd detachment. He held on to Ichigo's body, as the sensation became more gripping. Ichigo's voice echoed strangely in his ears, and he tried to lift his head off of the other man's shoulder. But, for some reason, it looked as though the Shiba heir had lifted himself over Byakuya's body instead.

_I must be hallucinating..._

And, indeed, his mind was drifting back to the dance club they had visited. He was stunned by how vivid the memory was...how it felt like Ichigo's naked body was pressed up against his and grinding erotically. That wonderful, hot mouth gripped his again, and the Shiba heir's marauding tongue explored his mouth deeply, as it had before. But, he felt even more naked this time, as though their clothing had somehow disappeared, and that he and Ichigo had defied the very laws of gravity that existed in the living world. He felt a sharp, stinging pain in his nether region and gasped at how it cut through the fog around him. But just as he tried to drag himself out of the haze he was in, Ichigo's body moved against his, igniting him inside, and making everything else disappear. Their senseless bodies raged against each other to music only they could hear, rising to a blinding pinnacle, then spinning away into numbing euphoria.

"Byakuya, I l..." Ichigo began.

He stopped as Byakuya's hand covered the younger man's mouth.

"Mmmmph!"

"D-don't!" the Kuchiki heir panted, "Don't say it in the heat of the moment. Don't say that you love me right now. Y-you will forget it by morning. Grow calm...think...and when it is in that calmer heart, say the words. Say that you love me!"

"K-kay," Ichigo mumbled dizzily, "Until then...I won't say..."

He met Byakuya's muddled eyes and smiled.

"I love you."

Everything around the two went suddenly dark and still. The two men collapsed into a naked tangle of arms and legs, and plunged into a deep sleep, still joined, body, heart and soul.

Neither man moved again, except to breathe, until the next morning, when Kuchiki Torio entered the clan leader's bedroom and touched the resting waterform that Tetsuya had left, lightly on the shoulder.

"Byakuya-sama, good morning, sir. I have brought your breakfast."

At his touch, the man Ichigo was holding in his arms, where they slept in the living world, shimmered and slowly disappeared, returning the Kuchiki heir very suddenly to his room.

Pain cracked across Byakuya's stunned mind as he sat up in bed, then fell back again groaning.

"Byakuya-sama, are you all right?" Torio asked, looking dismayed, "I'll get the healer!"

"I am...!" Byakuya began, but was forced to stop again as his head throbbed and he tried to make sense of the situation.

_What in kami's name happened?_

_Why don't I remember coming to bed?_

He abandoned the question as sickness rose in his stomach, and only his blazing flash step got him to the bathroom in time to empty his stomach violently. His ears rang so loudly that he couldn't understand the healer's words as he and Torio washed the clan leader's face with a cool, wet cloth, then helped him back into bed.

"But, what about the wedding?" Torio's voice said, cutting into Byakuya's spinning mind.

"Oh, he'll be all right by then. He just probably enjoyed too much sake last night at the rehearsal dinner party."

"B-but..." Torio mused to himself as the healer left, "Byakuya-sama did not drink any sake last night!"


	12. Of Our Own Free Will

**Chapter 12: Of Our Own Free Will**

**(HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ICHIGO-KUN! Spunky loves ya' you cute, spikey-haired fireball! Such a nice day for a wedding too, ne? Thanks to Ookami no Kurayami (No more waiting, read on! :) The wedding chapter's here!), Nazrita (You think shit's real now, just wait!), Ctofi1 (Awww, thanks! So glad you liked it! Hope you enjoy this one too!), MissLilly2012 (Oh yeah! Things will get really interesting now!), Red Crow (Ichigo's background will be pivotal now, you'll see how!), Lochness Nessie (*smiles* Not saying a thing! Nope!), Shenigmatic (Yeah, I'd say a few people might be suspicious!), TomyAllen (Awww, thanks so much! Don't worry, Ichigo won't miss the wedding. He wouldn't stand up his lovely Bya. Ah, but what happens then?), and Mrs. Passionate (As usual, Kisuke will provide some information on that!). Enjoy the chapter! Love you all, Spunky)**

"Ugh..." Ichigo groaned, rolling onto his side and lifting himself slowly into a seated position.

Flashes of pain rocketed through his head, making him grunt and rub his eyes and temples and leaving his vision uncomfortably blurred.

"Byakuya?" he called softly, looking around the small wooden platform.

He quickly spotted the noble's shirt and vest, and the two gigais they had worn on their date.

"Huh...so you were here, but..."

He squinted and could just make out the soft shine of the reiatsu barrier. Then, it struck him that it was daylight and he had no idea what time it was.

"Shit!" he exclaimed, grabbing the gigais and scattered clothing.

Then, it dawned on him that he, himself, was completely naked, and he had no memory of either coming to the platform or disrobing.

"Heh," he chuckled, making his head ache, "I guess we must've come back here to 'practice' a little, after..."

He dressed quickly, then dropped down off the platform and flash stepped out of the park, reeling slightly from a small amount of nausea and more than a little dizziness.

_Damn, what did we do last night?_

_I don't remember anything after meeting him in the park. The gigais had been used, so I guess we went dancing._

_And then, I guess we made out in the moonlight. Shoot, I wish I could remember._

He reached Urahara's shop in minutes, and burst into the shop, looking around for the shopkeeper.

"Hey, Kisuke?"

A moment later, Tessai emerged from the stockroom and waved Ichigo on down the hallway.

"He's in the lab. You should hurry. It's late. We were going to leave to go to the wedding soon."

"Yeah, but I need to talk to Kisuke first."

"You look a little shaky, Ichigo-san. You want some hot tea?"

"No thanks. I don't have time. Byakuya's gonna kill me if I'm late and hold things up."

He made it halfway down the hall, then started to sway unsteadily

"Damn, I don't have time for this..."

He walked into the lab and dropped into a chair near the door, frowning and placing a hand over his strangely skittish heart.

"Ichigo-san," the shopkeeper greeted him, sounding concerned, "Are you all right?"

"Y-yeah...well, no, not exactly. Hey, what time is it? I fell asleep and just woke up, and the wedding..."

"You're not going anywhere until I have a look at you."

"It's probably just pre-wedding jitters or something. Or maybe something I ate or drank last night."

Kisuke moved closer, scanning his reiatsu and looking his body over carefully.

"Hmmm, I don't know what you were doing last night, but it looks like someone with nefarious purposes interfered with you."

"Come again?" Ichigo queried, looking alarmed, "What do you mean, 'interfered with me?'"

"To put it simply, you were given a drug...a pretty common hypnotic, used by shinigamis in particular. Were you, perchance, at a local nightclub last night?"

"Well...uh, yeah," Ichigo confessed, "I think I was, anyway. I intended to go there."

_How the hell do I keep answering his questions without telling him Byakuya was there?_

"Ah," Kisuke said, smirking, "Getting in a little, 'last night as a bachelor' fun?"

"No!" Ichigo said irritably, "It wasn't that at all. I just...eh..."

_Kami, I hope Byakuya doesn't find out he knows about this..._

"Look, we just wanted to spend a little time alone together, without that idiot guy following us around, okay?"

Kisuke's eyes widened delightedly.

"You took _Byakuya-san_ to a nightclub? Really?"

"Shut up! You can't tell anyone, okay? He would get in trouble with his clan."

"I was pretty sure you were up to something, asking for those special gigais for a 'wedding gift' to use on your honeymoon..."

"We _are_ going to use them on our honeymoon. But we wanted to go out last night, just the two of us. Come on, Kisuke, you know how anal the noble elders are. They would throw a fit if they knew that Byakuya and I went out alone before we were 'properly' married. Promise me you won't say anything, especially to Yoruichi!"

"Calm down, Ichigo-san," Kisuke said, good-naturedly, holding up his hands in a staying gesture, "I won't tell anyone. I just needed to know if you'd been to the Crimson Rose last night. I've been trying to track down a couple of rogue shinigamis taking advantage of good looking men there. Was that the club you and Byakuya-san went to?"

"W-wait a minute!" Ichigo exclaimed, looking alarmed, "Kisuke, Byakuya was gone, except for his shirt, this morning, when I woke up! Could he have been kidnapped by these guys or something?"

"Whoa, it's okay, take it easy. I've already heard from Kuchiki Manor and Byakuya-san is there, getting ready for the wedding. So, he's fine."

"Well, that's a relief," Ichigo sighed, "But Kisuke, you mean that the ones who gave me that stuff, have been targeting other people too?"

"Yes. I would have warned you, if I had known you were going there. But it seems that you and Byakuya-san are both fine, although I heard that he wasn't feeling so well this morning. They had me send over something to help steady him for the ceremony. They seemed to think he'd had too much sake last night."

"But it's more likely that whoever gave that stuff to me, drugged Byakuya too."

"Eh...Ichigo-san," Kisuke said, looking uncomfortable, "I know it will fluster you a bit, but would you mind if I examine you to make sure that you were not...erm..."

"What? No!"

"But if these men..."

"No, they didn't have sex with me. I think I would know if they had. And besides, I woke up in a reiatsu cage."

"That would have been Byakuya-san's doing," Kisuke said, looking relieved, "So, it seems that those guys lost track of you after you left the club. But, do you think that you and Byakuya-san...?"

"Hey, I have to go," Ichigo said, glancing up at the clock, "I don't want to be late."

"Your dad was here earlier, looking for you. He said that he had something important to tell you...a real breakthrough that he was all up in arms, wanting to tell you about."

"Well, it's gonna have to wait until after the ceremony."

The Shiba heir shook his head in disgust.

"I just hope he doesn't forget to show up today. He's been so hot to find some way out of this wedding for me that he's forgotten everything else. Well, I'm outta here. The next time you see me, Byakuya and I will be getting married."

"All right," Kisuke chuckled, "I'll be there. And I'll try to find your dad and tell him where to find you."

"Thanks, Kisuke!" Ichigo said, flash stepping out of the room.

"Hey, Ichigo-san, you forgot your headache remedy!" Kisuke called after him.

He chuckled softly.

"You're gonna need it, being married to Byakuya-san..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya swallowed the mixture his attendant had prepared for him and grimaced.

"This is supposed to make me feel _better_?" he complained fitfully, "It is horrible!"

"Urahara-san said that it would have your head pain-free and your stomach settled within moments of taking it," Torio assured him.

"Well, it had better work quickly. I feel the need to throw up again, just from the awful taste!"

"Easy, Cousin," Tetsuya said from the doorway to the bedroom, "You are quite worked up this morning.

He watched as Torio scurried out of the room, leaving them alone.

"I meant to ask how your date went," the younger Kuchiki went on, "I felt that you arrived about the time you usually wake. I was a bit worried."

"Ugh!" Byakuya groaned, "I wish I could tell you how it went, but I have neither memory of anything beyond meeting Ichigo, nor of how I returned. I believe I was brought back when Torio sought to wake me."

"Well, we should be grateful that failsafe worked. But, have you heard from Ichigo-san this morning?"

"A message just arrived from Urahara Kisuke, saying that Ichigo is on his way here."

"That is good," Tetsuya said in a relieved tone, "The guests are beginning to arrive now."

"Kami, already?" Byakuya said, feeling an unusual breathlessness taking hold, "Damn it, I thought that Kisuke said this would settle me. I am shaking all over!"

Tetsuya smiled.

"I wonder if Byakuya-sama might be suffering from something other than the aftereffects of overdoing it," Tetsuya suggested, "You are...really looking forward to this, aren't you?"

Byakuya froze for a moment, looking down at his slightly trembling hands and shaking his head.

"I should be above such an emotional reaction as this," he mused, "And it is not like this is my first wedding. I wasn't like this when I married Hisana."

"I know," agreed Tetsuya, "But this love you have for Ichigo-sama is very profound. You shouldn't feel bad that he makes you react so strongly. It just reflects the intensity of the connection between you. Come, now, let me help you with your kimono."

Byakuya nodded and started to rise, then paused as Ichigo's voice rose up from outside the closed garden doors.

"Byakuya?"

"What are you doing here, Ichigo?" the noble asked sternly, "Don't you know...?"

"I know, it's bad luck if I see you in your kimono before the wedding."

"Or naked before our wedding night," the noble added, indicating his 'undressed' state, "What do you want?"

"I only wanted to make sure that you were feeling better now. Kisuke said you were sick when you woke up this morning."

"I am fine," Byakuya said in a calmer tone, "But I appreciate your concern, of course."

"Well, Kisuke looked me over this morning, and he said that it looked like I had been drugged with a pretty common hypnotic last night. I think you might have been too. Do you remember anything about that?"

Byakuya was glad for the door in between them, as it hid the bright flush on his skin.

"I do not remember anything after meeting you," he answered, "You didn't tell Urahara-san that I was there, did you?"

"Erm, I kinda had to..."

"I could _kill_ you! Do you even know how badly that cat woman will...!"

"Don't worry," Ichigo laughed, "I made him promise to keep it to himself. I needed to tell him everything so that he might be able to help me figure out what the hell happened last night."

"And I hope, considering the chance you took with our reputations, he did?"

"He said that we were probably just targeted by some shinigami punks, who have been targeting 'hot' guys at the Crimson Rose Dance Club."

"You went to a dance club?" Tetsuya mouthed, looking amused.

Byakuya scowled at his cousin.

"But, don't worry," Ichigo went on, "When I woke up, there was a barrier around me that you had obviously set, so it looks like we weren't raped by those guys."

"I'm so relieved," Byakuya said dryly, "Now, I do not mean to be rude to my intended, but if you do not cease chattering at me, neither of us will be dressed in time for the ceremony."

"Okay, I'm going to get dressed. My attendant just got here with Karin and Yuzu. My dad's still not here, though. If he's late, though, we're starting without him."

Ichigo's lips curved into a smile.

"See you in a little while, okay?"

Byakuya caught his breath at the lovely twinge that assailed his body at the younger man's words.

"Yes. I am looking forward to it."

"Yeah," said the Shiba heir, "Me too."

Byakuya sighed and walked back into the dressing area, glad for the fact that his heart had ceased fluttering so badly, and he didn't feel so dizzy. He stood quietly as Tetsuya began to dress him in the lovely kimono his father had worn to wed Saito Tama. Torio returned a short time later and carefully combed the long lengths of raven black hair, then placed the hair decorations that had been made for him to wear for the wedding.

"You look wonderful, Byakuya-sama," Tetsuya said, gazing at his cousin's reflection in the mirror, "I think Ichigo will be enchanted."

"Do you think so?" Byakuya asked softly.

"Byakuya-sama," an attendant said from outside the door, "The artist, Saito Tama, has arrived."

"Please send him in," said the Kuchiki heir, "I will see him privately."

The garden doors opened and the tall, raven-haired artist stepped into the room, stopping in his tracks as he caught sight of Byakuya, dressed in the kimono Soujun had worn for their nuptials. Tetsuya and Torio finished the last adjustments, then exited the room, leaving the two alone. Byakuya nodded for his father to sit down in a chair, then took a seat on the bed.

"I am glad you are here," Byakuya said warmly, "It seems that everything that can go awry has, this morning. It is good that you are here to ease the tension."

"Well, I haven't really done anything, but arrive," Tama said, smiling.

"Believe me, that is enough," the clan leader sighed, "I just wish that this ceremony was over. I don't really enjoy being up for public display, and although I am rarely anxious, it seems that the feeling will not leave me today."

"Ah, it is much like it was for Soujun and me. We were so worried that someone would find out and come to stop the wedding. It was a lovely affair, just the town justice's family and us...a grove of sakura and a lovely lakeshore. Did Soujun ever take you there?"

"He did," Byakuya said, nodding, "I have returned to that place, on occasion, to relax beneath the trees, when I need to reflect a bit."

Tama lowered his eyes sadly.

"I haven't been able to stand in that place since Soujun passed from life. But not a day goes by that I don't remember standing there. You've seen the portrait of us, ne?"

"In your room at the artist's colony, yes," Byakuya affirmed, "I can almost imagine being there."

"There is a picture that I kept for you," Tama said, reaching into his breast pocket, "It is a smaller one, because I know that you will have to be careful who sees it. But, It is one that I want you to have, Byakuya-sama."

"Do not call me that."

"_Son_, then," Tama said, withdrawing the picture and setting it in Byakuya's hands.

Byakuya went still, his eyes tearing suddenly, as he laid eyes on the painted picture of a very pregnant Soujun, and Tama behind him, with his arms around the noble's rounded belly. He took it into a shaking hand, staring at the love reflected in the two men's eyes, and the warmth in that wonderful embrace.

"Thank you," Byakuya said softly, "I cannot even begin to find the words."

The two men stood, and Byakuya slipped his arms around Tama, still lost for words.

"I have to go and take my place now," Byakuya's father said, gently pulling away, "But, just so that you know, I have great hopes for you and Ichigo-sama. I wish you every happiness."

"Again, I thank you," Byakuya managed, watching as Tama walked away.

He carried the small painting to his dresser and placed it carefully within a secluded corner.

"Byakuya-sama," Tetsuya said, walking back into the room, "It is time."

Byakuya took a steadying breath and followed Tetsuya to where Ginrei stood, waiting. His grandfather took his arm gently and led him forward to where Ichigo walked alongside Rukia. As they reached the beginning of the aisle, the guests stood, and the wedding march began. It seemed to Byakuya that each step took forever. As much as he wanted to savor the moment, it was as though he couldn't really believe it was happening. He saw Ichigo looking at him, out of the corner of a loving, brown eye and he tried to force calm through his body again. His heart settled as they reached the front, and Ginrei and Rukia kissed them on the cheek and left them to walk up the last three steps to where the head councilor of the Kuchiki elders waited for them. They turned to face each other, and finally loosed a sigh of relief at being there.

"Welcome," said Nori, "We gather on this lovely day to witness the happy joining of two lives into one...the marriage of our leader and Shiba house heir, Shiba Ichigo. Marriage is a serious commitment, the start of a lifelong journey. If anyone present knows of any reason why these two may not be legally wed, let him speak now, or forever hold his peace."

"_I _have something to say," said Isshin's voice.

The gathered guests went still, watching in surprise as Shiba Isshin strode up the aisle and came to a stop, just short of the steps.

"This marriage can't go on," Isshin went on, "because of something that Kuchiki Byakuya is hiding."

"Dad!" Ichigo said, starting down the steps, "Would you _please_ not do this? This is my...!"

"I'm sorry, Ichigo," Isshin said, penitently, "I know that you have tried to make the best of having to marry Kuchiki Byakuya, but it's true that you can't."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo said, looking over his shoulder at his white-faced fiance, "Just forget it! I don't want to get out of the wedding! I am in love with Byakuya. We're going to get married, just like we planned. So, just sit down and stop messing things up for us!"

"No," said Isshin, shaking his head, "The offense that Kuchiki Byakuya is expected of committing is a serious crime."

"What? What are you talking about?" Ichigo demanded, "What did he do?"

Isshin met Byakuya's shocked eyes expectantly.

"You want to tell him, or shall I?" he asked sternly.

"What are you referring to?" Byakuya asked, barely keeping his voice steady, his eyes stealing a wary glance at Tama.

"You know what I'm talking about. You are a fraud, Kuchiki Byakuya! You have represented yourself to our clan as a pureblood noble, but I have proof with me that you are not!"

Byakuya's lips tightened, but he said nothing.

"What is that you're saying?" Ichigo snapped furiously.

"I would like to know as well," Nori said, frowning deeply, "We have nothing that counters the facts as we have represented them. As far as we know, and according to official clan records, Kuchiki Byakuya was born to Kuchiki Soujun, by Kuchiki Sorano, his wife."

"Well, you might want to have a look at this, then," Isshin said, handing Nori the documents, "You'll see that there is a record, here, of an attendant present at the birth, who later admitted that it was not Kuchiki Sorano who gave birth to Byakuya. It was Soujun, himself!"

The gathered crowd took a collective gasp. Ginrei met Byakuya's eyes sympathetically, then closed his and let out a sad breath.

"Dad!"

"What he is saying is true," Byakuya said quietly, "I was not born out of Kuchiki Sorano, but out of Kuchiki Soujun. My father was a peasant artist, whom the elders would not have allowed my father to marry. So, to keep their love a secret, when my father came to be with child, he hid the fact, and married Kuchiki Sorano, so that I would be accepted by the clan. As you know, the rules regarding peasants, at the time, were very strict. My father would likely have been incarcerated as my cousin, Tetsuya and his family were, and I would never have been named the Kuchiki heir. After my mother's death, my father secretly married his lover, and I was raised, knowing that I was a half-blood. My powers were exceptional, so my father pleaded with me never to reveal the lie surrounding my birth. So...you are correct, Shiba Isshin. Ichigo has every right to abandon this marriage."

Ichigo went quiet, looking from his father, to Byakuya, then out at the gathered crowd.

"Byakuya," he said in a low, tired sounding voice, "Is your father here?"

Byakuya hesitated for a moment, then nodded.

"Where?"

Byakuya met Tama's eyes briefly, and the artist approached the front of the gathering. Ichigo descended the steps and extended a hand.

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo," he said, smiling at the man, "I'm glad to have the pleasure of meeting you."

"S-saito Tama," Tama said, bowing his head, "I am pleased to meet you as well, Kurosaki-sama."

"It's just Ichigo. I thought it would be good to meet you before continuing."

"Ichigo?" Isshin said, uncertainly.

"Do you think that I, of all people, am going to hold it against Byakuya that his parents broke the rules because they loved each other and wanted to be married, even though Tama is a peasant? Because, I don't give a damn! I told you. I am in love with Byakuya! And I don't care what you say, I _am_ going to marry him."

"Ichigo," Byakuya said softly, "The truth is...you cannot marry me."

"What? Why not? I said I don't care about your background. Why can't we get married?"

"Because I have been accused of a serious crime. It may be that with your testimony, I will escape serious consequences, but the laws of the clans will not allow us to be married until my fate is decided."

He descended the steps and met Isshin's eyes apologetically.

"I am sorry for troubling you," he said quietly, "Now, if you will please escort Ichigo away, so that he will be left alone, I would deeply appreciate it."

"But, Byakuya..."

Byakuya met the younger man's eyes sadly.

"Try to look at the bright side of things, my love. We were being compelled to marry, and for a long time, you were unhappy about that. If we do, eventually marry, we are freed now, to make that choice ourselves. Is that not a gift...Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Ichigo's eyes fell, and he took Byakuya's hands in his.

"Just so you know, I would have gone through with it anyway. And the second that I can...I am going to marry you."

"I hope that will be your choice," Byakuya said, leaning forward to kiss him lightly on the cheek, "Goodbye, Kurosaki Ichigo. You have my deepest apologies for my dishonorable behavior."

Byakuya stepped past Ichigo and Isshin, taking his father's hand and starting back down the aisle. Seeing the sudden restlessness in the gathered nobles, he met Tetsuya's eyes, and Tetsuya summoned Arashi. The stallion raced to the end of the aisle, coming to a stop as Byakuya and Tama mounted together. Byakuya met Ichigo's eyes a last time, his own filled with regret, then Arashi burst into flash steps, leaving the others behind.


	13. Wounded

**Chapter 13: Wounded**

**(Just wanted to post this before I hit the road for a four day vacation. I will be writing, but don't know how often I can post. I'll do my best. I will catch up on shout outs next chapter, which I'll be madly typing in the car while someone else does the driving. It's just that things are happening in this that are really fun, and I want to keep the momentum! Not like Kubo, who is going on a six week hiatus from the manga Grrrrrrr! Like that guy hasn't taken long enough and had enough long breaks. Sheesh! Sorry...just had a little Bleach withdrawal fit. Okay, I will just write like crazy and the six weeks will fly right by...right?)**

"What the hell were you thinking?" Ichigo demanded furiously, "I mean, I get that it was wrong for Byakuya's father to lie about Byakuya, and even for Byakuya to not say anything, once he knew. But you could have done this privately, after the wedding! You didn't have to come and call him out in front of everyone like that!"

"I'm sorry, son," Isshin sighed, "I thought that you wanted to get out of it. And I have to admit, I've never much liked how high and mighty the Kuchiki's have acted, all while their leader wasn't even as pureblood as he said he was."

"Are you even listening to yourself?" the ginger-haired youth stormed, "_I'm_ not pureblooded either."

"But even your quincy blood comes from a pureblood noble quincy family," Isshin objected, "So, in a manner of speaking, you are."

"I don't care about that at all! I'm in love with Byakuya."

"Well, you might've wanted to TELL ME about that, since now, all of a sudden, it seems you changed your mind about it. And I mentioned all along what I was doing. It wasn't a secret. I even tried to tell you before the wedding, but I couldn't find you. Look, son, I am sorry. It seems we just...misunderstood each other. I thought you wanted out, so when I found out about the artist guy, I jumped on it. It was the only way to stop the wedding from happening."

"Yeah, well now this is just one big, huge mess. Byakuya's going to be in trouble with the Noble's General Council and the Kuchiki clan has been publicly humiliated."

"Huh," sighed Isshin, "And the worst of that humiliation is yet to come. But don't worry too much about it, Ichigo. If I know that dastardly Kuchiki pride, they'll put a spin on this in no time and you will be free to chase after that pretty half-blood all you want. Although, I still don't get why you want to go after a guy, of all things. He's a looker, no doubt about that. But there's nothing to grab ont..."

"Will you knock it off?" Ichigo snapped, "This is serious! You got Byakuya into this, now we have to help him out."

"What are you talking about, I got him into this? Kuchiki Soujun was the one who started that lie..."

"Yeah, he did," Ichigo said shortly, "Because the rules of the clans towards half-bloods were a threat to Byakuya's _life_! You know what things were like back then. I know because Tetsuya's told me what happened to his family. The same thing could have happened to Byakuya! Can you even imagine if Kuchiki Soujun and Saito Tama had been thrown in Itamigiri too? Soujun was just trying to protect Tama and Byakuya. Don't you think that if the same thing had happened with you and mom that you would have protected us?"

"Of course I..."

"You don't even have to answer. I already know that you would. So, what Byakuya's dad did was no different. It didn't have anything to do with whether or not he would become leader. He just couldn't tell the truth because they all might have been killed!"

"Okay," said Isshin, holding his hands up defensively, "I happen to agree with you that the whole thing is kinda stupid. But the rules are the rules..."

"It's kinda ironic, you saying that," Ichigo said dryly.

"Yeah," Isshin chuckled, "I guess it is. Look, Ichigo, I'll say it again. I'm sorry about the way I did things. But what's important now..."

"What's important now is for me to find Byakuya," Ichigo said firmly, "And while I'm doing that, why don't you go and talk to Kuchiki Ginrei, _if_ he'll even speak to you, and see what we can do to help Byakuya when he goes before the noble's general council. You can send me a hell butterfly when you come up with something."

"But, where are you going?" Isshin objected, "You don't even know which way he went!"

"Yeah, well, Arashi does, because he went with Byakuya. And what Arashi knows, Tetsuya will know too. All I've gotta do is find Tetsuya."

"Yeah, if he lets you find him. Well, good luck with that."

He sighed heavily as Ichigo turned and flash stepped away.

"Kids..." he muttered, "You think you're doing the best for 'em and...ah well."

He shook his head in resignation and flash stepped away.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Here, I made you some tea," Tama said, setting the cup in Byakuya's hands.

Byakuya accepted the tea wordlessly, holding it, resting slightly on his lap, but not drinking, looking quietly into the stream he sat beside and watching the water flow past. Tama studied his son's forlorn expression, his still overly pale face and slightly shaking hands.

"Your cousin, Tetsuya, is here," Tama went on, "He said that he brought a few things from the manor for you and went to put them in your room. He and Arashi are going to stay, because..."

"He figures that everyone will be assuming they can use him to find me," Byakuya concluded, "He was wise to come along."

"Have you sent word to Ichigo-sama?"

"No."

"How about Ginrei-sama?"

"No."

"Segare, I understand that you are upset. Anyone would be. But they will be worried about you."

"I cannot think about that now," Byakuya said, sounding slightly out of breath, "I cannot think beyond retaining my sanity in this moment. I am not ready to begin explaining. Not to _anyone_."

"But Byakuya, you heard Ichigo-sama! He was ready to go through with the wedding, even after learning of what Soujun had done. All of that didn't matter to him. He is very much in love with you. Perhaps you should give him the chance to..."

"To what?" Byakuya snapped, tears threatening at the corners of his eyes, "To throw himself down with me? To be disgraced right along with me? Shiba house has only just managed to return out of banishment. Is that to be for nothing, then?"

"You don't know that your house will come down," Tama insisted, "Byakuya, things have changed for half bloods over the years. And the Kuchiki clan leads the way in promoting more tolerance."

"But, I am not facing trial before the Kuchiki elders. I am to face the Noble's General Council. And although their policies have certainly changed as regards the half-bloods, that isn't what the charges are about. I am to be charged with misrepresentation of bloodline. Granted, I have some noble blood, so they cannot say that my accepting leadership of the clan amounts to fraud, as the rules of the Noble's General Council only says that the person must be of noble descent to lead. The council leaves it to the clans to set the guidelines for how much noble blood a person must have to lead. There are still many clans that do not allow one with _any _peasant blood to lead. And the leaders of those clans will be among the ones deciding my fate."

"And what, exactly, are the possible outcomes?" Tama asked, sipping at his own tea, then breathing a sigh of relief as Byakuya finally took a swallow of his.

"I could be convicted of the high crime of fraud, but that is not likely, as to prove that, it would have to be proven that I lied about my bloodline for the sole purpose of gaining leadership of the clan. It will be relatively easy to disprove that by having you testify to the reasons that you and Soujun elected to keep your relationship and my heritage a secret. Thus, I can avoid a very long imprisonment. More likely is that I will be convicted of the lesser crime of 'Misrepresentation of Fact,' a more ambiguous charge that is nearly impossible to defend against. But as such, the penalty is a shorter imprisonment, usually within one's own clan facility. But, there may be additional charges and special considerations that could affect the penalty imposed."

"But you anticipate that you will be incarcerated in some manner, for some amount of time."

"Yes. But that is not my only concern."

"What do you mean?" Tama asked, frowning.

"What I mean is that, having been convicted of a serious crime, I am open to challenges to my leadership. I do not think that there are any within the Kuchiki clan who would challenge me openly, given that it is a battle to the death to force the new leadership of the clan. But...another clan may risk it, if they perceive me as weakened in any way."

"But you are at full strength," argued Tama.

"I may not be after incarceration. And even if I am not incarcerated at all, remember that if I return to Kurosaki Ichigo and we wed, I will be having our child. I will be vulnerable to challenge afterwards. And you and I are both well aware that having a child puts me at risk of losing some, or all of my powers. There are just...too many ways that this could go wrong, Father."

"There are," Tama agreed, "But we are going to face these things together. And now that my relationship to you is no longer a secret, I can be there for you in ways I could not before. You also have Ichigo-sama, Rukia-chan, Tetsuya-san, Renji-san and so many others who will be there for you."

"I understand this, and I am grateful, but..."

"But you are overwrought from what happened back at the manor," the artist concluded, "You should try to eat a bit and get some rest. Your reiatsu is plunging. Come."

Byakuya sighed in resignation and started to climb to his feet. Immediately, his head spun and spots danced before his eyes. He heard the garbled sound of Tama's voice, then felt an arm wrap around him. He leaned heavily against his father and tried to take a step, but his legs collapsed beneath him and he started to fall. Tama caught him as he was overcome and called to Tetsuya, who appeared in a swift flash step.

"Kami, what happened?" Tetsuya gasped, helping to steady his ailing cousin, "Is he all right?"

"I think it is just all of the stress, but could you help me get him inside and then go into town and bring the healer? We'll want to make sure of what's wrong and stabilize his reiatsu a bit."

Tetsuya nodded briefly and helped to lift Byakuya gently off his feet. The two men carried him into one of the bedrooms in the small, secluded cabin they occupied and laid him in bed. Tetsuya tucked the blankets in around his dazed cousin, while Tama left, then returned with a cool, wet cloth that he used to gently wash the clan leader's sweating face.

Tetsuya exited the cabin then, leaving Tama to look after Byakuya while he sought the town healer.

Tama sat down next to the bed, watching as Byakuya blinked and struggled to focus on him.

"Relax. Try to sleep, segare. Tetsuya-san has gone for the healer."

"I will be all right," the clan leader said wearily, "I just need..."

Tama gave him a gentle look of reproach.

"You _just need_ that young man, whose love has become like the air you breathe."

"Do not be dramatic," Byakuya groaned uncomfortably, "This is just a bad spell, brought on by stress, nothing more. All having Ichigo here would do would be to make me even more aware of how I've failed him."

"How you've failed him?" Tama asked, frowning, "What do you mean? Byakuya, it was obvious by Ichigo-sama's reaction that he didn't care about any of this. He only cared about being with you. And right now, you need him, whether you want to admit it to yourself or not. So, when Tetsuya-san returns, why don't you allow him to find Ichigo-sama and bring him here?"

"And what good will that do?" Byakuya asked miserably, "It isn't going to change the facts. My life, as I know it is coming down all around me. I cannot begin to figure out what to do."

"Then, you could really use his input, ne?" Tama said, smiling encouragingly, "Ah, Byakuya, you are so very much like Soujun sometimes! I remember when he found out he was with child, that he went back and forth between being ecstatic that we had made you, being scared to death that someone would find out about our affair...wanting to fight the system and wanting to just run away from it all. It was terrible the games the hormones played with him. He seemed half out of his senses sometimes...and sometimes like you are now."

He paused, frowning for a moment.

"Byakuya, I know it is a rather personal question, and you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but...is there any chance that you could be pregnant with Ichigo-sama's child?"

Byakuya loosed a soft, sarcastic laugh.

"That _would_ be the icing on the cake, wouldn't it?" he mused, "But no. You have to have sex to get pregnant, and although I admit to you that we did sneak out of the manor last night, all we did was go dancing at a nightclub."

"Ah, I was just checking to be sure."

"That would be the last straw for the Noble's General Council _and _the Kuchiki elders, I think, if that happened," Byakuya sighed, "I think they would be lined up to assassinate me. Can you imagine? A scandalously revealed half-blood clan leader, and an unwed parent as well!"

"Oh, things have changed, Byakuya," Tama said reassuringly, "I am sure they wouldn't harm you."

"I almost wish I was pregnant," Byakuya said, closing his eyes for a moment, "Then, I would probably be right to slink off somewhere into the Rukongai and live in obscurity for the rest of my life."

"Stop this," Tama said, chastising him gently, "You are not going to abandon your lover, your clan or your responsibilities. You were not raised to run away, but to always continue moving forward. And you will do that. But while we wait for the summons from the Noble's General Council, you must rest, eat and take care of yourself."

"I will."

"And you must also make contact with Ichigo-sama, even if it is only to ask him to give you some time to yourself."

Byakuya let out a pained breath.

"I cannot do that. I won't be weak and needy. That isn't the person who Ichigo fell in love with!"

Tama leaned forward and captured his son's face in his hands, then stared down into his eyes reprovingly.

"Segare, listen to me. If what is between you is truly love, then you must entrust yourself...all of yourself to him and you must allow him to do the same with you. _No one_ is always strong. Sometimes you will be strong for him and sometimes he will be strong for you. Part of what makes it real love is that you take turns taking care of each other as each person needs. That is the essence of love...knowing and appreciating that other, dearly loved soul with complete abandon."

"I understand that," Byakuya answered softly, a tear leaking onto his face, "But you don't understand. Ichigo has _always_ been stronger...from the very beginning. And all I have done since he extended his friendship to me...is to fail him and encumber him. The one time Ichigo really needed me, when he lost his powers and my presence would have meant everything to him, he couldn't even tell I was there! I couldn't do anything. I couldn't even speak to him to comfort him."

"But you were there," Tama said bracingly, "And I seem to remember a recent situation where Ichigo was there for you, but could not help you either. When you were nearly killed by that quincy, he couldn't help you, but he went to you anyway...to give you the reassurance that, even if it was the end, he would remember and honor the people and things that were important to you. And in that very dark moment, I am sure that it meant everything to you that you could release your concerns and let them rest with him, whom you trusted completely."

Byakuya seemed frozen for a moment at the memory, but then nodded.

"You are right," he whispered, "It is as you say."

"So, now, let him comfort you. He can't fix what's wrong, but if the two of you face it together, I know you will come through it all right."

"But, how do I do that? How do I explain to him?"

"Maybe you should just open your mouth and talk to me," Ichigo's voice said from the doorway, where he stood alongside Tetsuya and the town healer, "That's usually the best way, ne?"

Byakuya stared in surprise as Ichigo walked to the bed and sat down, then looked the Kuchiki heir in the stunned, gray eyes.

"Ichigo," he mouthed, almost soundlessly, hardly daring to believe his eyes, "But you are _horrid_ at reiatsu sensing! How did you...?"

The Shiba heir's brown eyes warmed, and he smiled.

"I love you...and there is no place you can go, where I won't find you, Kuchiki Byakuya."

"Ichigo!" Byakuya repeated breathlessly, wrapping his arms around and holding him tightly, "I am glad you are here!"


End file.
